La Frikipedia
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: La mejor pagina cuando quieres encontrar información sobre tus países favoritos!
1. Italia

**_Italia (Representada por Feliciano y Lovino Vargas)_**

_Capital (de la moda)_

_Milán  
_

_Capital (de la República)  
_

_Roma  
_

_ _Ve~ _¡Niichan, niichan! ¿Cuál es nuestra capital?_

_ Pues Roma estupido_

_ ¡Pero Polonia me dijo que nuestra capital es Milán!__  
_

_ ¿EEEEHHHHH? ¿Por qué?_

_ ¡Porque allí estan todas las tiendas de moda que no hay en el sur!_

_Hablan un dialecto del cristiano llamado como ellos, o sea, italiano. Consiste básicamente en alargar las palabras, pronunciarlas como cantando y procurando que todo acabe en i. _

_ ¡Como te acerques a mi _stupido fratello, _te mandare a dormir con los peces! _Capisci?__

__ Ve~ Fratello, _¡no seas malo con Alemania!__  
_

__ Sta 'zitto. Di tutte le persone che si possono raccogliere, uscire con questo patatero__

__ Ma è mio amico!__

__ Io introdurre nuovi amici!_  
_

_ ¿Alguien entiende lo que estan diciendo?_

_Himno: pizza y espaguetti _

_ Gracias por invitarme a cenar, Italia-kun_

_ _Ve~ _¡Siempre eres bienvenido a mi casa Japón!_

_ Hmp..._

_ Me gustaria ayudarle a cocinar, ¿que es lo que se le antoja comer?_

_ Pues tenemos para hacer pasta, pasta con salsa napolitana, pasta con salsa rosa, pasta con salsa blanca, pasta con salsa de champignones, pasta con salsa de cuatro quesos, pasta con salsa a la bolognesa, pasta..._

_ ¿Alguna otra...opcion que no sea pasta?_

_ Pues tenemos pizzas congeladas, pre pizzas, masa para hacer pizzas y puedes ponerle lo que quieras bastardo. Salsa, queso, tomate, mucho,mucho, tomate; morrones, piña, cebolla..._

_ ¡Ya se! ¡Hare pasta napolitana a la japonesa!

_Presidente vitalicio: Silvio Berlusconi_

_ ¡Italia! ¡Tu jefe casi ha dejado tu país en quiebra! ¿Que tienes para decir?_

_ _Ve~ _Alemania..._

_ Metete en tus asuntos, maldito patatero_

_ Romano, ese tipo se acuesta con medio mundo y ha robado mucho dinero..._

_ ¿Ahora te pones del lado del macho patatas? Ok, entonces le pedire a Argentina y a Mexico que me acompañen a la fiesta que organizaron las amiguitas de mi jefazo..._

_ ¡Nooooo, Lovi no seas malo!_

_Hay que destacar la gran diferencia entre la población del norte y del sur de este país. Mientras sólo en algunos puntos del sur se encuentran poblados nativos de auténticos italianos autóctonos, en el norte abundan los inmigrantes procedentes de los más recónditos lugares de la galaxia, que han llegado a crear una subcultura pseudo-autóctona adaptada a los nuevos tiempos. _

_ ¡Niichan! ¿Te metes al Facebook en la tarde y jugamos Sims Social?_

_ No puedo Veneciano, debo trabajar en el campo_

_ _Ve~_ ¿Y después? ¡Podemos ir a la discoteca!_

_ Debo regar los tomates, crecen mas sanos si se los riega a la luz de luna_

_ _Veeee~ _¡Que malo eres niichan! ¡Entonces mañana vayamos a almorzar!_

_ Esta bien, pero comeremos pasta casera, maldicion_

_ Yo pensaba en ir a McDonald's y comer una hamburguesa con vino..._

_Una fuente de ingresos muy importante es el turismo opus-deista y el dominguerismo religioso, dado el alto número de templos que se hallan en sus tierras _

_ Umm..._

_ ¡Niichaaan!_

_ ¡CHIGIIII! ¡NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO ESTUPIDO!_

_ ¿Por qué estas de mal humor~?_

_ Vaticano me ha regañado, dice que mi relación con el bastardo va en contra de la biblia, maldicion_

_ _Ve~ _Yo no le he contado mi relación con Ludwig, no quiero que se enoje conmigo_

_ ¿Como vas a ocultarle algo así ha Vaticano? El maldito es tan bueno con nosotros y nos cuida tanto..._

_ ¿Por qué de repente hablas bien de el, niichan?_

_ Porque esta detras de ti, idiota_

_En su interior, Italia cuenta con dos estados independientes, el Vaticano y la Repúblida de San Marino. _

_ Tsk, maldicion, este Vaticano... Un día voy a patearle el trasero, _figlio di puttana_ _

_ ¡Niichan! ¡San Marino y yo vamos a comer pasta! ¿Quieres acompañarnos?_

_ ¡No! ¡Estas micronaciones de mierda! Deberían hacer algo para mantenerse solas, estoy harto de mantener a un par de vagos_

_ Pero niichan, Vaticano esta en tu territorio..._

_ En mi capital, en mi corazón, ¡lo se, lo se! Hmp, esta bien, ire_

_ ¡Genial! ¡Tú pagas!_

_¡Kentucky! ¡En Italia significa ramera! _

_ _Veee~ _¡Niichaannn!_

_ ¡Hermano Romano!_

_ Hmp, ¿Por qué estan tan histericos? Maldicion_

_ ¡Hay un turista que se la pasa insultando a nuestras paisanas! _Ve~_ _

_ ¡Eh! ¿De que país de mierda vino ese bastardo?_

_ ¡Es americano!_

_ ¿Americano?... Dejalo, no quiero que Reino Unido se me tire encima... ¡CHIGIIII!_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! Lo que esta en cursiva es la info que saque de la Frikipedia, me quedo mas corto de lo que yo queria; pero me gusto xDD_

_¿Sobre quien quieren que escriba el proximo cap? Los países del Eje que estan en la Friki son: Alemania, Japón, Austria, Hungría y Bulgaria.  
_

_Gracias por leer, nos leemos! Veee~  
_


	2. Estados Unidos

_**United States (Representados por Alfred F. Jones)** _

_Los Estados Fundidos, también llamado San Petersburger, Gordolandia, Yunairi Estévez, Inglaterra II o simplemente América (porque son el unico país en el hijodeputa continente) _

_ Alfred, _bon ami, _¿has subido de peso?_

_ No comas muchas hamburguesas, te haran subir el colesterol-aru_

_ Añoro los días en los que eramos hermanos, eras bien educado y me seguias a todas a partes... Como un perrito faldero_

_ Te destruire y luego me haré uno con el resto de América-da_

_ ¿América es un continente?_

_Los humanos en esta región del planeta se caracterizan por ser muy feos, egoístas, grasosos y gordos. También andan con escopetas 24/7 y se chupan los recursos naturales de la Tierra. Si alguien se mete en su camino, los joden con bombas de Hiroshima. _

_ ¡Vendame petroleo! ¡Compren mis hamburguesas! ¡Jueguen mi querido football!_

_ ¿Quieres callarte? No te soporto mas_

_ ¡Pero Iggy...!_

_ Eres un idiota. Cambiando de tema, hoy no puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa_

_ _Eh? Why?_ _

_ Ire a casa de Japón, te veo después_

_ _Yeah, yeah...__ (hablando por telefono)_ _Hey Japan! _Oye, ¿qué te parece si te lanzo otra bomba atomica? ¡Tal vez así canceles tu reunioncita con Iggy!_

_Su presidente actual se hace llamar Barack Obama, pero todos sabemos que en realidad se llama Adolfo Hitler, führer del infierno y novio del magnate del peso Ronald McDonald. _

_ ¡Che, Estados Unidos! ¡Tu jefe me cae mal!_

_ ¡A mí también! Pero bueno, tu siempre me caíste mal_

_ Ustedes son unos quejosos, _my boss is the best_ _

_ ¿Incrementar el número de tropas en Afganistan lo hace buena persona?_

_ Darle más armas a Israel me parece que también lo hace una muy buena persona_

_ _Shut up__

_Se construyeron con lo que Europa vomitaba o cagaba: asesinos, estafadores, violadores, explotadores esclavistas homosexuales,o cristianos puritanos; pues como en Europa se les cortaba la cabeza, tuvieron que huir a colonias. _

_ ¡Yumiii~! ¡No hay nada mas divertido que ver baseball y comer pie de manzana!_

_ Esto... Estados Unidos, señor..._

_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_ Usted me pidio que le avisara cuando sean las once y son las once y media señor..._

_ ¡BUUAAAAHHHHH!¡SE ME HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA IGLESIA! ¡Y SI LLEGO TARDE DÍOS ME VA A ODIAR Y VOY A IR AL INFIERNO!_

_ Esto... Usted es medio homosexual y eso va contra la iglesia... Señor_

_Consejo: si eres Gay, comunista, socialista, o pobre (o todo a la vez) lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger el primer vuelo con destino a Europa, el problema es que hay que saber dónde está Madriz o Barcelona_.

_ Ummm~..._

_ ¿Le sucede algo, Estados Unidos?_

_ Lituania, tengo un problema..._

_ ¿Es algo en que lo pueda ayudar?_

_ Tal vez... ¡Destruye a Rusia!_

_ ¡GYYYYAAA! ¡NO ME PIDA ALGO COMO ESO!_

_ Lo siento, que tal si... ¡Destruyes a Cuba!_

_ ¡TAMPOCO!_

_ ¡PERO NO PUEDES HACER NADA HOMBRE! ¡TAL VEZ EL GUSTO POR EL ROSITA DE POLONIA SE TE HA PEGADO!_

_Sus principales actividades económicas son el Narcotráfico, las extradición de Mexicanos, las invasiones a los países de tercer mundo y a crear comida rápida y chatarra. Su P.I.B ya no es el más alto del Mundo (es de la Unión Europea), pero según ellos son la nación más poderosa del Mundo. _

_ ¡Jajajaja! _United States is the best country of the world!_ _

_ No lo es_

_ ¡Soy multicultural!_

_ Discriminas a quien se te pase por el frente y tu frontera con México parece la Guerra De Trincheras_

_ ¡Mi comida es deliciosa!_

_ Ha aumentado tu indice de obesidad_

_ ¡Y soy el país mas rico del mundo!_

_ La nueva UE te supero_

_ ¡Jajajajjajajajajjajaja!_

_ ¿Quien eres?_

_ Soy Canada_

_Otro dato importante de su economía, es que los Chinos se la están bajando, por que ellos no se dan cuenta de que están invadiendo el mundo, con sus restaurantes y su gente para hacer mayorias poblacionales y tener control de la economía de todo el Mundo. _

_ Y entonces, ¿cerramos el trato-aru?_

_ ¡Claro! ¡El Mercosur abrira una ruta comercial con China!_

_ ¿Has oído eso? ¡China se esta quedando con todo!_

_ Pss, weon, tiene mucho dinero y eso es lo que necesitamos ahora_

_ Seria mas facíl si Argentina y Brasil nos consultaran antes de tomar decisiones..._

_ Ese Martin no cambia, conchesumadre_

_ ¿No deberiamos decirle a Estados Unidos de nuestro trato?_

_ No, el solo ya se enterara..._

_Como no tienen platillos típicos, o simplemente les da flojera inventar uno, se dedican a hacer comida Europea, pero como hasta eso les da flojera, la hacen con materiales artificiales para que salga rápida y no se desgasten en prepararla. _

_ _United Kingdom! Look at this!_ _

__ Eh? What is that?_  
_

__ It's a hamburguer!_  
_

_ _Hamburguer? _Esa palabra me recuerda a una ciudad de.._

_ ¡Siii! ¡Le pedí la receta a Alemania y la mejore! ¡Adémas de _hero, _soy cocinero!_

_Ellos creen que son la raza mas perfecta de América(Los muy hijos de puta se llaman a sí mismos "americanos", será porque los imbéciles creen que América es un país y no un continente) y del mundo y siempre critican a los Latinos pero igual siempre van a donde un cirujano plástico cambiar su cuerpo (rellenarse las tetas y el culo) para que sea igual al de un latino. _

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Mexico, tu tequila es veneno! ¡Y el _hero _se encargara de eliminarlo de la Tierra!_

_ ¡Callate pinche culiado!_

_ Tu amado Inglaterra nos compra cajas y cajas de tequila, wey_

_¿E-en serio?_

_ Pss, ¿por qué te mentiria wey? Ese chavo tiene un grave problema con el alcohol_

_ Tienes razon hermana, a lo mejor se aburrio de tu imitacion de cerveza alemana wey_

_ U-ustedes... ¡El no es solo Inglaterra! _He is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!_ _(sale corriendo)

_ ¡Pinche Estados Unidos! ¿A donde vas?_

_ ¡A ver al doctor Laboña! ¡Dicen que es el cirujano personal de Marcelo Tinelli! ¡Me operare el rostro para parecerme a ustedes, me pondre pectorales...! ¡Así Iggy me comprara alcohol solo a mí!_

_ Culiao de mierda_

_ Marcelo Tinelli vive en la Argentina_

_Con el lema "In God We Trust", lo utilizan como escusa de invasion de paises, genocidios y guerras. Ellos van todos los domingos a la iglesia, una iglesia que no exige absolutamente nada mas que les des dinero y acudas a sus misas _

_ _Father..._ _

_ Díme, hijo mio_

_ Imploro su perdón, porque he pecado_

_ ¿Cual es ese pecado que has cometido, hijo mio?_

_ Yo...Yo... He matado a mucha gente, le he robado a mis propios amigos, soy muy egolatra y egoísta; pero solo soy capaz de arrepentirme de esto._

_ Hijo mio, estas empezando a preocuparme. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_ Yo... ¡Cambie el alcohol de Reino Unido por café! ¡Ahora esta como loco! ¡Que va para alla, que va para aca! ¡Salta, corre, mete gol! ¡Me quiero morir!_

_ Eh, b-bueno m-i hijito... Yo tengo la solucion_

_ ¿De verdad? ¿Cual es? ¡Digame por el amor de Dios!_

_ Tal vez donando unos que otros millones en las iglesias del país, Dios le hara aparecer las soluciones_

_ ¡Cierto~! ¡Es como si le pagara un sueldo a Dios! _Thank you, father!__

_Relaciones con otros países:  
_

_Inglaterra  
_

_Su tierna mami, cada vez que quiere invadir un país le dice: "__Mami Inglaterra_: ¿_Mami, puedo invadir Irak_?", "_Si hijo, pero yo te acompaño_."  


_ Iggy, ¿tu me quieres?_

_ _Of course, you are my sweet little brother_ _

_ ¿Y podría llegar a ser algo más?_

_ Quien sabe, tal vez. Recuerda que tenemos una Relación Especial_

_ Es cierto... ¿Quieres invadir Afganistan?_

_ Claro, pero mis soldados estaran pegados a los tuyos. ¿Entendiste?_

_Japón_

_Son muy buenos amigos, tanto, que Japón le da caricaturas y videojuegos a los niños estadounidenses para que les den convulsiones.  
_

_ Buahhh, Kiku... Estas lucecitas son geniales... Buahhh~_

_ Alfred-san, ya le he pedido dos veces que no mire la television con la luz apagada. No me queda mas que volver a pedirselo_

_ Pero mira... Esos ojos grandes, esos heróes geniales... Y esas chicas..._

_ Y ya le he pedido que no se siente cerca del televisor_

_Argentina_

_Para los argentinos, los yankees, son tan queridos como los Ignorantes ingleses.. Desgraciados, quienes se piensan que por un par de dolares se pueden comprar la mesopotamia argentina..  
_

_ ¡ARGENTINAAA!_

_ ¡GYYYAAAA! ¡BUENOS AIRES Y LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO, NO ME GRITES EN EL OÍDO!_

_ ¡TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERO ESTUPIDO! ¿COMO MIERDA ES ESO DE QUE EL DOLAR VALE $6? ¿ESTAS LOCO?_

_ Ehh, bueno, es que la crisis y... Estados Unidos... y la crisis..._

_ Sos un pelotudo, parecemos dependientes de los yankees; ¡pedazo de idiota!_

_ ¡Buenoooo, no es culpa mia! ¡Es culpa del que colonizo a esos gringos!_

_ Fue Arthur Kirkland_

_ ... ¡ESE HIJO DE...!_

_Dios Bendiga a América el resto que se joda! _

_ ... y así propongo que construyamos una red gigante y pesquemos todos los pescados que podamos. No contaminamos y de paso armariamos un acuario especial para proteger a las ballenas~_

_ Esa es la idea mas ridicula que he oído_

_ Estoy de acuerdo_

_ _Ve~ _Pasta~!_

_ ¿Alguien tiene una idea mejor?_

_ ¡EHHHH! ¿Por qué nadie apoya al _hero_? ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Lo construire yo solo mientras ustedes lloran por sus ríos y mares llenos de petroleo..._

_ Que TU compras_

_ Lalala, no oígo nada~_

* * *

_Happy birthday, Alfred-sama! I love you very much! (L)_

_Ya se que dije que iba a dejar que ustedes elijan a los personajes, este es como un especial por el cumple de Alfie~  
_

_Me quedo mas largo que el anterior, es que en el artículo había muchas frases divertidas y casi todo me inspiraba xD  
_

_Puse como opcion los Países del Eje porque... No se xDD Así que lo que voy a hacer es publicar a los primeros que me sugirieron países. Así que, si no me equivoco, ahora irian China, Hungría y Alemania; y así sucesivamente... Si a un país lo nombran mas de dos veces, lo publico antes por ser mas solicitado.  
_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya y la Frikipedia, del mundo!  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!  
_


	3. Reino Unido

**_United Kingdom (Representado por Arthur Kirkland)  
_**

_El Reino Hundido de Gran Bretaña e Islandia del Norte es un país ¿europeo? rodeado de agua (porque nadie en el resto de Europa soporta a sus habitantes).  
_

_ ¡Jojo! ¡Pero si es _Anglaterre, _el que no tiene amigos!_

_ Maldito _Inglaterra, _ya verás cuando te agarre; cabron_

_ ¡No quiero formar parte de tu puto Reino Unido! ¡Quiero la independencia!_

_ _United Kingdom! I'm hungry!__

_Gobierno: piratería parlamentaria  
_

_ Ahora te haces el santo, pero antes eras un vandalo_

_ _Shut up, wine bastard!_ _

_ ¿Cuál era la Reina que promovia la piratería? ¿O era un Rey?_

_ Atrevete hablar mal de Su Majestad y te destrozare_

_ Tienes razón, ellos no tienen nada que ver. ¡Yo fui un mal tutor! _Oh, mon petit Arthur! _¡Yo te devolvere al camino correcto!_

_ ¡Eres un imbecíl!_

_Ellos son el mundo. El resto solo somos sus lugares de veraneo. _

_ ¡Oye! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de algo!_

_ ¿De qué?_

_ ¡Reino Unido solo iba a verme cuando era verano en mi país! ¡Solo me utilizaba para irse de vacaciones! ¡Que malo es!_

_ ¡Hey! ¡Conmigo hacia lo mismo!_

_ ¡Y conmigo!_

_ Todos los países que visita y conquista, se vuelven su hotel de vacacion_

_ Por estar cerca de el me crecieron las cejas..._ (aparece Reino Unido)

_ _Hi, guys! _Me dieron ganas de darme una escapadita a América Latina, ¿alguno quiere acompañarme?_

_ ¡HAY QUE ALERTAR A NUESTROS CONPADRES!_

_El trozo de tierra en mitad del mar que forma Gran Bretaña, posee en su superficie una gran gama de seres que son conocidos como los hijos de la Gran Puta? Bretaña, de entre los cuales destacan los ingleses, los escoceses y los irlandeses._

_ ¡Y la siguiente pregunta es para Alfred, de Estados Unidos!_

_ ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Los amo mucho!_

_ La pregunta es: ¿Qué gentilicio habita el Reino Unido!_

_ _That's a very easy question! _El Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, es habitado por ingleses, escoceses e irlandeses_

_ ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento Alfred! ¡La respuesta es correcta, pero te has olvidado de los galeses!_

_ ¿En Reino Unido hay galeses?

_Los ingleses autoctonos se caracterizan por tener una piel muy blanca, debido principalmente a que les cae agua durante todo el día. Se alimentan basicamente de sandwiches de pepinillo y cerveza, a las que llaman por el ridículo nombre de __Beer_, servidas en un aun mas ridícula medida que se llama pinta, y visten con camisetas de equipos del mancherter united o del liverpool.

_ N-no pue-do c-reerrrlo ¡hip! Le he ganado al e-quipo de Alemania ¡hip!_

_ Arthur, ya has bebido mucho por hoy_

_ T-tú -dices e-so.. porque...haghadfp.. conoces ¡hip! ¡Soy e-e-l g-fran Rrreiiinooo d-e... Ingla-terra...!_

_ Señor, debería escuchar a su hermano mayor_

_ Jeje, mira hermano... Un san-wich que ¡hip! habla... _I aamm Hungary..._ _

_ ¡BUAHHH! ¡SEÑOR, POR FAVOR QUITESE DE ENCIMA!_

_ ¡Inglaterra! ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no te comas al barman?

_Distintas denominaciones de los ingleses_

_Fucking Limey  
_

_ ¡%&%$#()& ! ¡Fucking limey!_

_ ¿Comó me has llamado, maldito engendro del espacio?_

_ ¡%$#%& ! ¡Limeeeyyy!_

_ ¡Ya veras!_

_ ¡Reino Unido! ¡Ya deja de molestar a Tony!_

_Otra denominacion:_

_Piratas de mierda  
_

_ ¡Señor España! ¡Señor España!_

_ ¿Qué sucede?_

_ ¡Un barco enemigo se acerca a nuestros puertos! ¡Y acaba de izar una bandera negra!_

_ ¡Carajo! ¿Se puede saber quien es?

...

_ Jeje. Hola... _Spain_ _

_ ¡Inglaterra!_

_ Ese es mi viejo nombre, ahora soy el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña_

_ Que nombre tan largo_

_ ¡Callate! ¡Este tipo de nombre largo te va a patear el trasero hasta que ruegues misericordia!_

_ Bla, bla, bla_

_ ¡Te recuerdo que derrote a tu Armada Invencible!_

_ ¡Callate! ¡Te voy a clavar un florete en la p...! ¡Hijo de puta!_

_ ¡Mira quien habla! ¿Quieres pelear?_

_ ¡Si! ¡Ven y...! Espera, ¿no viniste aquí para eso?_

_ Solo te distraia mientras mis hombres invaden tu Rio de la Plata_

_ ¡Ah, ok!... ¡HIJO DE UNA GRAN...!_

_Dichos y Refranes:_

_Europa ha quedado aislada  
_

_ Me siento tan solo... _But I should not worry! _¡Estas aislado es mejor que estar cerca de Francia! ¡O de España! O de Italia, Austria, Hungría, Suiza, Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega..._ (se deprimio)

_ _Don't worry little brother_ _

__ We will always be with you_ _

_ ¡Ustedes viven en otra isla!_

_No pain, no gain _

Notas de Inglaterra.

22 de abril.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños y no he recibido un solo regalo, obsequio y/o presente. Ni siquiera una miserable carta. Llevo casi un mes en altamar, se me han acabado las provisiones, toda mi ropa esta sucia y el barco esta hecho mierda. Aún así destrui/hundí/machaque/rostize varios galeones españoles y franceses. Espero llegar para mañana a casa y que me mimen mucho... ¿A quien quiero engañar? Dos días de descanso y vuelvo a zarpar. Alguien tiene que mantener la casa; y siendo pirata las putas salen mas baratas.

_Inventos igleses_

_Fuck (palabra de uso obligatorio en cada frase)  
_

_ ¿Así que quieres que te aumente el sueldo, eh? _Fuck you! _¡Haré el almuerzo de Alfred yo mismo! ¡Hijo de una gran...!_

_ ¿Ingwatera?_

_ ¡Alfred! ¿Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas ahi?_

_ Me despewte de mi noni y no estabas_

_ _I'm sorry. _Es que tu hermano mayor tiene que trabajar para que seas un país grande y fuerte_

_ Ohh, ¿y que sinifica _fuck_?_

_ ¡Nada, nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!_

_ ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad _bon ami_?_

_ _Fucking bastard! _¡Vuelve a tu puto territorio!_

_La música rock y el fish and chips (pescadito frito con patatas fritas solo comestible por ellos y Bertoking) _

_ ¡WAAAAAA! ¡Es el cantante de los Sex Pistols!_

_ Oye bastardo, ¿me darías un autografo?_

_ ¡Yo también quiero uno-aru!_

_ ¡Y yo!_

_ Hungría, no deberias estar escuchando ese tipo de música..._

_ _Shut up! _¡No soy el jodido Johnny Rotten! ¡Soy Arthur!_

_ ¿Arthur? ¿Arthur Kirkland?_

_ ¿Inglaterra?_

_ _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! That's my name! _No tolerare que se me llame de otra forma. El nombre es lo unico que es realmente nuestro, no importa si alguien se llama igual que tu; tu siempre seras el mismo..._

_ Que ridiculo_

_ ¿Alguien quiere _fish and chips_?_

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

_Y Estados Unidos _

_ ... y así propongo que inventemos una maquina para hacer hamburguesas gigante y las repartiremos a la gente necesitada. ¡Y se acabara el hambre en el mundo!_

_ Eso no tiene sentido. No voy a apoyar una idea fuera de la realidad como esa_

_ ¡Uhh! ¡Iggy, tu nunca apoyas mis ideas!_

_ ¡Porque estan fuera de la realidad!_

_ ¡Eso no es lo que me dices en las noches!

_ ¿Qué cosa?_

_ Mi querido _Amerikai_, ¿que es lo que te dice Reino Unido por las noches?_

_ ¡De todo! El otro día me dijo que lo tengo muy estrecho y que le encanta metermela tres veces por día. Pero en lo personal, preferiria que fueran cuatro, pero ALGUIEN esta empezando a acabar rapido._

_ ¿En serio?_

_ ¡Kesesese!_

_ _Fucking american!_ _

_Los escoceses son como ingleses, se alimentan de la misma forma; pero cambian la cerveza por el whisky escoces. Es además la principal fuente de la economía escocesa, pues se envían a todos los sitios del mundo para fomentar el botellón. Encubren su piernas con faldas hechas con los restos de manteles de cuadros, y el torso con gaitas.  
_

_ ¡Deja de hacer ese _fucking _ruido! ¡Estoy tratando de trabajar!_

_ Oye, ten cuidado a que le dices _fucking_, maldito mocoso_

_ Callate, hoy no tengo ganas de escucharte_

_ ¿Crees que yo quiero escucharte a ti? Tengo mejores cosas para hacer, como esto..._

_ ¿Como q-? ¡EEEEEHHHH! ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS USANDO FALDA COMO UNA MUJER?_

_ ¡TÚ NO COMPRENDES MI SENTIDO DE LA MODA! Y yo que por una vez, una vez en la vida, quise ser un buen hermano y cosi una para ti..._

_ ¡No la quiero!_

_ Entonces tú se bueno con tu hermano Escocia y ven a tocar la gaita con el_

_ ¡Pero acabo de decirte que dejes de hacer ruido!_

_ Y yo no te escuche_

_Los irlandeses no se sabe bien como son, pues es el pueblo minoritario, y se cree que viven en las praderas, en las cuevas, en los pubs irlandeses y en el Pedrón de Gibraltar, aunque hay quienes dicen haberlos vistos y reconocerlos como diminutos ingleses. _

_ ¡Su-san! ¿Almorzamos juntos?_

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ Ahh, me encanta comer contigo~ Sealand me ha dicho algo curioso. Dice que ha visto un irlandes cuando jugaba con Letonia... Me preocupa Su-san, ¿podrías hablar con el?_

_ _¿D'c's q' vio u' i'l'd's? (¿Dices que vio un irlandes?)_ _

_ Siii, me preocupa mucho, Su-san. ¿Y si son peligrosos? Ya sabes, una version más violenta de Inglaterra y Escocia_

_ _Y' n' s'q'ra r'c'rdo d'n'd q'da I'r'l'n'd (Yo ni siquiera recuerdo donde queda Irlanda)_ _

_Fracasaron en todo deporte, y si mencionas la palabra que empieza con "MARA" y termina con "DONA" frente a un inglés probablemente intente matarte, o se suicide.  
_

_ ¡GOLAZOOOO! ¡GOOOLL DEL 10! ¡CHUPAMELA INGLATERRAAAA!_

_ _Shut up! _¡Es obvio que fue mano!_

_ El arbitro dice que es valido~ _Ve~_ _

_ ¡Nadie pidio tu opinion!_

_ _Veee~. Germania!_ _

_ No molestes a Italia, Reino Unido. Todos vimos que fue un gol, flor de gol_

_ ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ARGENTINA ES EL PAÍS DEL FUTBOL! ¡INGLÉS IGNORANTE! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

_Dios Salve a la Reina _

_ Nos encontramos en... donde... boda real... entre el principe Guillermo... y Kate Middleton..._

_ ¡Liet! Como que se perdio la señal y quiero ver la boda real_

_ Ya la estoy arreglando. Uhh, no entiendo porque todo el mundo se emociona por semejante cosa como una boda..._

_ Tu porque estas fuera de onda Liet, tipo que no ves los hermosos vestidos y los trajes elegantes. Y los sombreros que combinan con los vestidos; realmente no entiendo de que te quejas. Aparte, como que quiero criticar el vestuario de Inglaterra_

_ Polonia esta sonando el himno britanico, ten un poco de educacion y ponte de pie..._

_ Ese himno es poco genial, no pienso levantarme_

_ Pero..._

_ ¡Liet! ¡Volvio a arruinarse la señal!_

_ Ya no hay respeto..._

* * *

_Dos capis en un día! Como se nota que no tengo nada para hacer... En realidad si, pero no tengo ganas xDD_

_Hoy, 4 de julio, llueve en Baires... Como ese fatídico día en 1776.  
_

_Cada vez me estan quedando mas largos los caps, es que leo los articulos y cuando veo algo que me gusta; lo escribo y me agarra la inspiracion y... Así sale esto. Jiji  
_

_Se lo dedico a las fans de Alfred, Arthur y del UKUS y USUK.  
_

_Espero que les guste, gracias por leer! Happy birthday Alfred-sama! (again)  
_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y la Frikipedia a nosotros, los frikis.  
_


	4. Finlandia

**_Suomi (Representada por Tino Väinämöinen)_**

_Finlandia es mejor conocida como "__El País al lado del país al lado del país arriba de Inglaterra_" (creo). Su nombre viene del Guaraní y significa "_Lugar donde habitan las especies de climas fríos_".  


_ Mamá, tengo frío. ¿Por qué en tu país y en el de papá hace mucho frío?_

_ Es por nuestra ubicacion geografica Sealand, y tampoco hace tanto frío. Solo unos... -4° C_

_ ¡Pero estamos bajo cero!_

_ Mirale el lado bueno, en el sur estan a -10_

_Lema: Hace frío.(en voces guturales) _

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Hoy hace más frío que ayer!_

_ ¡Guau!_

_ Sea-kun, tu pasas mas tiempo con Su-san que conmigo. ¡Deberias estar acostumbrado al frío!_

_ Es que Dinamarca-niisan va seguido a casa a molestar a papá y el pone la calefaccion al maximo para que le baje la presion y vaya afuera a dormir con los perros_

_Su himno es death metal y esta en finés combinado con idioma Laiho, al igual que su constitución. _

_ Fin... Oye, Fin... Fin... _¡Finland!__

_ ¡Su-san! ¡Lo siento, no te escuche!_

__ T'n's l' m's'c' m'y f'rte (Tienes la música muy fuerte)_ _

_ ¿Eso crees? ¡Pero yo siento que esta muy baja!_

_ _N' d'b's s'cu'ch'r m's'c' m'y f'r't (No debes escuchar música muy fuerte)_ _

_ No sabes sentir la belleza de los acordes de una guitarra electrica y de los golpes de la bateria, Su-san_

_Aunque se diga lo contrario este país no pertenece al liga vikinga, no hay constancia del paso de Thor ni de ningún Dios Vikingo por las aduanas  
_

_ Lo siento chicos, hoy no podre salir con ustedes_

_ ¿Ehh? ¿Por qúe, por qué?_

_ Voy a cenar a la casa de Estonia_

_ ¿Ese idiota que cree ser un país nordico? No me gusta que andes con ese, Fin_

_ Ay, Ta-san, solo estas celoso. Mis costumbres se asemejan mas a las de el que a las suyas.._

_ ¿Qué tratas de decir Fin? ¿Quieres dejarme otra vez? ¡No me dejes otra vez puedo cahlkahflaf!_

_ _C'll't'__

_El finlandes promedio viene de finlandia y toca en Children Of Bodom o The Rasmus. Puede ser gûero, rubio o tener el pelo amarillo.  
_

_ Aquí tienes el CD que me pediste Nor_

_ _Takk__

_ Oye Fin, ¿qué te hiciste en el cabello?_

_ ¡Te queda genial, finlandes!_

_ Tú no te metas, Puffin. Pero yo también quiero saber_

_ ¡Es la nueva moda! ¿Se enteraron de que The Rasmu¡s ha salido a una gira mundial? ¡Los voy a seguir! Como representante del país es mi deber acompañarlos_

_ ¿Y que dijo Svi sobre eso?_

_ ¡Por favor no le digas nada a Su-san!_

_Son gente educada, fina y bien hablada cuando les SALE DE POR AHI...sino están todo el día diciendo palabrotas (los chicos) y cotilleando (las chicas)pero graciasdió allá las marujas no están en televisión. _

_ Ajám, ajám, ajám... Si,si...Adios... Dios, mi jefe me tiene harto. Este _vitun laiska _cree que yo tengo todas las soluciones; _olen aivan vitun maa! Haista paska!_ _

_ _Fin, ¿e't's 'n c's?_ _

_ ¡Si, Su-san! ¡Estoy en la sala!_

_Los chicos finlandeses como ya anoté antes además de ser rubios y tener el pelo amarillo pollo, ojos azules o verdes, nunca negros o castaños sino estaríamos hablando de una falsificación barata, si acaso rojos (por la bebida, algo usual)._

_ Y en-tnces le dij... Q' o me lo daaba en ama-rillllooo o qu-e sse lo me-ta en el _perse...__

_ ¡Kesesese! A mí me paso algo parecio... P-perro _West _no m-e djo pt-arr al hijo de su madrrre_

_ Ami... _Preussi _tu y tu t-ne-mos taaaanto n' común... D-berias b´scar-te una sposa, como yo..._

_ Creí que eras la esposa de Suecia_ (del cagaso se le paso lo borracho)

_ Seee, p-ro d-si-mula-mos q' s' el actvo para que n' qu-ede en verguen-za. Jajaja

_La seguridad sosiá es supermegafashionhiper buena, allá no hay pobres, hay gente de poco dinero como yo pero que tienen pan para meterse en la boca cada día y de comprarme Ipods para la familia, y aver quien coño duerme en la calle a -20 grados o más digo menos... o.O ? _

_ ¡Mira Su-san! ¡La inseguridad ha bajado en un 20%!_

_ _T' f'l'c't'o (Te felicito)_ _

_ Esto me tranquiliza mucho. Ahora Sea-kun podrá salir a jugar sin preocuparse de que los niños malos lo molesten_

_ _Fin, Sealand n' t'n'e a'm'g's (Fin, Sealand no tiene amigos)_ _

_ ¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de ese niño, el del rulito?_

_ _¿S'b'r'g? S'p'n'g q' c'u'nt'a... ¿S' t' o'c'r'e a'g p'a'rra q' t'n'g a'm'g's? (¿Seborga? Supongo que cuenta... ¿Se te ocurre algo para que tenga amigos?)_ _

_ ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de vacaciones? No es que me sobre el dinero, pero tengo lo suficiente para ir a algún lugar calido_

_ _¿Spanien?_ _

_ ¡España sera! Pobrecito, esta en crisis. Un poco de turismo lo ayudará_

_En verano suavecito que es cuando todo finlandés muestra su cuerpo sersy blankusko al sol y ver cómo se le cambia el color de blanco a rojo es todo un fenómeno, suele llover (casi todos los días) y también caen relámpagos, que los lanza Zeus, el dios del Olimpo (por el culo te la hinco XD). _

_ Adoro los veranos en Finlandia: viento suave, mucho sol, chicas lindas en bikini..._

_ _F__rère aîné, _no me gusta que mires anatomia femenina delante de mi..._

_ Lo mismo digo_

_ _Ohh, mon petit Monaco et Canada, _no deberian avergonzarse de su oniisan; yo solo quiero darle al mundo todo mi _amour..._ _

_ De acuerdo, pero si te agarran _Sweden and Finland... __

_ Yo me voy al hotel, estar con ustedes me dan ganas de independizarme otra vez. Aunque ya me haya independizado_

_ Esta bien,¡vete! ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar si tu te vas?_

_ Francia, es mejor que vayamos con Monaco, esta empezando a llover_

_ ¡La lluvia no sera un impedimento para conseguir el bronceado perfectooooo! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!_

_ _HELP! HELP! _¡EL PALO DE LA SOMBRILLA ATRAE A LOS RELÁMPAGOS!_

_Al finlandés de edad madura (30-60 años) le gusta ir a su cabaña de verano con su familia al río a pescar, ir a la sauna, beber cerveza y café (10 tazas al día aprox.) _

_ ¡Mira papá! ¡He sacado uno!_

_ _Ese 's m' h'j' (Ese es mi hijo)_ _

_ ¿Más café, Su-san?_

_ _G'c''s, umm... Mon fru p'p'r' 'l m'j'r c'f (Gracias, umm... Mi esposa prepara el mejor café)_ _

_ ¡Su-san!... ¡Que no soy tu esposa!_

_Capital:_

_La Casa de Santa Claus  
_

_ ¡Felíz Navidad!_

_ Waaa! Mira Alemania, recetas para cocinar pasta con sabores exoticos... ¡Qué rico!_

_ Qué bien, Italia_

_ ¿Y a ti que te trajeron~?_

_ Ehh... Nada importante_

_ ¡Mira Reino Unido! ¡Una chaqueta de aviador hecha con piel de oso!_

_ ¡Eres un asesino, _git! _¡Y esa chaqueta de aviador es igual a la otra!_

_ Nor~ ¿Te gusto tu regalo?_

_ Una foto tuya vestido como Alemania. Fin me trajo el Silent Hill 7, estoy muy contento_

_ ¡Qué malo eres Nor!_

_ ¿A ti que te trajeron _Sverige?_ _

_ _'n a'b'm c'n f't's d' Fin. S'n m'y b'n't's, 's c'm' s' n' 'h'b'r n't'd q' lo f't'g'f'r'n (Un albúm con fotos de Fin. Son muy bonitas, es como si no hubiera notado que lo fotografiaron)_

* * *

_Creo que deje a Fin como una mamá irresponsable T.T Es que como Sealand fue adoptado por Suecia, quise hacer que se vieran mas cercanos...  
_

_Gracias por todos sus reviews! Me gustaria escribir sobre todos los países que me piden, pero hay veces que no me viene la inspiracion T.T Por poner un ejemplo: empece a escribir sobre China y Hungría y me sentí como bloqueada y los deje por la mitad :( Igual sigan escribiendo los que quieran y yo voy a ver que hago jeje  
_

_Gracias por leer!  
_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y la Frikipedia a Antonio y a nosotros, los frikis.  
_


	5. Austria

_**Österreich (Representado por Roderich Edelstein)**__  
_

_También llamada La Pequeña Alemania o La Alemania del Sur es el país más grande de Europa desde que ganó la Primera Guerra Mundial en 1914 en dos días.  
_

_ Tendrás que entregar territorios_

_ _Ja__

_ Y pagar una graan indemnizacion_

_ _Ja__

_ Y separarte de tu esposa_

_ ¿No hay otra opción?_

_ No, yo me hare cargo de ella-da_

_ Ní modo... ¿Al menos puedo despedirme?_

_ Después de tu vergonzosa derrota, es lo menos que podemos dejarte hacer_

_Tiene fronteras sólo con El Imperio Aléman de los poderosos reyes Merkel, con el Imperio Ruso de Vladimir Putin y sus lacayos, con la Italia Pizzera y con dos o tres pequeños países de por ahí. _

_ _Ve~ _¿Te gustaron mis pastelillos, señor Austria?_

_ _Ja. _Recuerdo cuando me los cocinabas en casa, tienen ese delicioso sabor y suavidad que en ese entonces_

_ _Grazie! _Alemania dice que sabrían mejor si les pongo crema_

_ ¿Y qué importa lo que diga Alemania? No va a modificar la receta de mi postre favorito, ese tonto_

_ Uhh, ¡no digas esas cosas de Alemania, señor Austria! ¡Estas hablando como niichan!_

_ No me pongas al mismo nível que tu _bruder_ _

_ ¡Oígan! ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido-da? Estoy tratando de esconderme de _sestra__

_ Waaa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

_ ¡Vuelve a tu lado de la frontera!_

_Su armada es la más podersosa del mundo después de la Suiza y la Española._

_ ¡Vamos soldados! _Eins, zwei, drei! Eins, zwei, drei!_ _

_ ¡Señorito! ¡El awesome yo ha venido a...! ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_ Entrenando a mis soldados, no quiero depender tanto del Sacro Imperio Romano y de Hungría_

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡Como por ahora somos amigos, el awesome yo sera sincero contigo!_

_ ¿Que quieres decir? _Dumm_ _

_ Tu ármada sola es bastante debíl, el día en que entres guerra solo no podras hacer nada. ¡Kesese!_

_ ¡Callate! ¡La armada de la gran Austria será la mejor del mundo!... Algún día_

_Himno: ''Dios joda a los Rusos y a los Turcos'' _

_ No puedo creer que estemos así todos los días... ¿Cuantas veces te ha derrotado Turquía? ¿Cuantas?_

_ Cuarenta y ocho_

_ ¡Con esta cuarenta y nueve! ¡Yo no estare siempre para ir a salvarte, idiota!_

_ Tal vez, pero ahora que _Russland_ anda tras de mí es lindo tener un amigo_

_ ¡Callate! Solo trata de arriesgarte mucho_

_ Lo prometo_

_El jefe mandamás de Austria es el Emperador de Austria, Rey de Hungría, Bohemia, Croacia (cruzadia en castellano), Eslovenia, Dalmacia, Galicia (va en serio) y Lodomeria y también Señor de Burronia. _

_ España, tu y Austria tienen el mismo jefe. ¿No son tan romanticos?_

_ _Callate. _El matrimonio solo ha sido por conveniencia tío, que me quedaba a la deriva si no encontraba un rey_

_ Jajaja, _bon ami,_ también compartes jefe con Hungría_

_ ¡Eso es cierto! Y Hungría tiene esos... Bultitos de alegría, que me hacen sentír... Acompañado_

_ Jajaja. Igual me extraña que no haya algo entre esos dos... Austria y Hungría. Sus nombres quedan lindos juntos_

_ ¿Tu crees que haya algo oculto entre ellos?_

_ _Spanien! _¿Has visto a Hungría? Necesito que haga unos mandados..._

_ ¡Yo te los hago! ¡Para eso me tienes a mi! ¡Tu apasionado nuevo esposo!_

_ No gracias, ella hace todo tal cual le digo y tu eres un inutil_ (Austria se va)

_ ¡Me esta engañando con ella Francia! ¡Soy un cornudo!_

_Este buen señor hace lo que la da la gana, como invadir países o ejecutar rebeldes, como dice la consitución vigente de 1883. Nadie tiene cojones pare enfrentarse a él (Sólo Dios y Chuck Norris, pero son amigos de Austria). _

_ Señor Austria, ¿por qué ahora mi niichan vive con nosotros?_

_ Porque España no esta en condiciones de cuidarlo. ¿Acaso te molesta que este aquí?_

_ No, pero... Pense que usted no lo queria_

_ Ahora lo quiero y nadie le niega nada al imperio austriaco, ¿entendiste Italia?_

_ Waaaa! ¡Entendí, entendí!_

_La política exterior de Austria se mantiene como una política denominada de "¡A LAS ARMAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" _

_ ¡Serbia ha asesinado a nuestro _kaiser_! ¡Lo derrotaremos con todo lo que tenemos!_

_ _Ja, sir!_ _

_ Señor Austria, creo que nos estamos precipitando..._

_ No te preocupes mi amor, lo tengo todo controlado_

_ ¡Rusia nos ha declarado la guerra, señor!_

_ Con que lo tenia todo controlado..._

_ Eso no me preocupa, querida. Con nuestro ejercito y el de Alemania estamos mas que bien_

_ ¡Francia ha declarado la guerra a Alemania señor!_

_ ¿Donde está mi piano?_

_Austria hoy:_

_No hay más que ver una de las pelis de Schwarzenegger  
_

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Hey Austria! ¿Has visto mi nueva peli de Terminator?_

_ Si, y pienso que es horriblemente repetitiva. ¿Cuando lograran salvar a John Connor?_

_ ¡Eso no importa! ¡Pero recaudan miles de dolares! ¡Si tienes mas actores como Arnie mandamelos!_

_ Sigue soñando_

_Como hay regiones en tantos rincones, además de pseudoalemanes, en Austria hay también húngaros, croatas, serbios, chinos, coreanos, judíos, nazis y gente de nosecuántas etnia más de nombre raro. _

_ ¡Señoritoooo! ¡El grandioso ha venido a jugaarrr~!_

_ Estoy ocupado, no me molestes_

_ ¡Mirrraaa! ¡He traído a España y a Francia conmigooo~!_

_ Estas partituras son para un evento muy importante_

_ ¡Y también estan Croacia y Serbiaaa~!_

_ Te repito que estoy ocupado_

_ ¡Y _West _y Hungría también~!_

_ ¡Esta bien! ¡Vayan a servirse algo en la cocina! _Mein Gott!__

_ Ehh Austria, se me cayo por accidente ese cuadro donde estas tu con Eli y Feli; lo siento chaval jeje_

_ Descargare en el piano la ira que me invade_

_La cocina de Austria es conocida en el resto del mundo por sus bollicaos, sus frankurts con ketchup barato Prima y dulces, un ejemplo de esto son los huevos Kinder _

_ ¡Romanooo~! ¡El jefe España te ha traido un regalo!_

_ ¿Regalo? ¡Dame, dame!_

_ ¡Un huevo Kinder! ¡Y de los grandes de pascua, como a tí te gustan!_

_ ¡Que ricooooo!_

_ Ayy, me encanta ver feliz a mi Lovi~. Pero pense que no te gustaban las cosas alemanas_

_ ¿El huevo Kinder es alemán?_

_ En realidad es austriaco..._

_ ¡Qué asco! _Cazzo! _¡No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ese anteojudo de mierda, come salchichas!_

_ Pero Loviii..._

_ ¡Ya mismo me vas a buscar otro regalo!

* * *

_Ok, no se que pensar de Austria después de esto xDD_

_Quisiera hacerles una consultita, leí por ahi que Alfred tiene como 19 años humanos y Arthur 23. ¿Alguien sabe cuantos años tienen los demas países? Busque por ahi y no encontre nada T.T  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado, grazie per la lettura!  
_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y la Friki... bla bla bla  
_


	6. Alemania

_**Deutschland**_ **_(Representada por Ludwig Beilschmidt)_**

_Lema: Hacer creer que son eficientes y quedar en 3er lugar en el mundial de Furbol  
_

_ ¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS! ¡EN TU CARA MACHO PATATAS! ¡TE PATEAMOS EL CULO JAJAJA! _CHE COSA E DEGNA DI ESSERE VISSUTA, JAJA! CAZZO!__

__ Ve~ _¿Estas enojado Alemania?_ _  
_

_ No, Italia_

_ ¿Seguro?_

_ Seguro, ve a festejar_

_ Ok! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Hermano España paga el vino!_

_Capital:_

_Bayern de Munich  
_

_ ¡JAJAJAJA!_ I WIN, I WIN! THE CHELSEA IS THE BEST TEAM OF THE WORLD! JAJAJAJA!__

_ _Ve~ _¿Estas enojado Alemania?_

_ No, Italia_

_ ¿Seguro?_

_ Seguro, vayamonos de aquí_

_ Quiero felicitar a mis jugadores... y a los fanaticos... y a toda Inglaterra... Esto es para ustedes. _Alfred this is for you too! I love you very much!_  
_

_Los alemanes, son bruscos, autoritarios y tienen mandíbulas enormes. _

_ ¡YA DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS! ¡AHORA EN ESTA JUNTA HABRÁ ORDEN! _VERSTANDEN? _¡ORDEN!_

_ Oye _West,_ no te pongas así. Todos sabemos que este desorden fue culpa del señorito_

_ _Mit mondtál?_ _

__ _Puroisen-san, usted ni siquiera es un país_

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡Te creía más inteligente Japón! ¡El awesome yo representa al este de Alemania!_

_ Pobre de esa gente, ser representado por un tonto_

_ ¡Repiteme eso señorito estirado!_

_ ¡BASTA _BRUDER! _¡AL PROXÍMO QUE DIGA UNA TONTERIA LO ECHARE DE LA SALA!_

_ _Ve~ _Alemania, ¿nunca se te metio una mosca en la boca? Como la tienes tan grande..._

_La producción de pornografía sigue siendo un pilar fundamental en la economía alemana, esperándose su pronta recuperación después de la dura competencia que ofrecen los films gays coreanos._

_ _Ve, ve, ve, ve... _Waaa! ¡Una puerta abierta! Ohh... ¡La habitación de Alemania!, ¿qué habra por aquí? Umm~_

...

_ Nii-nii-chan... Te-ten-go mi-edooo_

_ Eso te pasa por juntarte con ese _patatero di_ _merda. _Pero su porno sadomaso no esta tan mal..._

_ ¡Niichan!_

_ ¿Qué? No porque me trajiste estos videos voy a odiarlo mas, eso si, no pienso comprarlos_

_ ¿Por que?_

_ Despierta Veneciano, el porno gay esta moda, preguntale a Hungría_

_Población:_

_Altos, rubios y feos y rubias buenorras  
_

_ _Ciao, bella! Muak, muak! Ciao!_ _

_ Italia, comportate_

_ En tu país hay chicas muy lindas, Alemania~. Pero..._

_ ¿Pero?_

_ Son muy altas y los hombres también_

_ Se supone que así eran los antiguos germanos, altos y de contextura musculosa_

_ Pero Prusia no es así_

_ Porqué el esta mas relacionado con los teutones_

_ Pero tu también eres teutón_

_ Cierto_

_ Entonces, por eso los alemanes del este son diferentes a los del oeste_

_ _Ja. _Es como tu hermano y tú_

_ Waaa! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Eres adoptado!

_No hay datos del país del 33 al 45. Pero se supone que estaban en una fiesta a la que invitaron a muchos polacos y a unos seis millones de judios_

__ Germany! _¡El racismo que ha mostrado tu país es imperdonable! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?_

_ Yo solo estaba siguiendo ordenes, siempre supe que mi jefe estaba loco_

_ Umm, _mon cher Arthur _creo que es una excusa factible. Todos sufrimos mucho de la mano de nuestros jefes_

_ Supongo que sí, pero igual, todos los crimenes contra la humanidad seran castigados estrictamente. _Do you understand me?_ _

_ _Ja. _No podría estar mas complacido de que se así fuera, me lo meresco_

_ Y deberas pagarle una gran deuda a Francia_ (susurro)_

_ Y debo pagar una... ¡Oye!_

_El alemán es, por tanto, una forma 'gitana' del inglés. Hay claros ejemplos en palabras como "house" la cual se escribe "haus" en alemán. Esto también pasa con "mouse" "maus"). _

_ Macho patatas, maldito patatero, patatero deforme, macho come patatas..._

_ ¡Niichan! ¡No le digas cosas tan feas a Alemania!_

_ _Kraut, _gordo come salchichas, fisiculturista deformado..._

_ ¡Por favor niichan no sigas! _Veee T.T_ _

_ Mandón, estupido, bastardo pervertido, intento de inglés..._

_ ¡Ya basta! ¡Puedo dejar que me golpees y me insultes! ¡Pero tampoco me digas algo tan feo!_

_ Reino Unido y tu son parientes, Reino Unido y tu son parientes~_

_ _Silence!_ _

_Típicos Tópicos:  
_

_Invadir Francia y Polonia  
_

_ Entonces yo me quedo con el este de Polonia y tu con el oeste-da, ¿es un trato?_

_ _Ja. _Pero recuerda que no tenemos que decirselo a nadie_

_ Claro que no, porque no podría construir mi casa de campo y entonces... _kolkol_ _

...

_ ¡Francia no baka! ¡Alemania te ha quitado la mitad de tu territorio!_

_ ¡Como puedes ser tan descuidado-aru!_

_ Jajaja, ni modo, como el _hero _que soy; te rescataré de las garras de ese _kraut_ _

_ Uff, eres muy debíl-aru. En vez de ayudarte deberiamos dejarte tirado con Alemania-aru_

_ Estoy de acuerdo con China, _kolkol_ _

_ ¡Los odio a todos!_

_Cosas típicas alemanas:_

_Michael Schumacher  
_

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡Mira _West_! ¡Ganamos la Formúla 1, otra vez! ¡Kesesese!_

__ Ja. _Estoy muy feliz, _bruder_ _

_ ¡Señor Alemania! ¡Y señor Alemania canoso!_

_ ¡Oye!_

_ ¿A quien le dedican este merecido triunfo?_

_ Pues a la producción, al jurado, a Marcelo y a toda la gente que me conoce. Y a Martita que me peino, a Chechu que me maquillo..._

_ Quiero dedicarselo a todo el país, tendremos una fiesta privada con Michael y su familia... Y también se lo dedicare a mis amigos de Europa Oriental, Austria, Suiza, Hungría... Y a mi amigo, _Italien_ _

_ ¡Awww! ¡Qué ternura!_

_ ¿Estamos en vivo?_

_ Y transmitiendo por cadena mundial_

_El tenerr grran compañía. Yo tenerrr grran compañía. Nosotrros juntarr y ahorra tenerr grrandísima compañía  
_

_ _Hey, Germany!_ Hay algo que quiero decirte_

_ ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?_

_ Aunque hayas logrado salir de tu crisis y ahora seas una gran potencia mundial no te da el derecho de andar comprando empresas de otros países y andar despiendo empleados. Cambia tu actitud o tendremos problemas, ¿ok?_ (suspira)_ Se que estas resentido porque el _hero _termino con tu gobierno nazi y con lo terco que eres te cuesta darme las gracias... Pero tampoco que es para que llenes mi país de desempleados_

_ ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Pero ya que piensas eso de mi, debes saber que Reino Unido y yo compartimos sangre germanica y si yo compro empresas extranjeras para dejar desempleados en dicho territorio... Tú haces lo mismo, digo, tu, yo y Reino Unido compartimos origenes. _Verstanden?_ _

_ Tu... tienes razón. ¡Tienes toda la razon! ¡BUAAAAHHH! ¡SOY MALO MUY MALOOOO, BUAAAHHH!_

_ ¿Como mierda educo Arthur a este niño?_

* * *

_Y otro pobre personaje ha caido en las garras de la Friki! Pobrecito Alemania... Todo es culpa de Hitler! u.u _

_Quiero agradecer a **bickyta lovegood cullen **y a **Harakumi Nakamura, **me sacaron mis dudas! :D  
_

_Y concuerdo con **Kisa Devalier, **Italia es mas viejo que Alemania; ¿como carajo pueden tener la misma ''edad''? o.o Re-flashero, encima Lud parece mas viejo que Feli xDD  
_

_Gracias por leer, sigan sugiriendo los países que mas les gusten! Pero me parece raro que no hayan pedido a Francia y a... ¿Como era que se llamaba? El del osito que flota... No importa, ya me voy a acordar quien es xDD  
_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya y la Friki de Toño.  
_


	7. Suiza

_**Schweiz (Representada por Vash Zwingli)**  
_

_Himno: ¡Abuelito dime Tu!  
_

_ ¡Oniisama! ¡Ha llegado este paquete para ti!_

__ Warum ich? _¿No tiene remitente?_

_ _Nein. _¿No será algún objeto peligroso_

_ No te preocupes, ahora lo reviso_ (Liech se va)_ Veamos, quien ha enviado esto..._

**Estimado Suiza: cumpliendose 10 años de estrenada la famosa pelicula ''Heidi'' hemos organizado un homenaje. P.D: Si no quieres que tu hermanita escuche, no la dejes salir de la casa. **_  
_

_ De nuevo esa maldita pelicula... ¡Liech, no se te ocurra salir de la casa!_

_ ¿Qué dices oniisama? ¡No te escucho! ¡Hay un ruido extraño que viene de afuera! ¡Abrire la ventana para...!_

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_ **¡ABUELITO DIME TU! ¿DIME QUE SONIDOS SON LOS QUE OIGO YO? ¡ABUELITO DIME TU! ¿POR QUÉ YO EN LA NUBE VOY?_ **

_ ¡QUITEN ESA ENDEMONIADA CANCION AHORAA! ¡LES AGUJEREARE EL TRASERO!_

_Capital:_

_Casita del Abuelo  
_

_ Oniisama, no deberias angustiarte por una cancion inocente_

_ Siempre exageras todo, no has cambiado nada_

_ ¡Callate! ¡Tu no sabes nada!_

_ ¿Qué cosa, oniisama?_

_ Nada importante Liech, olvidemos esto y miremos television_

_Hetalia _

_ ¡Y la siguiente pregunta es para Alfred de Estados Unidos!

_ _Thank you so much! _La última vez perdí, pero los _heros _nunca pierden_

_ ¡Eso es tener espiritu! Como soy muy bueno y sexy, te hare una pregunta muy facíl. ¿La capital de Suiza?_

_ ¡Eso es muy facil! _Grampa's house!_ _

_ Maldito bastardo..._

_ ¡Tranquilo oniisama! ¡Cualquiera se equivoca!_

_ ¡Heidi es un puto personaje de ficcion!

_Pastorcita Dictadora:_

_Heidi  
_

_ Toma Suiza, te hara bien_

_ _Danke, _Hungría. Siento haberte hecho venir..._

_ ¡No te preocupes! ¡Justo esta cruzando los Alpes para visitar a Ita-chan!_

_ ¿Has visto? La gente cuerda sabe que los Alpes no son solo suizos_

_ Callate, pero tienes razon_

_ Mira oniisama, le han hecho otra pregunta al señor Estados Unidos_

_ Hmp, espero que esta vez diga algo inteligente_ (mirando el televisor)

_ Muy bien Alfred, ¿como se llama la canciller suiza?_

_ ¡Pero eso es mas facíl que lo anterior! ¡Obviamente es Hei...!_ (explota el televisor)

_ ¡Oniisama! ¡Ya le disparaste a otro televisor!_

_Personalidades:_

_Heidi, el abuelito de Heidi, las cabras de Heidi y Roger Federer  
_

_ _Porca miseria...Hurensohn...Maudit..._ _

_ Oniisama, esta diciendo malas palabras_

_ ¡Le estas dando un mal ejemplo a tu hermana!_

_ ¿Ah, si? ¡Pues tu que sabes, ehh! ¡Que lo unico que digan de tu país es Heidi, ayy Heidi! ¡Heidi la pastorcita! ¡Con sus ovejitas re tiernitas! ¡Cantemos todos juntos!_

_ Bueno, yo te comprendo Suiza..._

_ ¿De verdad?_

_ Si, de lo unico que se habla de Hungría es de Rubik y su cubo_

_ ¡Por favor Elizabeta! ¡En tu país hay lugares hermosos, alimentos refinados, gente educada! Mirate, eres hermosa..._

_ ¡Que tierno! ¡Oniisama! ¡Tu país es unico también! ¡Hay otra personalidad reconocida que no es Heidi y que a mi me gusta mucho!_

_ ¿En-enserio Liech? ¿Quien es?_

_ ¡Roger Federer!_

_ Bueno, volvio a ser el número uno pateandole el culo a Reino Unido... Así que cuenta_

_ ¿Estas feliz, oniisama?_

_ Muy felíz_

_Este país del centro de europa es el hermano maligno de Francia debido al gañanismo de los premios no-vel.  
_

_ No puedo creer que _Espagne _me haya hecho esto... ¡A mi! ¡A su mejor amigo!_

_ Tu ya lo has abandonado en situaciones peores..._

_ ¡Eso fue en el pasado! ¡De verdad yo...yo... queria ganar!_

_ Lo unico que puedo aconsejarte es que bebas hasta desmayarte, así llamo a Prusia para que te lleve.._

_ ¡Yo de verdad queria ganar la Eurocopa! ¡Aunque sea una veeezz! ¡Lloro, lloro!_ (muerde su pañuelo masculinamente)

_ No seas tan afeminado_

_No ha tenido que pelear ninguna guerra mundial, ya que sus playas son demasiado emosas para atreverse a atacarlas. _

_ ... entonces, necesitaria pasar por tu territorio para ver a Italia. Ya sabes que no es bueno dejarlo mucho tiempo solo_

_ Comprendo perfectamente, pero ninguna fuerza armada ya sea del Eje o de los Aliados pasara por aquí. Es mi última palabra_

_ Suisu-san, ¿no podemos hacer algun arreglo para que ambas partes quedemos conformes?_

_ Lo siento _Japan, _mi hermana y yo sufrimos mucho durante la Primera Gran Guerra; no dejare que sufra por otra..._

_ Sigues igual de egoísta, de verdad no cambias nunca_

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_

_Hetalia _

_ ¡Aiyaaa! ¡Suiza ha destruido mis aviones-aru!_

_ ¿En serio? ¡Pero si ayer vi que disparaba a los aviones de _Italy_!_

_ Deberiamos haberlo escuchado cuando dijo que no pasaramos por su territorio-da_

_ ¿Y si pasamos por Liechtenstein?_

_ De seguro nos viola con su pistola-aru_

_Moneda:_

_La de todo el mundo  
_

_ _Vee~ _Entonces _Svizzera, _¿te unes a la Union Europea?_

_ _No, l'Italia. _Yo soy feliz estando solo_

_ Pero, si te unes a nosotros, podriamos mejorar tu economía..._

_ Recuerden estas palabras: cuando uno entre en crisis, todos caeran con el_

_ _Yes, of course_ _(cinco minutos después)

_ ¡Reino Unido señor! ¡Grecia ha entrado en recesion, señor! ¡Su bolsa ha caído!_

_ _What?_ _

_ ¡Señorito Italia! ¡España ha entrado en crisis! ¡Y usted también!_

_ ¿Por qué nosotros también, maldicion? ¡Ese bastardo español!_

_ ¡El euro empieza a perder valor en Europa señor!_

_ Yo tengo mi libra esterlina, así que me retiro..._

_ Yo ni siquiera formo parte de la UE, yo también me voy. Y si esto afecta al EEE y a mi hermanita... Pueden irse despidiendo_

* * *

_Buenoo, me quedo muy corto T.T Se que el articulo dice mas cosas, pero muy pocas cosas me dieron inspiracion cofcofHeidicofcof. Desde ya me disculpo :(_

_Me alegra que les este gustando el fic, por ahi cuando lo termine lo haga con la Inciclopedia (gracias a **Daniela MadNerdy** por la recomendacion) o con lo que diga la Wiki o tal vez algo que sea mas historico. Voy a estudiar Licenciatura en Historia en la UBA y tengo fe en que eso me va a llevar al UK... Algún día! T.T  
_

_Ahora los jodo un toque con una preguntita... Alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar la letra de British Hero Formula? Del Hetaloid de Iggy, busque la letra por media Internet y nada! Si alguien sabe, por favor digame que estoy re loca buscando la fucking letra!  
_

_Disclaimer: el blessed bastard de Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia y el sexy Antonio de la Friki.  
_

_Capitulo dedicado a mis compatriotas argentinos! Feliz día de la Independencia atrasado!  
_


	8. Suecia

**_Sverige (Representada por Berwald Oxenstierna) _**

_Población:  
_

_Con tanta rubia es dificil concentrarse en contar  
_

_ ¡Oye papá! He leído en Internet que en tu país viven muchas mujeres rubias_

_ _¿E's'r'o? (¿Enserio?)_ _

_ ¡Si! ¡Dice que en el país de papá son todos rubios!_

_ _P'r'o L'rr'n 's m'r'n'a (Pero Loreen es morena)_ _

_Himno: Que vienen las suecaaaas!  
_

_ ¡Felicidades por ganar Eurovision Su-san!_

_ Oye _Sverige, _me ha mandado la prensa para hacerte unas preguntas. La primera, ¿como te sientes?_

_ _M'y f'l'z, 's 'un d' m's m'j'r's d's (Muy felíz, es uno de mis mejores días)_ _

_ ¿Qué se siente que practicamente todo el mundo te quiera?_

_ _S'l m' 'i'p'r't q' m' 's'p's m' q'r'a (Solo me importa que mi esposa me quiera)_ _

_ Que suerte tiene Fin_ (super sarcasmo inspirado por el dolor de la derrota)_ ¿El año que entra usaras unas rubias buenorras para promocionar Eurovision?... Eso te lo pregunta Prusia

_ _¿P'r'q i's't'n c'n l's 'r'b's? ¡L'rr'n s' m'r'n'a! Y t' g'n (¿Por qué insisten con las rubias? ¡Loreen es morena! Y te gano)_

_Lema:  
_

_Mo-nu-men-too  
_

_ ¡Jajajajaja!_

_ ¡No te rias Ta-san! ¡No es di-divertido!_

_ ¡Mira lo que dice de ti mocoso!_

_ Tu tampoco te rias_ (entra Suecia al cuarto)

_ ¡Mireen ¡Ha llegado el gran Reino de Sucia!_

_ _¿C'm m' h's l'm'd'o? (¿Como me has llamado?)_ _

_ Jeje. Vaya _Sverige, _no me esperaba esto de tí..._

_ No le hagas caso Su-san, son solo tonterias. ¿No es así, Ta-san?_

_ See... Tonterias. Jeje. Hoy le pagare la ronda de tragos a Antonio..._

_ _¿Q' s'c'd Fin? (¿Qué sucede Fin?)_ _

_ N-nada_

_ _¿Is?_ _

_ Entra a la frikipedia y encontraras todas las respuestas_

_Los suecos/as destacan sobre todo por su cultura musical, siendo cuna de numerosos grupos y solistas de gran fama internacional como Abba y Roxette _

_ _She says hello...__

__... you fool..._  
_

__ I LOVE YOU!_  
_

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡Esta cancion es tan awesome!_

_ La música de Suecia es genial_

_ Pero el da mucho miedo..._

_Hetalia  
_

_ ¡ESPAÑA!_

_ ¡Ohhh, Lovii! ¡Has venido a verme!_

_ Tsk. Sigue soñando... Fui a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas emborr... Perdón, quiero decir, me dijeron que estabas en tu trabajo de medio tiempo en el bar. Que se quedan pobres si tu dejas de venir_

_ ¡Que malo eres Lovi!_

_ Ohh, tal vez el pequeño Romano necesite un poco de _amour..._ _

__ Tu sei un..._  
_

__ ¡You are the dancing queen! ¡Young and sweet...!_  
_

__ Merda! E' la mafia_ _(pensamientos de Romano)_ Buenooo, debo ir a atender mi c-__  
_

_ ¡Loviii, esa es la cancion que suena cuando tu me llamas!_

_Actualmente el pais es miembro de la Unión Europea, de la ONU, de la UEFA, de la UGT y de la AMMSS (Asociación Mundial de Mujeres Sin Sujetador). _

_ Ummmm..._

_ ¿Ocurre algo _Svi_?_

_ _Nor, ¿t' t'mb'n c'rr's q' m' p's s'l' 's l' t'rr'a d' r'b's p'c'g'n's? (Nor, ¿tu también crees que mi país es la tierra de las rubias pechugonas?)_ _

_ No. En América también hay bastantes rubias_

_ _Umm, t'n's r'z'n. A'n a's n' q'r'o q' m' c'n's'c s'l p'r l's m'j'r's (Umm, tienes razón. Aún así, no quiero que me conozcan solo por las mujeres)_ _

_ El que te reconozca por eso debe ser un idiota_

_ ¡Nooor! ¡Mira el poster que conseguí! ¡Las revistas porno suecas son las mejores! No te tenia en... askdjfh_

_ Hablando de Roma..._

_Limita al norte con el Reino de Odín, al Oeste con Ragnarok y el pais de los gigantes, al Este con Chiclana y al sur con el Mar de Indochina._

_ S-Suecia-s-an, le t-traje un té..._

_ _Tack_ _

_ Se ve que hoy esta de buen homo... digo humor, ¿h-ha ocurrido a-a-lgo?_

_ _H'c m'c'h q' n' l' v'o 'n p'l a Danmark (Hace mucho que no le veo ni el pelo a Dinamarca)_ _

_ M-me al-legro por usted..._

_ Su-san _, _ire a ver a Ta-san. Ya sabes como se pone si no voy a verlo. Lo que me falta es que quiera venir aqui_

* * *

_Ando cortísima de inspiracion T.T Lo bueno... Es que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones! Lo malo: tengo que rendir dos materias, pero aun así me las voy a arreglar para seguir publicando! *.*_

_Sigan sugiriendome países, espero que la inspiracion no se me vaya T.T Y en lo posible que el texto no sea muy largo, vi lo que pusieron de Prusia y... Creo que lo voy a dejar para lo ultimo xD.  
_

_Disclaimer: me da vagancia escribirlo, esta en los otros caps u.u  
_

_Tack för läsning!_


	9. Noruega

**_Norge (Representado por Lukas Bondevik)  
_**

_País de el techo del mundo, se sospechan que viven seres humanos  
_

_ ¡Noruega! ¡Nunca te aceptaremos en la Unión Europea si continuas con tu matanza indiscriminada de ballenas!_

_ ¿Y quien dijo que yo queria entrar en la Unión Europea?_

_ Dinamarca_

_ Con más razón no quiero entrar a su ridiculo grupo y con más razón no cambiare mi política sobre la caceria maritima_

__ Veee~ _¡No seas malo!_

_ Toda la culpa es de Dinamarca_

_Moneda: Dolares noruegos _

_ ¡Venga Noruega! ¡No te cuesta nada unirte a nosotros, tío!_

_ Tal vez nuestro _bon ami_ necesite un poco de _amour_ _

_ Vete al demonio_

_ ¡Vamos! ¡Al menos unete a la Euro Zona con los paisanos!_

_ ¿Y contagiarme de la crisis? No gracias_

_ ¡Por favor!_

_ No_

_Área: tan arriba que ya casi empieza a bajar _

_ ¿Sucede algo Señor Noruega?_

_ No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_ Es que hemos estado hablando entre los seres magicos y creemos que usted esta muy solo_

_ ¿Solo?_ (mira su reloj)

_ ¿Esta esperando a alguien señor?_

_ _Fem, fire, tre, to..._ _

_ ¡Nooooooorrrrr! ¡Traje heering para bebamos juntos!_

_Población:_

_Noruega es como un gran piso patera  
_

_ Ummm..._

_ Hmp..._

_ Ummm..._

_ Hmp..._

_ Ummm..._

_ Anko..._

_ Shh, estoy pensando._

_ Pero Anko..._

_ ¡Que estoy pensando hombre!_

_ Anko, Sealand tenía cuatro jacks, perdiste_

_ ¡Noooooo! ¡El Rey del Norte nunca pierdeee! ¿Dondé esta mi hacha?_

_ Estara en tu trasero si llegas a destruir mi casa_

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_Vikingo por excelencia  
_

_ ¿Dondé esta bebé? ¡Aquí ta!_

_ _Danmark..._ _

_ ¿Dondé esta bebé? ¡Aquí ta!_

_ Yo no soy bebé, hombre feo_

_ ¡Que malo eres! ¿Quién te ha dicho que me llames así? ¿Ha sido Suecia? Lo castigare por eso..._

_ Alejaté de mi, me caes mal_

_ Eres un conquistador pesimo_

_ ¡Callate _Sverige_! ¿Qué no ves que le das un mal ejemplo a mi nuevo hermanito?_

_ _Den mannen er en idiot_ _

_ ¿Has oído? ¡Me dijo lindo!_

_ _Definitivt en idiot__

_Código Telefónico:  
_

_No hay telefónos, se comunican a base de gritos y soplacuernos  
_

_ Che, Buenos Aires, me estoy cagando de frío_

_ ¡Callate boludo! ¡Si vos fuiste el que insistio en venir de vacaciones de verano a Oslo!_

_ Es que pense que hacia calor_

_ Idiota, en el sur del Ecuador hace calor..._

_ ¡Jajaja, tenes razón! Así que esto es Oslo_ (se queda mirando un punto fijo)

_ ¿Qué estas mirando boludo?_

_ Buenos Aires, ¿dondé estan los vikingos?_

_Hetalia _

_ ¡...Y ENTONCES LE DIJE A BUENOS AIRES QUE QUERIA IR DE VACACIONES A NORUEGA PORQUE NUNCA FUI! ¡Y ELLA ME DIJO: BUENO, PERO LOS PASAJES LOS GARPAS VOS!_

_ ¿Es necesario que grites?_

_ ¡ES QUE LEI EN INTERNET QUE LOS VIKINGOS SE COMUNICAN A BASE DE GRITOS!_

_ Yo ya no soy vikingo_

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Yo vine aca solo para ver un puto vikingo! A la mierda, me voy para Dinamarca. ¡Nos vamos Buenos Aires! ¡Buenos Aires!_ (la busca con la mirada)_ ¡María Celeste Hernandez si no apareces en este...!_

_ ¿Así que vos eras vikingo? Jeje..._

_ Te esta sangrando la nariz_

_Noruega se distingue, entre otras muchas cosas que desconocemos por completo, por ser el país más orgullosos del mundo, de ahí su nombre "No Ruega", que viene del latín, y que significa, como todo el mundo sabe "No: odidnecne" y "Ruega: conguito blanco".  
_

_ Noooor, que tal si vienes a casa hoy para... Ya sabes_

_ No, no se. Y no ire a tu casa_

_ Vamos, yo se que tu quieres ir a mi casa y como te da verguencita te hace el dificil..._

_ _Ikke_ _(suena el telefóno de Dinamarca)

__ Hello! Nordic konge taler! _Ajam, ajam... ¡Ya sabia que te iba a encantar! ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Porfiis, no quiero pasar la noche solito... ¿Enserio? Pues cuando te tenga a mis pies yo._.._ _(Noruega le quita el telefóno y lo tira por la ventana) _  
_

_ Hoy no saldras a ningun lado_

_Los Noruegos se caracterizan por tener una gran cultura, en cuanto a bebidas alcholicas son los terceros consumidores mundiales (por detrás de Rusia y Irlanda), pero lo que cabe destacar de esta cultura es su música. _

_ ¡Felicitaciones a Alexander Rybak! ¡Ganador del Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 2009!_

_ ¡Señor Noruega! ¿Algo que quiera decirle a la prensa?_

_ No_

_ ¿Quiere dedicarle este triunfo a alguien?_

_ No_

_ ¿No quiere hacer nada?_

_ No_

_ ¿No va a decir nada que no sea no?_

_ No_

_ ¡Ehh, _Norwegen_! ¿Te vienes al bar a festejar?_

_ Sí_

_No tienen restaurantes ni cines ni restaurantes ni todas esas marikadas que nos divierten :( por eso son unos amargados que todo lo tienen planeado hasta para comersen un pan  
_

_ Nore, pasame el pan... _Takk__

_ Nor, Nor, ¿vamos al cine?_

_ Is también viene_

_ ¡Por supuesto!_

_ Pero a esta hora no pasan peliculas para menores de edad_

_ ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño!_

_ ¡Entonces vamos a la feria!_

_ Hace mucho frío, no hay ferias ni circos_

_ ¿Al shopping?_

_ Cerrado_

_ ¡Aquí no hay nada divertido para hacer!_

_ Sí, comer_

_Cosas buenas que ha hecho Noruega:_

_Ponerle nombre a las islas sin importancia (Islandia, Groenlandia)  
_

_ Mis amigos magicos me ayudaron a encontrarte... Todos saben que salí a explorarte... Nadie puede saber de tí..._

_ ¿Oniichan?_

_ _Quiet. _Conmigo no te pasara nada, yo te voy a cuidar_ (el pequeño toma su mano) El rubio le dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

_Crear vikingas que te sirven el té _

_ _Young Norge, her jeg la te__

__ Takk_  
_

_ Vaya, tienes una doncella muy hermosa _Norway__

_ ¿Quieres llevarte una de recuerdo? Tengo varias iguales a ella_

_ ¡Eehhhh! ¿Como puedes ofrecer a una señorita como si fuera un pedazo de carne?_

_ No estoy haciendo eso. Mis sirvientas son octillizas, ella es la menor_

_ ¿Eh?_

_¿Sabías qué los daneses acosan noruegos? _

_ Nor, Nor, Nor, Nor..._

_ ¿Qué?_

_ ¡Te quiero!_

_ Yo no_

_ ¡Ayyy, te da verguencita decirme que me quieres! ¡Que lindo eres!_

_ Idio..._

_ ¡Te pasare a buscar a las ocho para ir a cenar! _Se dig senere!_ _

_Hetalia  
_

_ Noruega_ (hoy Dinamarca-sama esta serio)

_ ¿Qué?_ (no se le nota en la cara, pero esta sorprendido)

_ ¿De qué hablabas con Belgica?_

_ Me ha hecho una oferta de chocolates y le he dicho que si. A Is le gusta mucho y quiero..._

_ No hables más con ella. No, espera. No hables con nadie si yo no estoy contigo_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Porque_ (¡esta violando la burbuja personal de Noru-sama!)_ Porque solo eres mío_

_ Callate_

_Frases tipicas Noruegas:_

_Te vøy a meten una på taden en todo el hueven  
_

_ Dinamarca, esto no da para más_

_ Pero Nor..._

_ Mi gente esta sufriendo y yo no soy territorio danés. Se supone que somos un reino conjunto y me tratas como un maldito territorio anexado_

_ Nor, por favor no me dejes_

_ Se acabo. El Reino Dinamarca-Noruega se termina aquí y ahora. Me voy_

_ Por favor..._

_ Cuida a Islandia, no estoy en condiciones de mantenerlo_

_ ¡No voy a dejarte ir!_

_ De acuerdo, si no me dejas ir por las buenas, sera por las malas_

_ Hmp, tu no me intimidas Noru..._

_ Apartate o llamaré a mi troll para que deje una patada en el trasero que te hara volar hasta Japón_

_ ¡Llamame cuando llegues a tu casa, Nor!_

* * *

_Ok... Volvio la inspiracion xDDD Voy a ser sincera, Noru es mi segundo personaje favorito de Hetalia; el primero es Arthur *.* Trate de poner un poco de la Union de Kalmar, del Reino Dinamarca-Noruega, los Nordicos y mi futuro viaje turistico a Oslo representado en Argentina y xDD Voy a llegar a Noruega, estoy segura! Lukasss, esperame con los brazos abiertoooosss!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya y la Frikipedia de Fernandez Carriedo  
_

_Takk for lesing u/u  
_


	10. Liechtenstein

**_Liechtenstein (Representado por Lily Zwingli)  
_**

_¿Que mierda es liechsfensteinein o como se llame?  
_

Liechtenstein es un pequeño principado ubicado en la pacifica Europa Central.

_ ¡Oye, tú! ¡Ya te dije que dejes de pasar enfrente de mi casa desnudo!_

_ ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho Suiza! ¡Pero tengo que ver a Alemaniaaa!_

_ ¡Alemania mis pelotas! ¡Vuelve aquiiii!_

_ ¡Oniisama! ¡Prometiste que hoy no le dispararias a nadie!_

_Su geografía es la misma de Austria y Suiza _

Antes de finalizar la Primera Guerra Mundial, estaba fuertemente ligada a Austria; pero como el estupido cayó en crisis al finalizar el conflicto... Firmo una unión monetaria y aduanera con Suiza.

_ Oniisama, me da un poco de pena el Señor Austria_

_ Ese sujeto no se merece ni que le den lastima, es un idiota. Yo odiaria perder de una forma tan humillante_

_ Nunca entraremos en guerra con nadie, ¿verdad Oniisama?_

_ Por supuesto que no, yo velare por nuestra seguridad. Ademas, con esta crisis debemos ahorrar mas que nunca_

_Lema: No nos dieron la Euroooo! _

En la fase de clasificación para la Eurocopa 2012, perdió 4 - 0 con España en su primer partído.

_ O-O-Oniis-sama..._

_ España..._

_ ¡Golazo! ¡Golazoo! ¡España es el rey del futbol! ¡Fusosososo!_

_ M-me siento tan humillada, te estoy avergonzando Oniisama_

_ ¡N-no me averguenzas Liech! ¡A mi no me importa el futbol!_

_ ¡La pasión no se detiene~! Fusososo~_

_ Oniisama, quiero irme a casa_

_ Espera a que cancele el transito de camiones que llevan productos a España... Ese bastardo no volvera a recibir ni una sola navaja o pistola por el resto de su vida_

_Cultura:_

_Bueno...este...mmm...ah! mira una camiseta de la Frikipedia!  
_

El país sufrío influencias de los países de habla germana, destacandose Austria y Suiza; lo cual hace que su tradicion sea alpina.

_ Oniisama, ¿todavia estas enojado con Alfred?_

_ Hmp, hemos sufrido la más horrible de las humillaciones Liech; ya me las pagará ese idiota..._

_ ¡Pero es solo un programa de television!_

_ No me importa. Reino Unido dijo que responderia por el, ya puede irse despidiendo_

_ ¡Oniisama! Todo esto por una pelicula inocente..._

_ Y de ahora en más estara prohibido transmitir Heidi en la television por un largo tiempo_

_Hechos Trascendentales en la Historia de Liechtenstein:_

_Mandar a tomar por el culo a Suiza  
_

_ Oniisama, de ahora en adelante el Euro es mi moneda nacional_

_ ¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué?_

_ Es que me conviene Oniisama, mi moneda no circula oficialmente y nadie la conoce, pero adoptando el Euro sin unirme a la UE..._

_ ¡Pero Liech! ¿Qué haras si cae el Euro?_

_ Soy un país pequeño y un paraíso fiscal, confia en mí_

_ Pero Liech..._

_ Es mi última palabra_

_ Pero..._

_ _Mein letztes Wort, _Oniisama_

_Destinos Turísticos:_

_Solo Vaduz, no me mamen  
_

_ Gracias por venír a visitarme señor Francia, me hace muy felíz que este aquí_

_ _Oh, mon petit. _Yo estoy felíz de estar aquí_

_ ¿A donde le gustaria que lo lleve?_

_ ¿Qué tienes para mostrarme?_

_ Pues esta... La casa del rey, la pizzeria de Vaduz... El burguer de Vaduz... Vaduz en general... Y el Starbucks_

_ Oh..._ (este país si es pequeño)_ ¿Vamos a la pizzeria?_

_ _Ja!__

* * *

_Feliz cumple atrasado Francia-oniisan! Vos vas a ser mi siguiente victima... Digo, el siguiente cap va a tratar sobre usted xDDD  
_

_Me quedo super cortito, lo hice con datos de la Wiki, así de paso aprendemos algo xDD  
_

_Cositas interesantes:  
_

_Liechtenstein y Suiza tenian la misma moneda (franco suizo o liechtensteniano) hasta que Liech adopto el Euro... Pero aún así sigue negandose como Suiza a formar parte de la Union Europea xD  
_

_La union aduanera entre los dos paises ya mencionados, tuvo que cambiar unos puntos debido a que Liech se unio al EEE (Espacio Económico Europeo) y Suiza no forma parte de el (Dios, que pibe más antisocial)  
_

_Liechtenstein formaba parte del Sacro Imperio Romano y hoy en día esta ubicada en lo que antes era una parte de Silesia. Te re cabe señor Austria xDDD.  
_

_Disclaimer: Himaruya y Antonio son dueños del mundo xp  
_

_Danke fürs Lesen!  
_


	11. Francia

**_France (Representada por Francis Bonnefoy)  
_**

_El Inframundo o __Gabacholandia_, también conocido como el sombrero de Aspaña, es popular por su gran torre y por tener los putos cafés más caros del mundo, además de hablar todo el día haciendo gárgaras.  


_ _Bon ami Antoine, _estas muy delgado, ¿te sientes bien?_

_ Uaa... La crisis me esta haciendo mierda Francis_

_ Ohh, pobre mi cielito... Parece que necesitas un poco de _amour..._ _

_ ¡Francia bastardo! ¡Deja de manosear a España!_

_ _Mon cher Lovino, _solo trataba de aliviar a nuestro querido Antonio_

_ ¡Loviii, has venido a verme! ¡Ven y toma un café con nosotros!_

_ Tsk, tú pagas_

_ ¡Siii! ¡Fran, trae un capuccino para Lovi!_

_ 15 euros la taza_

_ ¿Ehhhhh?_

_ La crisis, _mon ami, _la crisis_

_A pesar de todo esto, sería un bonito lugar para vivir si no fuera por su mayor inconveniente: está llenito de franceses, tambien llamados gabachos o franchutenses. _

_ _Amour, _te queda divino ese saco _gojo_ _

_ Jeje, gracias Fleur_

_ ¿_Quiegues __conoceg _mi casa? Vivo sola y _estaguiamos_ en un ámbiente más intimo..._

_ Vamonos ya_

_Hetalia _

_ Che Francia-oniisan, ¿por qué cuando eramos chicos no nos dejaban venir a tu casa?_

_ Es cierto, España se ponia como loco cuando se lo pediamos_

_ Cierto wey, nos decia que en tu casa habia cosas raras. ¿Acaso traficas droga?_

_ ¿O estas en la mafia con Romano-niichan?_

_ Jeje, mis pequeños americanos. En este país sobra algo, que en los suyos falta_

_ ¿Mate?_

_ Ultimamente andamos cortos con el mate_

_ ¿Tacos?_

_ Jojo, ahora que no esta España podre mostrarselos..._

_ _Hey France! _¿Qué haces con los mocosos de _Spain_?_

_ ¡No le digas que los traje aquí!_

_En las escuelas, se suele denominar a esta región de Europa Francia. _

_ ¡Francia inutíl-aru! ¿Estas con nosotros o no?_

_ Te metere tu ''Francia de Vichy'' por el trasero, kolkol_

_ Yo les dije que Francia era un inutil, pero nadie me hace caso..._

_ ¡Callense! ¡Ando con cambios políticos ultimamente! ¡Sean comprensivos conmigooo!_

_ Dame una sola razón_

_ Ehh, ehh... ¡Todo es culpa de Alemania!

_El deporte nacional es tirar la fruta a los camiones españoles. Hay competiciones y generalmente celebran sus olimpiadas allá por septiembre contra lo que queda del Imperio Español. _

_ Jojo... Vamos a molestar..._

__ Frère aîné,_¿por qué haces esto?_

_ ¡Porque España ha sido muy malo conmigo ultimamente! ¡Mira, ahí viene!_

_ Fuso... Fusososooooo... Fu, fu, fu...Fusosososo_

_ _Die! __Merde salaud espagnol!_ _

_ ¡BUUUUAAAHHHHH! ¡ME HA DADO EN LA CARA! ¡ME HA DADO EN LA CARA!_

_Otro deporte típico es el "cabezazo contra pechos humanos", consistente en golpear lo más fuertemente posible el pecho de un voluntario italiano. _

_ _Ve~ _Francia-niichan te traje..._

_ ¡Ohhh! ¡Italia, has venido a mi tan lindo como siempre!_

_ Jeje, Francia-niichan me estas apretando muy fuerte_

_ Oniisan te hara unas deliciosas cosquillas_

_ ¡Francia! ¡Deja de manosear a Italia!_

_ ¡Oh,no! ¡Es Alemaniaaaa!_

_En cuanto al fútbol, la única manera que tiene su selección nacional de ganar un mundial es amañando las votaciones para que éste se celebre en su país, para a continuación comprar a los árbitros y a los porteros con el fin de que los primeros arbitren a su favor y de que los segundos se dejen marcar gol cuando jueguen contra Francia. _

_ No puedo creerlo..._

_ Francia ha ganado..._

_ Me quiero morir..._

_ Vamos Brasil, no es tan humillante haber perdido contra Francia..._

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Te dieron una patada en el _culinho_!_

_ ¡Callate_ merda argentino_!_

_ Jeje, no puedes haber caído tan bajo wey_

_ Y yo que gaste todos mis ahorros para venir a verte_

_ Pedro, Sebastian... ¡Pense que eramos amigos! _Traidores!__

_ Bueno... Este... ¡Jajajajaja!_

_ _Você pode ir direto para o inferno!_ _

_Cuna del croasán  
_

_ _Ve~ _¿Qué vas a pedir Alemania?_

_ No lo se, Italia. No entiendo nada de lo que dice el menú..._

_ Tsk, ¿con el macho patatas no habla francés? Ya sabia que eras un bastardo idiota_

_ ¡Niichan!_

_ Como sea, yo pedire un cortado con un cruasán de crema_

_ _Ve~ _Yo también quiero un cortado con un cruasán de crema~_

_ Pues... yo... Pedire un descafeinado y un coasan..._

_ Cruasán_

_ Bueno... Crusan..._

_ _Croissant. _Alemán ignorante_

_ ¡Niichan!_

_ ¡Como se diga! ¡Y lo quiero de chocolate!

_Franceses famosos:_

_El Conde de Montecristo  
_

_ Señor Austria_ (suspiro)_ ¿Como supo que me encanta esta pelicula?_

_ Un hombre siempre debe saber los gustos de su mujer_

_ Awww, _miattad olyan boldog..._Voy a buscar unos dulces_

_Hetalia _

_ Ohh, ¡ahí esta! ¡ahí esta! Tiene una cara tan preciosa... Si fuera por mí ya lo hubiera hecho territorio francés, ¡si no fuera por _Hongrie_! Ohh, ahora esta con ella._

_ Señor Austria, ¿usted que haría si estuviera en la misma situacion que el Conde?_

_ Francamente no lo se... Solo se que si se tratara de ti, lo unico que me importaria seria tu felicidad_

_ S-señor Austria_

_ _Mon Dieu! _¡Lo harán en el sillon! ¡Ya sabia que mis peliculas transmitian a_mour_!_

_ ¡Ahh! ¡Señor Austriaa!_

_ _Mon Dieu! _¡No lo hagan ahora! ¡No traje mi camara!

_¿Sabías que las mujeres francesas llevan bragas-faja y son muy puritanas? _  
_(mienten en las encuentas de sexo para ser 1os en algo)  
_

_ _Hey France! _¡Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo!_

_ Ohh, _mon ami Anglaterre. _¿Ocurre algo?_

_ Diles a tus mujerzuelas francesas que dejen de seducir a mis compatriotas ingleses y..._

_ ¿Eeehhhh? ¡Son ustedes los que seducen y después nos decepcionan!_

_ ¿Qué tratas de decirme w_ine bastard_?_

_ ¡Tu país es pesimo en el sexo! Yo mismo pude comprobarlo..._

_ ¡Eres un idiota! ¡A mí las mujeres me rogaban porque no me fuera de nuestro lecho después de complacerlas!_

_ ¡Si, claro! ¡Y yo soy virgen!_

_ Tú..._

_ _United Kingdom!_ _

_ ¡Alfred!_ (se le fue todo el enojo)_ ¿Ocurre algo _my love_?_

_ ¡Mira esto! Estaba buscando noticias sobre ovnis y me salto esto... ¡Grecia es el país que tiene mas relaciones sexuales por año!_

_ Jeje, ¿enserio?_

_ ¡Siii! ¡Y tu estas entre los primeros! ¡MI hombre complace a todo el mundo!_

_ _Mon petit Alfred, _¿qué dice sobre mí?_

_ Ummm~ Tú caíste al sexto puesto_

_ ¡Jajajajajajaja! _Come on Alfred! _Francis necesita hacer el duelo..._

_ ¡Callate!_

_(seguro que ya lo sabias)TODO EL MUNDO ODIA A FRACIA?_

_ Jejeje, ¡miren ahí va el debilucho de Francia!_

_ Se cree mucho por la toma de la Bastilla, que idiota:

_ ¿Sabias que come caracoles?_

_ ¿Y patas de rana?_

_ ¡Después critica la comida inglesa!_

_ Veo un punto brillante... ¡Es Francia! ¡Disparen, disparen!_

_ _Je... Je ne._.. ¿Para que carajo me hacen aprender francés si todo el mundo habla inglés?_

_ La leyenda urbana dice que invadio las regiones vitales de un país... No me acuerdo que país... Ya sabes, el que esta arriba de Estados Unidos... ¡Bah, no se! El punto es que lo violo y lo violo hasta que los pobres aprendieron francés_

_ ¡Pasta~!_

* * *

_Invitados especiales en este capitulo: Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. _

_Buenoo, nada que decir. Me salio del alma xDD Espero que les guste, la verdad es que Francis no es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Amo al Bad Friends Trio, pero la verdad es que por separado... Francia no es mi predilecto.  
_

_Les pido una pequeña ayudita: ¿Con que nombre humano suelen llamar a Holanda/Paises Bajos/Nederland?  
_

_Datos super Datosos (?)  
_

_Las medialunas son croissants y en Argentina nadie lo reconoce. Y aunque sea una tipica comida francesa, fue inventada en Viena por los turcos otomanos o.o  
_

_Se dice que de verdad sobornaron a los arbitro en . . .futbol para favorecer a los franceses, aun así, no les quitaron el titulo ganado xD  
_

_Merci pour la lecture!  
_


	12. Grecia

**_Elláda (Representada por Heracles Karpusi)  
_**

_País ubicado en algún lugar del Mediterráneo poseedor de quien sabe cuantas cientos de miles de millones de islas inexploradas y un idioma extremadamente raro y difícil de entender  
_

_ ¡Oye Grecia! ¿Has visto mi pluma por aquí?_

_ Zzzz...zzz...zzzzzzzz...z_

_ Grecia-san dice que se fije debajo de la mesa, Supein-kun_

_ Ummm~ A ver... ¡Siii, aquí esta! ¡Gracias!_

_ Zzzz...zz_

_ Grecia-san dice ''de nada''_

_ ¿Como entiendes lo que dice?_

_ Años de practica, Supein-san, muchos años de practica_

_Capital: Solo son ciudades sin unificarse _

_ Y aquí esta... zzzz... Y luego...zzz_

_ Ehhh, no entendí_

_ Grecia-san dice que aquí esta la Isla de Creta y luego esta el Peloponeso_

_ ¡Ahhh! ¿Donde me recomiendan ir?_

_ Es...par...ta..._

_ ¡Siiii! ¡Vamos a Esparta! ¡A pelear como los de 300!_

_ Zzzz... ...z_

_ Dice que los horarios de duelos dependen de la zona a la que vayamos_

_ ¿Todavia arreglan las cosas con duelos?_

_Gobierno: Politeista_

__ Hey, Greece! _¡El _hero _tiene que decirte algo!_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué...cosa?_

_ Se que no soy nadie para meterme en los asuntos de tu casa, pero el partido nazi esta prohibido mundialmente..._

_ ¿Y?_

_ ¡Tú también deberias prohibirlo! ¡En tu país...!_

_ Si hiciera lo que tu dices, estaria censurando a mi gente_ (opaa, ya se desperto)

_ Pero..._

_ No lo haré, así que no me molestes_

_ ¡Pero...!_

_ Ya basta. ¿No ves que ya se durmio-aru?_

_Dios supremo: Zeus _

_ _Κύριος Ελλάδα! (¡Señor Grecia!)__

__ Τι ... συμβαίνει; (¿Qué... sucede?)_  
_

__ Έχουν βεβήλωσαν το άγαλμα του Δία! (¡Han profanado la estatua del gran Zeus!)_  
_

_ Carajo_ (ohh, se volvio a despertar)_ ¿Quién ha sido?_

_ ¡No lo se! ¡Pero ha dejado una carta en un idioma extraño!_ (le muestra la carta)

**Hahahahaha ... Kedilerin Idiot ... lol **

_ ¡Señor Grecia! ¡Estamos en graves problemas! ¡Sus números estan en rojo!_

_ Bueno, solo puedo hacer dos cosas en esta situacion_

_ ¿Qué cosas, señor?_

_ La primera: matar a _Τουρκία_ _

_ ¿Y la segunda?_

_ Dormir_

_Según dicen, esta cerca de Italia y Turquía. _

_ ¡Chigiii! ¡Alejate de mí, turco acosador!_

_ _Ve~ _¡Yo te protegere niichan!_

_ T-tú n-note me-metas I-Italia... Yo ya m-e estaba yendo..._

_ _Τουρκικά Καταραμένο__

_ ¡Oye! ¡No me insultes porque yo ahora no te hice nada!_

_ No me...dejaron...dormir... Solo...para ir... a... buscarte... por haber... arruinado... la... tumba... de... Zeus_

_ ¿Y qué si lo hice?_

_ No me dejaste dormir_ (¡ya es la tercera vez en el día!)

_ Grecia esta enojado, ¡Vamonos Veneciano!_ (super huida italiana)_

_ ¡Oígan! ¡No me dejen aquí con el! ¡Vuelvaaannnn!

_El yogur más bueno del mundo. _

_ Oye... Japón...Te traje...un...obsequio_

_ Grecia-san no deberia haberse molestado_

_ No es nada... Te traje yogur...Oí que te...gusta...mucho_

_ ¡Es cierto! _Arigato gozaimasu, Girisha-san_ _(lo come)_ Esta... ¡DELICIOSOOOO!_ (se desmaya)

_ Y...tiene...pulpa...de fruta_

_Son grandes compositores de música que crean con cacerolas, piedras y palitos, logrando asi un sonido armonioso con el cual halagan a sus dioses. _

_ Tsk, _Germany... _¡Este lugar es un desastre!_

_ _¿Así m' q'r's c'n'vn'c'r p'r d'r'l o't'r p'r's'tm' a Grekland? (¿Así me quieres convencer para darle otro prestamo a Grecia?)_ _

_ ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡Sabia que esto era un desastre, pero no para tanto!_

_ No voy a prestarle ni un solo centavo_

_ _Yo t'm'p'c__

_ Ustedes dos..._

_ Pero... si es... mi amigo...Alemania... con Reino Unido... y Suecia... Oh, espera... Tu no... eres... mi... amigo_

_ Grecia, si quieres que te ayudemos debes calmar a tu gente_

_ Ya se lo dije a_ Αμερική__ (loco, ya van cuatro veces que se pone lucido. Ya me estoy asustando)_ No voy a censurar a mi gente_

_ Entonces no hay prestamo_

_ Ojala que Poseídon cree una tormenta gigante y destruya tu isla llena de tomatés, scones horribles y gobierno antídemocratico_

_Otros datos:_

_Grecia es famosa por sus filósofos, de los cuales todos conocen el nombre pero nadie sabe bien para que los recuerdan  
_

_ ... y como decia Sócrates... Solo sé que no sé nada_

_ Ohh, _United Kingdom, _¡Eres tan inteligente!_

_ Jeje_

_ ¿Te sabes otra?_

_ Umm... Pues... _All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy_ _

_ ¡Genial! ¡Mi chico es muy inteligente!_

_ Jeje, basta, me haces sonrojar..._

_ ¿No te sabes otro griego? ¡Me encantan esos!_

_ Se bastantes, aunque suelo olvidar quien los dijo o porque los dijo_

_ ¿Por qué hay que aprender eso?_

_ Ehh... ehh... _I don't know__

_Los misiles de las bases militares griegas apuntan a Turquía  
_

_ Y este... es...mi... arsenal... No es... impresionante... pero... para algo... lo.. tengo_

_ Pues esta bien que tenga con que defenderse, Grecia-san_

_ Si... Lo unico...genial... es... la... lente... Japón... ¿quieres...ver? Son...similares...a ... las...de... un... telescopio...de...la...NASA_

_ Umm, veamos_ (revisa una super metralleta)_ Veo a Turquía-san desayunando_

_ Que lo goze, pues será su último desayuno_

* * *

_Datos super datosos:_

_El nombre ''Grecia'' en griego puede ser Ellada o Hellás dependiendo si es griego antiguo o moderno. Aunque el nombre oficial de Grecia es República Helénica (Ellnikí Dimokratia) por eso a sus habitantes también se los conoce como ''helenos''  
_

_La relacion griego-turca es tensa debido a los problemas en las fronteras entre ambos países, semejantes a los de la frontera Mexico-Estados Unidos. Ademas de la independencia del imperio turco otomano y el hecho de que Grecia no reconoce a Chipre del Norte como país.  
_

_En Grecia estan permitidos TODOS los partídos políticos, incluso los que estan prohibidos en otros países.  
_

_El yogur griego es lo más (?) Yo lo probe y es riquisimo *.*  
_

_El cap me quedo horriblemente corto, me disculpo. Es que en una semana rindo un examen mega ultra importante y me la paso estudiandoT.T Siganme sugiriendo países, en lo posible que hayan salido en la serie ya que soy medio mala haciendo OC y la verdad es que no me gustan mucho... Pero puedo hacer el intento xD  
_

_Ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση!_


	13. Dinamarca

**_Danmark (Representado por Mathias _****Køhler**)  


_Lema: Der er et land  
_

_(el mejor país del mundo, con diferencia)  
_

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vengan todos a _Danmark_! ¡El mejor país para vivir!_

_ Y el más caro_

_ ¡Tengo a la princesa más hermosa de toda Europa!_

_ Que nadie conoce ni se acuerda de ella_

_ ¡Y no hablemos del alcohol!_

_ El vodka de Rusia genera el doble de ganancias_

_Himno: _

_We are the champion! _

_ _I can't believe this..._ _

_ ¿Dinamarca ganó?_

_ _Jeg ønsker å dø ...__

_ ¡Mira Nor! ¡Gané la Eurocopa! ¡Ahora tendras que hacer lo que yo quiera por una semana!_

_ Matenme, por favor, se los pido..._

_ ¿Quién es el Rey del Norte de Europa? ¡Yooo! ¡Jajajaja!_

_ Noru...

_ Is, pase lo pase, no te olvides que tu _eldste bror_ te ama_

_ Pero Noru..._

_ Cuidate mucho_

_ ¡Siiiii! ¡Nor es solo _mine_!_

_Área:_

_En el culo del mundo  
_

_ ¡Plata! ¡Hermano mioooo!_

_ ¡Salite de encima boludo! ¡Y me llamo Argentina, pedazo de retardado!_

_ ¡Tu no vives en el culo del mundo, no señor! ¡Mi niño no vive en el culo del mundo, nooo!_

_ España, desde mi perspectiva, Islandia es el culo del mundo... Naa, no lo conosco mucho, así que no puedo decir eso de el... Noruega es un buen pibe pero da miedo y Suecia también... ¡Dinamarca es el culo del mundo!_

_ ¿Dinamarca?_

_ Desde mi casa, sip. Din es el culo del mundo_

_ Si mi pequeño lo dice, es porque debe ser_

_ Sos un idiota_

_Moneda:_

_Corona danesa (se paga con coronas)  
_

_ Den, acompañame a comprar comida para Puffin_

_ ¡Claro! ¡El pescado en mi casa es el mejor! ¡Te enseñare los mejores lugares!_

(Después de recorrer cuatro pescaderias...)

_ ¿Como 500 kg de pescado salen 45 coronas? Den, esto es un robo..._

_ Lo mejor es lo más caro_

_ Me sale mas barato tomar la caña y pescar yo mismo_

_ No con el precio de la carnada_

_Es enemiga de Venecia _

_ ¿Se puede saber que te pasa Veneciano? No has comido tu pasta y no has dicho _Vee~ _en todo el día_

_ Niichan, estoy preocupado..._

_ ¿Por qué? No, espera, ya lo se. ¡Sabia que ese macho patatas no era perfecto! No te preocupes, con dos llamaditos tu _fratello _resuelve el problema_

_ ¡_Germania _no me hizo nada! ¡Fue _Danimarca_!_

_ _Danimarca? _¿Qué te hizo?_

_ Parece que esta celoso de mis canales y tengo miedo que nos ataque_

_ _Per favore! _¡No creo que sea para tanto!_ (suena el timbre) _ ¿¡Quien carajos eres!_

_ ¡El Rey del Norte de Europa! ¿Se encuentra _Norditalien_?_

_ Feliciano... ¡Corre por tu puta vida!_

_ _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!__

_''A ver si ponen un puto puente de una vez''  
_

_Danés mosqueado por cruzar de isla en isla nadando  
_

_ ¡Mis números estan más que bien! A ver los numeros de mis amadas Faroe... ¿EHHHH?_

_ ¿Qué pasa Anko?_

_ ¿Se puede saber porque hay un gasto tan grande en la construccion de embarcaciones?_

_ ¿Barcos pesqueros? ¿El hecho de que los habitantes de las islas no tienen otra forma de llegar al continente?_

_ ¡Para eso estan las balsas!_

_ Es mucho esfuerzo para una distancia tan corta_

_ _Jeg er ligeglad! _¡Mi reino...!_

_ Nuestro reino_

_ ¡...no pagara por esto!_

_ Independizalos y los gastos no son mas TUYOS_

_ ¡No quiero!_

_En el colegio, la asignatura más importante es la natación, ya que es fundamental nadar para pasar de isla a isla _

_ Otro año perfecto sin crisis en el gran _Danmark..._ ¡Y mis números siguen perfectos! ¡A ver los de mis hermosas Islas Faroe!... ¿EHHHHH?_ (sale corriendo)

_Hetalia _

_ ¡NOOOOOOORRRRRR!_

_ ¿Qué quieres Anko?_

_ _L'r'g't d' m' c's (Largate de mi casa)_ _

_ ¡Sigo teniendo unos grandes gastos en embarcacion! ¿Qué hago?_

_ Dos cosas: Ya no vivo contigo, osea que eso no me concierne. Y la otra, ahora vivo con Svi, así que solo me preocupan sus problemas_

_ _N's't's p'r'b'l'm's (Nuestros problemas)_ _

_ Y el se acuerda que somos un reino conjunto_

_ Nor... ¡Me vengare Suecia!_

_ _Ve a i's'c'b'r't a la c'm'p't'n'c m'n'd'l d' n't'c'n, idioten (Ve a inscribirte a la competencia mundial de natación, idiota)__

_El deporte principal es el furbo y el tenis  
_

_ Nor~ Deberias poner mas empeño en el deporte internacional..._

_ No quiero_

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Así algun día podriamos ser rivales! ¡Sentir la pasión de la gente, conectarte con los jugadores e identificarte con ellos! ¡Aparte nos une a todos como si fueramos uno solo! ¡Sin razas, sin discriminacion!_

_ Anko_

_ ¿Si?_

_ Es la unica cosa profunda e inteligente que te he oído decir_

_ ¡Que malo eres Nor!_

_ Hmp, tu dices ser el mejor en todo y al final te terminan pateando el trasero..._

_ ¡Buuaaahhhh!_

_Daneses famosos:_

_Los Vikingos  
_

_ Muy bien _Danelaw... _Abre la boquita..._

_ ¿Eso es comestible?_

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí!_

_ Hermano Suecia..._

_ _Nor d'c q' E'c'c'a__ n' q'r'e c'm'r (Nor dice que Escocia no quiere comer)_  
_

_ ¡Otra vez! Dios, esto de ser el Rey es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Svi, te encargo a mi pequeño_ (se va)

_ ¿Esto no es comestible?_

_ _P'r s'p's't q' n'. A'r'a t' h'r c'm'd d' v'r'd (Por supuesto que no. Ahora te hare comida de verdad)__

_Hetalia  
_

_ Y ahora yo, el gran Dinamarca, fundo aquí el nuevo Gran Reino de Sicilia_

_ ¡Siiii!_

_ Oye, _Danimarca, _no es que moleste tu presencia aquí pero..._

_ ¡Largate de mi territorio, maldito bastardo!_

_ ¡Oye Roma! ¿Quién es el pequeñin maleducado?_

_ Es mi nieto, se llama Lovino_

_ ¡Y estas colonizando mis tierras con un demonio!_

_ ¡Que lindo ereess! ¡Si fuera por mi te haria territorio danés!_

_ ¡BUUAAAHHH! ¡Esta bien, esita bien! ¡Quedate con Sicilia pero por favor no me lastimess!_

_ ¡Me encanta que se lleven bien!_

_Suelen vender (pañales usados) camisetas de todas las selecciones de los países, sobre todo de Sealand, Inframundo y Reino Hundido de Gran Pestaña e Islandia del Norte. _

_ _Sjælland Happy Birthday! _¡Mira lo que te trajo el tío Dan!_

_ A ver... ¡Genial! ¡Una camiseta de futbol con la bandera de mi país!_

_ Y eso no es todo... ¡Sigue revisando!_

_ Ohh, una bandera...¿Qué dice? ''Sealand es un país, queremos la independencia del idiota de _Sverige._ Inglaterra no existis'' ¡Genial!_

_ ¿Por qué solo Inglaterra y no el Reino Unido?_

_ Porque pobres, Escocia, Galés, Irlanda... No tienen la culpa de tener un mocoso malcriado como hermano..._

_ Tu ayudaste a criarlo_

_ ¡No oigo nada! ¡Jajaja! ¡Soy el Rey~!

* * *

_Datos super Datosos:_

_Italia meridional fue conquistada por vikingos, quienes fundaron el Reino De Sicilia, que luego seria invadido por los normandos. Los rasgos de los actuales calabreses: ojos verdes, ambares o celestes; cabelleras rubias y cara no ovoloide es el rastro genetico vikingo que dejo la conquista de los pueblos del norte.  
_

_Danelaw es en la actualidad una region ubicada en el noreste de Inglaterra que estuvo dominada por viingos daneses. Estos cohabitaban con los pueblos germanicos que en año 927, unificarian las regiones y formarian el Reino de Inglaterra.  
_

_Escocia se fundó gracias a la invasion vikinga, con quienes luego firmarian varios tratados. Luego, la mayoria de las migraciones provenian de pueblos nordicos.  
_

_En 2008 Dinamarca fue nombrado el mejor país para vivir y al mismo tiempo, el país más caro de toda Europa.  
_

_El Reino Dinamarca-Noruega existio por casi 400 en la Edad Moderna y en Noruega llaman a este periodo ''la noche de los 400 años'' debido a la perdida de linaje de reyes noruegos y la hegemonia danesa en su territorio. La capital era Copenhague y los idiomas oficiales eran el danés y el alemán.  
_

_La Unión Suecia-Noruega (1814-1906) fue de total conflicto, terminando con la independencia de Noruega (que fue bastante pacífica, sin conflictos armados) Pero antes de eso, los noruegos querian la disolucion hace bastante tiempo, ya que Suecia era el país dominante. ¡Hasta le cambiaron el nombre a la capital noruega! Oslo era llamada Christiania hasta que Haakon VII ascendio al trono noruego en 1906  
_

_No pude encontrar el nombre de la princesa de Dinamarca xD Pero la familia real danesa es conocida por su elegancia, buen vestir, modales y son un orgullo para la nación.  
_

_Muchos datos hoy xD Igual, gracias por leer! _

_Y aprendan algo porque sino el Rey del Norte va a aparecer en tu casa con su hacha  
_


	14. Argentina

_Este cap va dedicado a: **Ann Aseera, bickyta lovegood cullen, Nekolandia, PrincesaLuna23, Anny Schwarzeneger, CherryMurder y a todos los que leen este fic y a mi compatriota argentina cuyo nombre empieza con k... La pagina anda mal y no me deja ver todos los reviews y no me deja escribir tu nombre -.-**_**_  
_**

_**Para ustedes, mi primer OC (hecho con algo de seriedad)**_

* * *

**_Argentina (Representada por Martín Hernández) _**

_Lema: ¡Ché, boludo!  
_

_ ¡Hermano mayor boludoooo! ¿Donde estás?_

_ Buahh, que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre..._

_ ¿Qué hiciste ahora weon? ¿Porque me hiciste esconderme en un closet?_

_ Es que..._

_ ¡Argentina! ¡Ya se que espiaste el parto de la mujer de Macri! ¡Y ya se que pensabas que planeaba un atentado terrorista! ¡Boludo de mierda!_

_ Eres un estupido_

_ Ya se... ¿Che, después vamos a tomar unos mates?_

_Himno: Marado! Maradóóó! _

Así hablan los argentinos de Maradona cuando no hay ingleses, llamense también britanicos, cerca.

_ Este negro cabeza, ¿quien se piensa que es?_

_ ¿La hija menor? Flor de trola..._

_ ¡Mi hijo no se va a llamar como Maradona! ¡Con que haya nacido el mismo día que el me basta!_

_Hetalia _

Y así hablan los argentinos de Maradona cuando hay ingleses, digase sexys, rubios y cejones, cerca.

_ Porque cuando jugo en el Barcelona, hizo historia..._

_ Se, y en la selección... Bueh, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Nos trajo grandes triunfos_

_ ¡La Mano de Dios! ¡Jajaja!_

_Capital: Buenos Aires_

_Mayor ciudad... Buenos Aires  
_

_ ¡Mira hermanita! ¡Sos uno de los centros urbanos más grandes de Latinoamerica! Junto con Río de Janeiro..._

_ Qué alegría..._

_ ¿Qué te pasa?_

_ Ultimamente ando muy resfriada, sin mencionar las migrañas que me dan de vez en cuando y las heridas que aparecen de golpe._

_ ¡No te preocupes más! ¡Tu super hermano...!_

_ Soy autonoma, puedo arreglarmelas sola... Pero sediendome el subte me ayudarias bastante_

_ ¡Sos una aprovechada de mierda!_

_Gobierno:_

_Kirchnerista  
_

_ No aguantamos más, este gobierno corrupto esta pudriendo el país_

_ Lanata tiene razón, son unos garcas_

_ Si, pero le sacaron YPF a España, algo es algo_

_ Y ademas fomentan la educación pública_

Frase tras frase golpeaba la cabeza de Martín, quien reposaba en una gran cama blanca. Buenos Aires y Brasil lo obsevaban con un aire ausente.

_ ¿Cuando terminara todo esto?_

_ No lo se, te juro que no lo se..._

_Área: Europa _

_(es lo que les gustaria)  
_

_ ¡Vengan todos a la reciente formada Confederacion Argentina! ¡Se aceptan españoles, italianos, franceses, alemanes, prusianos y en lo posible, uno que otro anglosajon no viene mal!_

_ Hermanito mayor, ¿que forma de promocionar el país es esa?_

_ Estas dando un mal ejemplo_

_ ¡Ay, callense! ¡Vos Paraguay! ¡Se supone que sos mi compañero matero, ché!_

_ Yo no quiero europeos elitistas en mi tierra_

_ Bla, bla, bla. Sarmiento amaba a los europeos. ¿Tenes espacio para más, hermanita?_

_ Con decirte que ya hablo italiano, frances y alemán; te respondo que te podes ir bien al carajo. Ah, y hay galeses en el sur_

_ ¿De donde vienen los galeses?_

_Zona horaria:_

_La que quiera el general Perón  
_

_ Buahh, todavia es de noche. ¿Qué hora es? ¡Las siete! ¡No pueden ser las siete, ni siquiera salio el sol!_

_ Boludo, acordate que retrasaste una hora todos los relojes_

_ ¡Cierto!... ¿Por qué?_

_ ¡Y yo que se pelotudo, si fuiste vos el de la idea!_

_Se consideran un país con buena gente. Probablemente se deba a la cantidad de inmigrantes que alberga _

_ ¡Romano-niichan! ¡Qué bueno tenerte por aca! ¡Y a vos también Veneciano-niichan!_

_ _Ve~ _¡Este lugar es precioso!_

_ Hmp. He venido a ver el lugar por el que España se rompio tanto el culo para que no se lo quitaran... No esta tan mal, mini bastardo_

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Vengan, vamos a comer algo! ¡Hice unos fideos que...!_

_ ¡PAAAAAASSSSTAAAAAAAAAA~!_

_Les gusta fantasear imaginándose que las españolas, italianas, brasileñas, venezolanas, colombianas, chilenas, uruguayas y mexicanas le suplican de rodillas que se las cojan con solo verlos pasar. Pobres. _

_ _Mr Tevez, are you happy here in England?__

__ Yes, yes, ¡Jajaja!_  
_

__ And how is your English?_  
_

__ Very difficult. ¡Jajaja!_  
_

_ ¡Saca esto Uruguay! ¡Es un papelonazo!_

_ ¿Qué Tevez no sepa hablar inglés? Y la verdad que sí_

_ Uuuhhhh. Reino Unido debe estar deleitandose con esto..._

_ _Oh, look! It's Lord United Kingdom! Do you know Mr. Carlos Tevez?_ _

_ ¿Eres amigo de Maradona?_

_ Ehhh_

_ ¿Sales con alguna modelo famosa?_

_ Ehhh_

_ Que jugador precario se ha conseguido el Manchester... Tipico de Martín Hernández. ¡Jajaja!_

_ ¡TEEEE ODIOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Tienen la estúpida manía de llamar a todos los españoles gallegos, cuando la especie más extensa de españa son los españoles. _

_ Mierda. Estos gallegos de mierda..._

_ Españoles weon, en España viven españoles_

_ ¿Y de donde son los gallegos Manu?_

_ De Galicia, una comunidad autonoma española_

_ ¿Y hablan gallego?_

_ Ehh... si_

_ ¡Entonces España es gallego! ¡Maldito gallego!_

_ Ya me das verguenza ajena_

_Por algúna razón que los científicos aun no determinaron, los argentinos que habitan en el exterior son o bien profesionales de capacitación primer mundista (¿de donde la sacaron?... es un misterio) o jugadores de furbo. _

_ Argentina, estoy enojada_

_ ¡Yo te juro que yo no fui! ¡Estaba borracho, no me di cuenta! ¡Pero por favor, no le vuelvas a pedir prestado a ese sujeto extraño su libro de magia!_

_ ¿Hablas de Noruega?_

_ Si, si, ese. ¡Por favor te lo ruego!_

_ ¡No estoy enojada con vos, pelotudo!_

_ Ahh, ¿entonces?_

_ Es que he notado que nuestro nivel de migracion ha subido, de hecho. Ahora veo más inmigrantes que argentinos por aca y no me gusta. Se estan yendo todos a Europa, ¡miralos a Messi y a Aguero!_

_ Y vos sos la que me dice que no sea racista_

_ ¡No estoy siendo racista! Digo que, no se, deberiamos poner un limite a la inmigracion_

_ ¿Macri te dijo eso?_

_ Se_

_4 Maneras de Molestar a un Argentino:_

_1. El Río de la Plata es en realidad un estuario y ni siquiera es el más ancho (ese es el Río San Lorenzo en Canadá) _

_ Uhhh, Manuuuu, ¡toy tristeee!_

_ Hmp, ¿qué te paso ahora weon?_

_ ¡Unos boludos andan diciendo por ahí que el Río de la Plata no es el más ancho del mundo!_

_ ¿Y eso que importa? Tenes varios centros turisticos importantes y vos me hablas del Río de la Plata, pss, que perdida de mi tiempo..._

_ ¿Hola Seba? ¿Como estas, ché? ¿Te enteraste de lo del río?... ¡Lo sabia! ¡Maldita copia barata de Estados Unidos!_

_ ¿Por qué, de todos los países que puedo tener de vecinos, me vino a tocar uno como el?_

_2. La birome fue inventada por un húngaro, no por un argentino _

_ ¡Te digo que fui yo!_

_ _Nein. _Fue Hungría. Y no vuelvas a contradecirme_

_ ¿Y vos quien te crees que sos? Si desde que no existen los Habsburgo caíste en la decadencia..._

_ ¿Que dijiste tonto?_

_ ¡Oye tu! ¡Deja de molestar al señor Austria!_

_ ¡Oh, justo a tiempo Hungría! ¡Este mocoso quiere quitarte el merito de haber creado la lapicera!_

_ ¡Te digo que la lapicera Bic la invente yo!_

_ Unos minutos con mi sartén y problema solucionado... Como se nota que eres amigo de Prusia..._

_3. Su rock es apenas una copia barata del estadounidense y el inglés _

_ A mi me inspiro mucho John Lennon_

_ Y a mi Mick Jagger_

_ Noel Gallagher, lejos, uno de los mejores_

_ Elvis Presley... _I love you!_ _

_ Hermano mayor, ¿por qué sera que nunca algo propio inspira a nuestra gente?_

_ Y bueh, los americanos somos hijos de conquistadores_

_ Mierda. Dijiste algo inteligente_

_ Yo soy muy... ¡Ya llego Madonna! ¡Te amo hermosaaaa!_

_4. Vivirian mejor si se hubiesen dejado conquistar por los ingleses en 1806 _

_ ¡Señor, los ingleses han tomado la capital!_

_ ¿Ya han pedido ayuda al Rey?_

_ Acaba de llegar un barco con un mensaje del Jefe España señor_

_ ¿Qué dice?_

_ Dice: ''Plata, Francia me tiene agarrado de las pelotas, tendrás que arreglartelas solo. Y todo el tesoro que deje en tus tierras se lo llevo Inglaterra. Lo siento''_

_ ¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! ¡BUENOS AIRES ESTA SOLA CON ESE PIRATA PEDOFILOOOOO! ¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¡LLAMEN A MIS GENERALES, LA VOY A RESCATAR POR MI CUENTA!_

_ P-pero señor..._

_ ¡Ignoren la carta de España! ¡El Virreinato del Río de la Plata no se dejara conquistar por vándalos ingleses!

_Hetalia _

_ T-tengo miedo, ¡soy una niña pequeña! ¡porfavornomelastimes!_ (herencia italiana a la vista)_

_ ¿Eh? Hmp, enfrente de mi no hablaras ese idioma asqueroso. De ahora en adelante hablaras inglés_

_ ¿Y si no quiero?_ (pero sigue predominando la herencia española)

_ No se trata de si quieres o no. _I am your brother now, we'll play together and not let me and you will go independent, right? We will be happy together!_ _

_ ¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡UN PIRATA PEDOFILO QUIERE VOLVERME EL REEMPLAZO DEL TIPO QUE VIVE EN EL NORTE! ¡WAAAA! ¡ESPAÑA, VENÍ A AYUDARMEEEEEE!_

* * *

_Datos super Datosos:_

_Buenos Aires fue por 45 días una colonia inglesa, llamada por ellos ''Nueva Arcadia'' Los britanicos saquearon el tesoro español, lo pasearon por todo Londres y lo depositaron en un banco. La leyenda urbana dice que hoy en día el tesoro sigue guardado en ese banco o.o_

_En el periodo de colonizacion, la Patagonia fue poblada más que nada por españoles, italianos y, sorprendentemente, por galeses. La capital de Río Negro, Puerto Madryn, le debe su nombre al barón gales Madryn. En la bandera de la ciudad aparece el conocidisimo dragón rojo de la bandera de Gales. _

_Aca en Argentina, a Maradona no lo tenemos como un Dios, al menos los de la generación del 88 en adelante... Porque se mando cada cagada xDD Mi hermano nacio el mismo día que Maradona, le iban a poner el nombre de mi papá (que se llama Diego) pero mi mamá se enojo y le dijo la ya nombrada frase xD _

_Aca la marca más usada de lapiceras es ''Bic'' y si, a su servidora le han dicho que la lapicera la invento un argentino T.T_

_Y que yo sepa no todo el mundo dice ''Che, boludo''... Yo si, pero yo tengo una boca de camionero..._

_Disclaimer: Esta en casi todos los caps, Bloody Himaruya... Te amo Toño!_

_Y se que este país no lo pidio nadie... Pero aca va una pista de mi siguiente vic... Digo invitado:_

_''Ehh, ¿quién fue el idiota que se tomo todo MI whisky? Y el bastardito también tuvo la valentia de fumarse uno de mis habanos... Que remedio, ser el hermano mayor tiene sus inconvenientes, jeje''_


	15. Escocia

**_Scotland (Representada por Scott Kirkland) _**

_Escocia es una de las cuatro naciones que componen el Reino Hundido de Gran Bretaña e Islandia del Norte  
_

Perfil de Escocia en Facebook:

**Scott Kirkland**.

Trabaja en **Beber hasta desmayarse. **

Nació el **13 de febrero de 858. **

Vive en **Edimburgo, Escocia. **

Familia:

**William Kirkland - Hermano**

**Ryan Kirkland (Soy Irlanda del Norte, coño) - Hermano  
**

**Bryan Kirkland (Yo soy el Irlanda mayor cabrones) - Hermano  
**

**Arthur Kirkland - Hermano (Pendiente)  
**

Citas Favoritas: **Si te encuentro espiando mi perfil, eres hombre muerto. _Do you understand?  
_**

_Lema:  
_

_Faldas y Gaitas; ¿necesita algo más el ser humano?  
_

_ _Big Brother, _¿por qué estas usando un vestido como _France_?_

_ Enano ignorante, no es un vestido, es un kilt_

_ ¿Yo también tengo que usarlo?_

_ Pues... Mierda, eres familia mía así que si_

_ ¿Me quedara tan genial como a tí?_

_ No_

_Himno:_

_Saca el __Güisqui Chel_i 

_ Oye, Francia_

_ ¿Qué pasa _mon ami Espagne_?_

_ Siempre me pregunte de donde saco Inglaterra lo borracho, no te veo con cara de darle vino a los niños_

_ ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_ ¿Entonces porque el mocoso bebe?_

_ Pues... La causa es innombrable_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_ Porque dice la leyenda que si lo nombras mientras estas bebiendo, el aparece..._

_ Que ridiculo. Venga tío, ¿quien fue?_

_ De acuerdo, tu lo pediste_ (le susurra algo al barman, este le entrega una botella de whisky y una olla)_ Fue Escocia_ (cinco segundos después...)

_ _Hey! Here is my good friend France!_ _

_ WTF?_

_ Te lo dije_

_Gobierno: Esclavitud Británica _

_ ¿QJUE HICISTE QUEEE?_

_ Calmate _brawd_, no es necesario que me grites_

_ ¡Pero es que eres un idiota! ¿Como se ocurre juntar tu Reino con el de _England_? ¿Que mierda tenes en la cabeza?_

_ Cerebro. Mi país es muy pequeño para mantenerse solo. Ademas, así lo tengo vigilado_

_ No te las des de buen hermano mayor, ni tu te lo tragas_

_ Cuando _Lloegr _te de una buena patada en el trasero, me daras la razón_

_ Se, claro..._

**Unión de Escocia con Inglaterra: 24 de marzo 1603 **

_ ¿Donde mierda esta mi whisky?_

_Escocia en sí es un conjunto de rocas, islas y zonas montañosas llamadas Highlands donde habitan los legendarios Highlanders, guerreros embutidos en sus kilts (o faldas para hombre) y armados con mandobles gigantes. _

_ Me encanta tu país _Skottland. _Es tan calmado y pacifico, la melodia de las gaitas lo hace ver mas misterioso_

_ _Thank you. _No todo el mundo sabe ver la belleza del Reino de Escocia. ¿Whisky?_

_ _Ja, takk_ _

_ Y lo tengo a tu hermanito de vecino. Dile que se aleje de mis costas, ya sabes como se pone Inglaterra_

_ Ese sector pertenece a sus costas_

_ Por desgracia, mi hermanito representa a este _Bloody United Kingdow, _osea que ese sector son SUS costas_

_ Estas hablando de las costas del norte, ¿quien esta en el norte? MI hermano_

_ ¿Quieres que llame a Nessie?_

_ ¿Quieres que llame a mi troll?_

_ Tu y yo nos entendemos muy bien, vamos, diseñe un kilt exclusivamente para tí_

_ ¿Azul?_

_ _Yes_ _

_ Me alegra que seamos amigos_

_Hay algunas masas de agua, destacando el Lago Ness donde habita Nessi, una bestia anómala que en el Pleistoceno ganó un combate contra un kraken por el control de la laguna. _

_ ¡Nessie! ¡Hora de comer!_

_ Tsk, no entiendo porque me haces acompañarte a darle de comer a tu mascota_

_ Quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos, solos tu y yo, como cuando eras un mocoso_

_ ¿Y me mandabas maldiciones cada tres días?_

_ Era cada cuatro, a veces el estupido mensajero se perdia. Se quejaba que el lago estaba rodeado de niebla_

_ ¡Pero si esta rodeado de niebla, _Bloody Bastard_!_

_ Para los que usamos magia, es como si no hubiera nada_ (sale Nessie del lago)_ ¡Ohh, aqui esta mi niño! ¿Quien estuvo atemorizando turistas? Tu, si tu, mi chiquillo travieso..._

_ ¿Por qué no tuve una familia normal?_

_Gastronomía:_

_Patatas fritas, cortezas de cerdo, cacaueses y demás aperitivos para picar mientras se trasiegan un par de botellitas de güiski.  
_

_ ¿Por qué _Albain _nos obliga a comer todos juntos?_

_ No lo se, _deartháir. _A mi me llena los huevos tener que comer con Inglaterra_

_ ¡Ey que no se llama Inglaterra!_

_ ¡Se llama _An Ríocht Aontaithe na Breataine Móire agus Thuaisceart Éireann_!_ (los dos juntos)

_ ¡Callense! ¡Los asesinare mientras duermen!_

_ _Hey England! _¡Esa no es forma de hablar en la mesa!_

_ Mira quien... Que asco, apestas a alcohol_

_ No le hagas caso hermano, ¿que nos cocinaste?_ (me encanta cuando los gemelos hablan juntos xD)

_ Después de beber las dos botellas de whisky que iba a servir en la cena...Me olvide de lo que queria cocinar, así que hice haggis_

_ ¡Qué asco!_

_ Se me fue el hambre_

_ ¡Por fin cocinas algo que me gusta!_

_La gaita esocesa a las seis y media de la mañana un día de domingo tiene el poder destructivo de catorce bombas termo-nucleares _

** Scott_Land: Me levante temprano. Voy a joder a Inglaterra (Re-twitteado por , Toño_España, VanyaRusia, Tincho_Hernandez y 500 personas más) **

Arthur estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida: estaba en un gran jacuzzi que rebalsaba de espuma, unas conejitas playboy le traian unas deliciosas cervezas de manteca y junto a el estaba Alfred, quien le daba de comer unos deliciosos y suaves scones

_ _I love you United Kingdom__

__ Mee too, honey, mee too_  
_

_ ¡Dioosss! ¡Dame todo lo que tienes!_

_ Hmp, lo pides... Lo tienes_ (ruido salvaje aparece)_ ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

** Scott_Land: La gaita, el mejor invento del hombre**

** ArthurKirkland: Te matare, you Bloody Bastard!  
**

** Scott_Land: Y porque no lo haces, en vez de responderme por Twitter?  
**

** ArthurKirkland: ...  
**

** Scott_Land: Y Scott gana de nuevo (Re twitteado por Ryanorthern y 600 personas más)  
**

** ArthurKirkland: ¡Muerete!  
**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Son tantos en tan poco tiempo! Por eso de regalo, este cap para ustedes, que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo :D  
_

_Datos super Datosos:  
_

_El whisky obviamente proviene de Escocia, por eso para diferenciarlo del ''whisky ingles'' en USA lo llaman Scotch  
_

_La gastronomia escocesa es horriblemente parecida a la inglesa, así que si un escoces les ofrece algo, corran por su vida por favor xDD  
_

_El haggis es como una morcilla, elaborado a base de tripas (corazón, higado y pulmon) de oveja o cordero; mezclado con cebolla, hierbas, etc. Para joder a los turistas, los escoceses suelen inventar que el haggis es un animal proveniente de las Highlands (Tierras Altas)  
_

_Y el kilt...Traje tipico escoces, usado por los gaiteros habitantes de las Highlands, bordado de diferente manera dependiendo de cada clan. Y se suele usar sin ropa interior... o.o  
_

_Entre Reino Unido e Islandia, siempre hay disputas sobre la zona pesquera que corresponde a cada uno.  
_

_La fecha que puse antes, fue la unión entre Escocia e Inglaterra (ya unida con Gales) El acta de Unión que oficialmente formo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña fue el 1 de mayo de 1707.  
_

_Sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer! Que aparescan escoceses sexies, fumadores, borrachos e incestuosos en tus sueños! ;)  
_

_Pista del proximo país: Casate, casate, casate, casate...  
_


	16. Polonia

**_Polska (Representada por Feliks Lukasiewicz) _**

_''Mierda, invadidos otra vez''_

_Un polaco acerca de la nueva situación de su país. _

_ Lo siento Polonia_

_ No nos dejaste otra opción, kolkol_

_ Ustedes...Ustedes..._

_ Ordenes son ordenes Polonia, ¿sin rencores?_

_ A mi no me importa que me odies, ¡ahora eres mi casa de campo!_

_ Ustedes... ¡Me rompieron mi uña malditos salvajes! ¡Lieeett~! ¡Me esta sangrando!_

_''Así que el papa es polaco...Mierda, nos vuelven a invadir''_

_Dos polacos disertando acerca de la utilidad de Polonia en el mundo _

_ _Vee~ _¡Estoy muy feliz con el nuevo papa!_

_ ¡Yo no! ¡Se supone que el papa debe ser romano! ¿Por qué Vaticano eligio a este tipo?_

_ ¡No seas malo, niichan!_

_ Hmp, como sea. Me han llegado historias raras sobre ese tipo_

_ Eh, ¿qué clase de historias?_

_ Parece que solo se hizo sacerdote para no estar en la guerra... _Codardo_ _

_ ¡No digas eso niichan! El recibió la llamada de Dios..._

_ _Si, come no__

_Lema:_

_Invádenos con cuidado _

_ Oye _Rosja__

_ ¿Qué quieres?_

_ Como que no es necesario que te pongas violento, no estoy oponiendo resistencia_

_ Debo asegurarme de que portes bien y sepas quien es la autoridad aquí, ¿da?_

_ Lalala~ ¡Oye Liet! ¡Mira estas cortinas de encaje rosa! ¿A qué no son lindas?_

_ Kolkolkolkol_

_Himno:_

_ Marica tu, marica yo... marica aaajaa _

Dice la leyenda urbana, que la primera vez que Polonia se vistio de mujer...

... En Islandia hizo calor...

__ Hvaða gleði_ _

... Hungría logro que Austria y Prusia se dieran un beso...

__ Ez a legboldogabb nap az életemben_ _

... Noruega dejo que Dinamarca lo abrazara...

__ Jeg elsker dig Luke!_ _

... y Romano comió una ensalada de tomate con patatas.

_ _Odio tutti__

_Los productos típicos de esta región son judio a la brasa y alimentos rusos y alemanes por doquier.  
_

_ Ummm... ¡Achus! Estoy muy resfriado... ¡Achus! _Rosja... Niemcy... _Bailare sobre sus tumbas_

_ ¡Polonia! ¡No digas esas cosas!_

_ ¡Pero Liet! ¿No puedes ver lo que esos idiotas le hicieron a mi país? Encima que mis cohetes no funcionaron, no pude huir demasiado lejos_

_ Te dije que era mala idea poner cohetes en tus tanques y volar hacia la Luna, ¡eso es imposible!_

_ Pero algun día llegaremos a la Luna y beberemos te espacial y tal_

_Polonia, en lengua gaélica significa literalmente: Invádeme. _

_ ¡Y la siguiente pregunta es para nuestro amigo Alfred de Estados Unidos!_

_ Ahahaha, ¡la tercera es la vencida!_

_ ¡Bien dicho amigo! ¡Esta sí es una pregunta facíl! Solo tienes que nombrarme a una persona destacada de Polonia_

_ ¡María Sharapova!_

_ Alfred, María Sharapova es rusa_

_ ¿Qué Polonia no es un estado de Rusia?_

_Hetalia~_

_ Ok Alfred, como soy muy bueno y complaciente, te dejare nombrar otra persona famosa que conoscas... ¡Y que esta vez sea polaca!_

_ Eh...ehh... ¿Lukas Podolski?_

_ ¿Podolski no es alemán?... Ok... ¡Nació en Polonia! ¡Alfred has contestado correctamente!_

_ _OHHHHHH YEAAAHHHHHH! _¡POR FIN MIRAR SOCCER CON _UNITED KINGDOM _ME SIRVIO DE ALGO!_

_¿Sabías que el primer paso para cualquier guerra en Europa (Y por tanto del mundo) es repartirse Polonia? _

_ Ohh, Po, lo siento tanto por ti..._

_ _Nie martw Hun_, estare bien y tal_

_ Debe ser horrible estar en el medio de _Oroszország_ y_ Németország_ _

_ Ya estas hablando como Liet, los dos se preocupan demasiado. Yo, en cambio, tengo otras prioridades_

_ ¿Como cuales?_

_ ¡Mi pony tuvo crías! ¿A qué no son lindas? ¡Mira, hasta tiene ojos como los de Liet!_

_ Je..._ Lengyelország__

_ ¡Te llamaras Toris! ¡Como Liet!_

* * *

_Disculpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar! Es que este mes volvi a clases después de las vacaciones y como es el fin del trimestre me estan jodiendo un monton T.T Este cap iba a ser sobre Bielorrusia pero Po me parecio un personaje más alegre xD_

_Datos re datosos:_

_Lukas Podolski es un futbolista nacido en Polonia y nacionalizado alemán, por eso puede jugar en la seleccion. En Europa es muy común la doble nacionalidad._

_Polonia fue, en opinion de muchos, el país que más sufrio durante las Guerras Mundiales al encontrarse en medio de Alemania y la Union Sovietica (rivales en ambos conflictos)_

_Se dice que el Papa Juan Pablo II (Q.E.P.D) se hizo clerigo para evitar el servicio militar. Pero el decia que recibio ''la llamada de Dios''_

_Me disculpo por el cap mega corto, voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible! Y fuerza para Estados Unidos, mi más sentido pésame por las victimas del tiroteo en el Empire State... Y a Noruega por la condena al tipo que cometio los atentados de Oslo._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya, la friki de Toño._


	17. Sealand

_**Sealand (Representado por Peter Kirkland) **_

_Principado soberano e independiente ubicado en algún lugar de la Mancha_

_ ¿Qué te parece mi hogar mamá?_

_ Es muy... acogedor_ (hay que ponerle barandas, arreglar las cañerias, pintar las paredes..)

_ ¿Y a ti papá?_

_ _R'd'r' b'n s't l'g'r_ (Recuerda bien este lugar)_

_ ¿Por qué?_

_ _P''r'q n'n'c m's v'l'v'r's_ (Porque nunca mas volverás)_

_Capital y Mayor Ciudad:_

_Londres _

_ ¡Eres un monstruo _Iso-Britannia_! ¿Así es como crías a los niños? ¿Dejándolos abandonados en medio del océano?_

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo, ese niño pretende ser un país. ¿Tú vas a cumplir ese capricho?_

_ Yo puedo cumplirle todos los caprichos que quiera y todos los días lamento no poder con eso..._

_ Hmp, te crees una buena madre _Finland. _Solo eres un idiota que pretende ser alguien que no es_

_ ¿Qué tratas de decir?_

_ ¿Tienes alguna experiencia con niños? ¿Siquiera has convivido con uno? Yo si, primero están contigo, te quieren, te miman, te abrazan y cuando te das cuenta...Crecen y ya no te necesitan más_

_ ¡Eso es crecer! ¡Solo estas así porque estas resentido por la independencia de _USA_!_

_ Puede ser, pero yo se lo que es tener una mala infancia y no recibir amor. Quédate con el niño si quieres, no me importa_

_ Pero..._

_ Cuídalo bien y dale la infancia que yo no pude tener. _Bye__

_Área:_

_Algún lugar de la mancha _

_ ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!_

_ ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿Qué pasa Sea-kun?_

_ ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué yo no aparesco en el mapa?_

_ Es que..._

_ ¿Mercator me odia?_

_ Sea-kun, tu país es muy pequeño, es por eso que no apareces de en el mapa_

_ ¿De verdad?_

_ Si,si. Por darte un ejemplo... Wy-chan es muy pequeña por eso no aparece..._

_ ¡Tienes razón! ¡Wy-chan y yo somos especiales! ¡Gracias mamá!_

_ D-de nada, Sea-kun..._ (me siento la peor persona en el mundo)

_Zona horaria:_

_La misma de Londres _

_ _S'l'nd, a'r que v'v's c'n'm'g' t'n's que a'd't'r't a m's r'g's_ (Sealand, ahora que vives conmigo tienes que adaptarte a mis reglas) _

_ ¡Si papá!_

_ _C'm'n'z's c'n 'l'g' s'n'c'llo... Umm... S'n'cr'n'z'm's n's't's r'l'j's_ (Comenzaremos con algo sencillo... Umm.. Sincronizemos nuestros relojes)_ _

_ ¡Si! ¿Qué hora es aquí en Estocolmo, papá?_

_ _S'n l's..._ __(Son las...) _

_ _Sverige! _¡El rey del norte de Europa ha venido a jode... digo a visitarte~!_

_ _Denmark-niichan!_ _

___ ¡Mi pequeño Sealand! ¿Como anda mi chico favorito? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_

_ Estaba arreglando la hora de mi reloj_

_ ¡Genial! ¡Son las 18:10 mi pequeño vikingo!_

_ _Idiot. 'S 'l h'r'o d' t' c's_ (Idiota. Es el horario de tu casa)_ _

_ ¿Y para que quiere el horario de la tuya? Vamos Sea, el rey te llevara a comer un rico estofado_

_ ¡Siiii!_

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_Inglés _

_ De acuerdo Sealand. Ahora que vives con mamá y papá, tienes que aprender a hablar nuestro lenguaje_

_ ¡Pero ustedes hablan dos lenguas completamente distintas!_

_ _M' 'd'm' t' r's'l't'r m's s'n'clla. 's un' l'n'g' g'r'm'n'c' c'm 'l ''n'g's_ (Mi idioma te resultara más sencillo. Es un lenguaje germánico como el inglés) _

_ Umm... Ok, lo intentare..._

_ _Sverige! _¡El rey del norte de...! ¡BUUUUAAAAAAAAHH!_

_ ¡Hanatamago! ¡No ataques a Ta-san! ¿Quien te enseño eso?_

__ Jag sa ju att det skulle tjäna utbildning videor pappa_ _

__ Det är min son__

_¿Sabías que Sealand parece ser más importante que los países latinos ya que tiene un lugar en Hetalia - Axis Powers? _

_ Muy bien, comencemos con la reunión del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU. ¿Cuales son los conflictos a tratar?_

_ ¡Que Inglaterra reconozca a Sealand como nación!_

_ Ok. Que yo reconozca a Sealand... ¿QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE DEJO ENTRAR A ESTE NIÑO?_ _  
_

_ Tranquilo Reinito Unido, el _hero_ arreglara la situación... Espera un momento. ¿Por qué solo quieres que _ENGLAND_ te reconozca como nación?_

_ Porque mis otros hermanos mayores reconocen a Sea-kun como nación_

_ Otros hermanos mayores..._

_ _SCOTLAND!_ _

_ Pobre Inglaterra-aru_

_ Yo creo que se lo merece, si reconocemos a Sealand como nación podre hacerlo uno conmigo_

_ ¡Nunca aprendes-aru!

* * *

_Otro capitulo corto... Disculpen a la autora por su falta de inspiración._

_Cosas re divertidas: _

_Sealand tiene su propio equipo de fútbol, pero al no ser reconocido como país no puede participar de torneos internacionales. Su equipo es dirigido por el danés Christian Olsen (como jode Den a Su-san xD) En su primer partido internacional empato 2-2 con las Islas Áland. Aparentemente también habría jugado un partido contra Chipre del Norte, resultando perdedor_

_Las cejas gruesas estan a la moda xDD Fuera de broma, leí en Yahoo que muchos famosos y famosas se estan dejando las cejas super gruesas y eso estaria marcando tendencia... Nuestro Arthur creo una moda! Fuck you Francis!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya y la Frikipedia de España._


	18. Irlanda

**_Éire (Representada por Bryan Kirkland) _**

_World's Biggest's Pub o Drunkland _

_ ¡Jeje! ¡Mira esto y llora maldito Inglaterra!_

_ ¿QUE MIERDA HACE TODA ESTA GENTE EN MI CASA?_

_ ¡Yo los invite! ¡Como ahora somos un _An Ríocht Aontaithe, _hice una fiesta para festejar!_

_ Tú..._

_ ¡Pero si me das la independencia no lo volvere a hacer!_

_ ¡Vete a la...!_

_ ¡IRLANDA! ¡IRLANDA! ¡IRLANDA!_

_ ¿TAMBIÉN TRAJISTE A LOS ESTUPIDOS LATINOS?_

_Lema:_

_Kiss me I'm (Drunk) Irish _

_ _So... _Ya que esto tendrá para rato, puedo tomarme un par de cervecitas_

_ Y entonces yo...(susurra,susurra) si me dejas...(susurra,susurra)_

_ ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON BÉLGICA IMBECIL?_

_ ¿Eh? Nada que ella no este consintiendo..._

_ _Bonjour Angleterre_ _

_ ¡ESTA BORRACHA! ¡ESCONDELA ANTES QUE...!_

_ Ya se, ya se._.. Álainn, _¿vamos a un lugar más privado?_

_ _Ja!__

_ _WAIT! YOU BLOODY BASTARD!__

_Himno:_

_La Canción del (Ebrio) Soldado _

_ Damas y Caballeros, de pie para escuchar el himno de la República de Irlanda_

_ ¿Donde esta Irlanda?_

_ Sí, el organizó esta fiesta y no esta_

_ Qué falta de consideración_

_ Oye Arrr... ¿viste...igual a mii... gemeloo?_

_ ¡Estas borracho pedazo de imbecíl! ¡Y no se a donde fue!_

_ Esperen un momento. Mi hermana tampoco esta_

_ Uyyy... _I mo thuairimse, ní mór dúinn_ _fadhb__

_Gobierno:_

_¡Demokrazia Ettilika! _

_ ¡Un momento! _We are a Kingdom_! ¿Por qué Irlanda tiene su propio himno?_

_ El... emborr...no..cionooo ¡hip!_

_ ¿Querian emborracharme para hacerme firmar la independencia?_

_ Y no... zzz...Bélgica...estupido, hermano..._

_ Carajo. Esta bien, firmaré la independencia_

_ ¡Yuuupiiii!_

_ Pero tu te quedas conmigo_

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH? ¿Por...queee?_

_ Por tratar de complotar contra mí_

_ Te od...estiradoo majader..._

_ Uh, se cayó_

_La vida en Irlanda gira en torno a dos cosas: el alcohol y el cristianismo _

_ Padre, he venido a confesarme porque he pecado..._

_ Mi estimado Bryan, la confesión es más común en los católicos, pero que hiciste ahora_

_ Nos independice de _Sasana_ _

_ ¡Pero eso es genial!_

_ No... Hice una fiesta, me emborrache hasta la médula, me ligue con la hermana de uno de mis amigos, creo que no usamos protección y vomite en la estatua de San Patricio..._

_ Bryan_

_ ¿Si?_

_ Miremosle el lado bueno, no es lo peor que hiciste, no he visto nunca a ningún país embarazado y lo único que puedo recomendarte es que bajes el nivel de alcohol a las bebidas_

_ Umm ¿Pasamos del 17% al 16?_

_ ¡Ni que fuéramos a alcohólicos anónimos hombre!_

_Todos los días son fiesta en Irlanda, lo que repercute beneficiosamente en la economía del país, basada únicamente en la venta de alcohol. _

_ ¡Toc toc!_

_ ¿Quién es?_

_ ¡El awesome Prusia~!_

_ _Prúise! _¿Como estás amigo mio? ¿Qué necesitas?_

_ El awesome yo hará una fiesta y quiere alcohol del bueno. Lo más fuerte que tengas_

_ ¡Como quieras! ¡He estado creando una nueva formula! ¿A quien quieres emborrachar?_

_ A _West. _La tensión sexual entre el e Ita-chan ya me esta poniendo nervioso_

_ Umm, ¡sencillo! Un poquito de alcohol más en la cerveza y problema resuelto_

_ ¡Ese es mi amigo!_

_A diferencia del resto de los países no se eligen a su "__president_" por votación sino mediante una serie de pruebas: 

_1. Aguantar mas cubatas que los demas _

_ Ok Escocia. Si bebes más que Artie, seras el puto amo del universo_

_ Alias el que elige que cenaremos hoy_

_ ¿Por qué en tu país todo es beber, beber y beber?_

_ En el tuyo es cojer, cojer y cojer y nadie se queja. Debe ser que como se hacen tanto los puritanos, nadie les hace caso_

_ ¡Ya veras! ¡Yo complazco a todo el mundo!_

_ ¡Lo sabia, lo admitio! ¡SE ACOSTO CON TODO EL MUNDO!_

_ Ese es mi hermanito..._

_ _Shut up and drink__

_2. Mear más lejos que los demas _

_ ¡Niiiieveeee! ¡Que lindooooo!_

_ Me alegra que te guste Alfred, si fuera por mí, haría que nieve todos los días para tí_

_ ¡Wiii! ¡Te quero Ingwatera!_

_ Yo también..._ (en mi vida me dijeron que me quieren, es el mejor día de todos, snif, snif)

_ Wi, wi... ¿Eh? ¿Ingwatera?_

_ ¿Qué pasa pequeño?_

_ ¿Que tan haciendo Irlanda?_

_ Umm... ¡OIGAN! ¡DEJEN DE MEAR EN LA NIEVE IDIOTAS! ¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE HAY UN NIÑO AQUÍ?_

_ ¡Mira Bry! ¡Pude escribir mi nombre!_

_3. Meterse el dedo en la nariz más adentro que los demas _

_ ¡Mira Ry! ¡Aprendí un nuevo truco!_

_ ¡Genial hermano! ¿De que se trata?_

_ Puedo tocar mi cerebro_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Comó?_

_ Miraaaaaa_

_ _Disgusting_ _

_ Dices eso porque tu no puedes_

_ ¡Si que puedo! _Féach!_ __  
_

_ Uahhh_

_ ¿POR QUÉ SE METEN LOS DEDOS EN LA NARIZ, PAR DE ZANGANOS?_

_Otra pasión nacional, el football. Pese a que ni tienen equipos conocidos ni jugadores buenos, por lo que deben emborracharse para disfrutar del juego. _

_ Eres un idiota Bryan_

_ ¿Qué qqires que gaa? Me toco con.. _Spáinn _y _Iodáil... _Obviamente... eso..._

_ Al menos te hubieras hecho respetar, y te haces llamar Kirkland._

_ No seas malo Escocia_

_ Tienes razón. Vamos a joder a Arthur, le toco con los hermanos spaguetti... Ya puede irse despidiendo jeje_

_ ¡Quee verrgenzaaa! ¡Me odiiooo, buuuajjj!_

_ ¡No vomites encima de mí!_

_¿Sabías qué dado su relación con los ingleses, en todo el mundo los amamos?_

_ ¡Hola Irlanda!_

_ ¡Argentina! ¿Como anda el nene de papá?_

_ No me llames así, ya me independice_

_ Viejos habitos... ¡Chile! ¿Me trajiste la cerveza que te pedí?_

_ Si weon, los controles aduaneros de aquí son muy suaves cuando ven una botella_

_ Así somos aquí, las botellas contienen un hermoso liquido milagroso_

_ Jeje, ¿sale joda con el G-20?_

_ ¡Sale jodaaa!_

_He-ta-li-a _

**La super joda argento-irlandesa-chilena. ¡Si no llevas una botella y eres inglés no entras! **

_ Je... Hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron_ (recibe un mensaje)

**_Artie, me duele la cabeza y fui al medico para que me de unas pastillas, siento no poder salir hoy I lv u!_**

_ Parece que esta noche estare solo..._

_ ¡Jaja! ¡El _hero _les mostrara como se bebe en Estados Unidos!_

_God kill the Queen _

_ Uff, hermano, me siento raro este día_

_ Yo también me siento raro, es una sensacion muy... extraña_

_ ¿Qué sera?_ (insisto, me encanta que hablen los dos juntos)

_ Se llama sobriedad_

_ ¡Buaaahh!_

_ Yo ya no formo parte del Reino Unido, ¿por qué tengo que estar sobrio?_

_ Porque la Reina llegara de un momento a otro..._

_ Por fis Will, es solo una botellita y listo_

_ ¿Lo prometen?_

_Hetalia? _

_ _Ladies and Gentlemen, the Queen Elizabeth of United Kingdom_ _

_ ¡Siiii! ¡Viiivaa, vivaaaaaa!_

_ ¡Irlanda! ¿Has bebido otra vez?_

_ Me lo pruebas y me los sostienes... mis huevos. Jajajaja_

_ Eso sonó muy sobrio_

_ ¡Cállate!_

* * *

_Llegue a los 100 reviews... No lo puedo creer o.o Como recompensa: dos capis en un día xDDD_

_Datos re datosos:_

_Use a Bélgica como la chica de Irlanda porque es uno de los países donde más exportan productos xD_

_Irlanda no está en el G-20, solo use al grupo porque es uno de los pocos donde los latinos coinciden con Iggy jiji_

_Odio la bebida y los cigarros. Les soy sincera, odio que la gente fume y tome delante mio, me molesta mucho. Tal vez por eso este cap me fue tan sencillo, dado el estereotipo irlandes. Yo no tomo ni fumo y suelo burlarme de la gente que lo hace, en especial de la gente de mi edad (tengo 17 años) Una cosa es un adulto responsable (me atrevo a decir que no conosco ni uno que no se emborrache) que se modera y otra es un chico que se hace el ''chulo'' como diria Toño... Me salio del alma jiji_

_Ann Aseera: Sii, leí lo de los sellos españoles, pero no se me ocurrio ni una broma para eso T.T Yo pienso, si Greenpeace puede declarar nación a una roca; ¿por qué Sealand no puede ser una? u.u  
_

_bickyta lovegood cullen: Yo pense lo mismo cuando leí esa frase. En Europa nos ven como los colonizados y Asia apenas sabe que existimos T.T Le diste al clavo con lo de Escocia, lo puse exactamente por esa razón jeje y la conversación entre Inglaterra y Finlandia... No se, la verdad es que lo unico que hice fue escribir y escribir; salio eso. Jeje._

_Anonimo-san: Por haber escrito el review No. 100, el proximo cap va a ser sobre el país que vos quieras~ Y te van a hacer una dedicación o alguna rareza que se me ocurra jeje. A quien queres? ¿México o Chile?_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz, la Friki de España, yo los junte y cree esta sopa._


	19. México

**_Estados Unidos Mexicanos (Representados por Juan Pedro y María Itzel Sánchez)_**

_Himno nacional mexicano (estrofa final)__:_

_¡VIVA MÉXICO, CABRONES! _

_ Pss, que lindo día pase con el Alfred hoy... Solo espero que Itzel no se entere..._

_ ¡Pedro!_

_ ¡Aquí estoy, señor... Digo hermanita!_

_ Oye wey, ya te dije que no te tenses tanto. Bueno, no importa... Felíz cumpleaños_

_ Hermanita, nuestro cumpleaños es mañana_

_ Es que no podia esperar para darte tu regalo_ (Pedrito abre el regalo y se encuentra con...)

_ Una pintura nuestra en la revolución, todavía tenía a Texas_

_ ¿Te gusta? La encontraron hace poco y el porta retratos lo hice yo misma_

_ Itzel, gracias_

_ Siempre estare aquí para ti hermanito menor; ¡que viva México!_

_ ¡Viva México!_

_ Oye, ¿donde estabas antes de que te diera la pintura?_

_ Ehh... Paseando con Belice_

_Lema:_

_ ¡Unidos y jodidos, siempre seremos vencidos! _

Juan Pedro trato en vano de ponerse de pie, ¡ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para arrodillarse! Observo a su alrededor, sus tropas habían caído... Al menos agradecía haber convencido a su hermanita de quedarse en casa, ahora lo que quedaba del país estaba bien cuidado por ella.

_ _Jajaja. The hero wins again!_ _camino hacia donde estaba tirado el mexicano, que lo observaba con rabia

_ Maldito..._

_ _I'm sorry man. I don't speak spanish_ _

_ Te matare bastardo, ¡no te quedaras con el territorio!_

_ Creo que ya es mio_ Estados Unidos se agacho y tomo con rudeza el rostro del moreno_ Me llevare esto_

_ ¡Nooo!_ México del Norte comenzó a retorcerse, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que ese intento de inglés le robara sus anteojos_ ¡España me los dio! ¡Son míos!_

_ Corrección: eran_ el rubio le arranco los anteojos de la cara, Juan Pedro grito imponente mientras la sangre bajaba lentamente por su rostro

_Hetalia _

_ ¡Pedro!_

(Esa voz, no...Tú no tenías que venir)

_ ¡No me dejes, por favor no me dejes!_

_ Her-hermanita_

_ ¡Pedro! ¡Gracias a Dios!_ la sureña se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo, su hermano miro a su alrededor; notando que estaba acostado en una cama

_ ¿Como llegue aquí?_

_ Los que sobrevivieron te trajeron... No importa que hayas perdido, eso no nos separara_

_ Soy una verguenza_

_ México es México, con o sin la petera Texas, ¿me entendiste?_ (inserten aura maligna)

_ Si hermanita_ (ya volvio a la normalidad)

_Himno:_

_La cucaracha _

_ ¡Uruguay weon!_

_ ¡México! ¿Como andas? Hace mucho que no pasas por aca_

_ En casa hay mucho trabajo, wey. La frontera me esta hinchando la cabeza como un globo_

_ Jeje, Alfredo te esta hinchando las pelotas ¿eh?_

_ Si... ¿Donde han quedado los días donde uno podía emborracharse en el trabajo?_

_ Mi más sentido pésame

_ Pst, no importa... Óyeme, estaba tan aburrido; que escribí una canción mientras estaba en la oficina_

_ ¡Que divertido! Cántamela, haber si hacemos un hit_ (Pedro saca una guitarra de su bolsillo)

_ La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar, porque no tiene, porque le faltan... ¡Las dos patitas de atras~!_

_ ... _

_ ¿Y que te pareció carnal?_

_ Una letra muy estúpida, pero pegadiza. ¡Me gusta!_

_ ¿Se la pegamos al Martín?_

_ ¡Si!_

_Área:_

_Sur de gringolandia _

_ ¡México!_

_ _¡Alfredo, mi amigo! _¿Como estas carnal?_

_ ¿Y encima lo preguntas? ¡Pon vigilancia de tu lado de la frontera! ¡Total, todos los narcos se van para mi país!_

_ Pss, lo siento. Pongo todo mis esfuerzo wey, pss que la gente no aprende_

_ O lo arreglas o lo arreglas. _Sorry bro_ _

_ Como sea, mi hermanita no esta... ¿Vamos a McDonalds?_

_ _Yeeessss~!__

_Actualmente hay mas taquerias que casas de putas y tienditas de la esquina en México.  
_

_ ¡Gracias por acompañarme a ver a mis otros subordinados, Lovi~!_

_ No son más tu subordinados, bastardo. Hmp... ¡Estos chicos tuyos copiaron el diseño de mi bandera!_

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Mira, ahí esta Itzel! ¡Itzel!_

_ España wey. Me avisabas que venías así iba a recogerte chico_

_ Es que queria darte una sorpresa. Y Romano vino conmigo_

_ ¡Hermano Romano! ¿Como estas? ¿Tienes hambre, werito?_

_ ¡Claro que si! ¿Hay algún restaurant por aquí o algo?_

_ Pss, hay un local de taquitos por alla_ señala izquierda_ otra por alla_ señala la derecha_ Y una que otra pss, por todos lados wey_

_ ¿No comes algo que no sea tacos?_

_ Umm~ ¡Si!_

_ ¿Qué cosa?_

_ Chile con tacos_

_Un lugar turístico recomendado:_

_El tronco donde se cayo Edgar (considerado como el sitio histórico, arqueológico y cultural más importante del país) _

_ ¿Por qué estamos con el gringo idiota, wey?_

_ No seas así hermanita, Estados Unidos quería ver un monumento nacional_

_ ¿Monumento nacional? ¿Es enserio?_

_ _Yes! Woojoooo!_ _

_ ¿Y adonde estamos yendo Pedro?_

_ Estamos yendo a..._

_ ...a..._

_ ...a..._

_ ¡El tronco donde se cayo Edgar! ¡Jajaja~!_

_ Maldito gringo cabrón_

_Ciudad de México es una de las ciudades más contaminadas del planeta (si bien se está estudiando la posible aplicacion del protocolo del quiote para corregir esto). _

_ ¡México! ¡Tu capital es una de las más contaminadas del mundo! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?_

_ Pss, Al...Alemania... Yo..._

_ ¡Eso es asunto nuestro alemán metiche! ¡ Cabrón sin cerebro!_

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Una mujer te cerro el culo macho patatas!_

_ ¡Silencio! ¡La contaminación no los afecta solo a ustedes! ¡No sean egoístas!_

_ Tu encárgate de tu país y yo del mío_

_ Eres el sur de un país_

_ Y tu el oeste de un país_

_ Terminemos la junta aquí_

_ ¡Todavía no termine de contaminar! ¡Digo, de discutir!_

_Los mexicanos maldicen en exceso _

Iba Itzel caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de la sala de juntas y Martín la piso por accidente...

_ ¡Uy! ¡Disculpa Mé...!

_ ¡Chingada madre! ¡Ten más cuidado rubio cabrón mal cojido!_

_ ¿Como me dijiste?_

_ ¡Rubio cabrón! ¡Ve a que te joda Inglaterra!_

_ No te respondo nada más porque eres mujer_

_ ¡Jodido machista! ¡Idiota sin cerebro! ¡Hijo de una gran pu...!_

_ ¡Auxiliooooo! ¡Una mujer mal hablada me esta insultando sin razón! ¡Manuuuu!_

_¿Sabías que 12 de cada 12 mexicanos dicen odiar México? _

_ ¡Que divertido contestar cartas de fans wey! ¡No aparecemos oficialmente en la serie, pero nos llegan muchas!_

_ Cierto hermanito, hasta podemos llegar a ser más populares que el chingado de Alfredo_

_ ¡Estados Unidos en mi amigo!_

_ Amigos mis huevos Pedro, sigue contestando cartas_

_ Pero eres mujer... No tienes huevos_ (susurra)

_ ¿Dijiste algo?_

_ ¡Nada hermanita!_

_Hetalia~ _

_ Querido México: No sabes cuanto te admiro. Espero que tarde o temprano aparezcan en la serie. Con amor, anónimo. ¡Que tierno hermanita!_

_ ¡Siii! ¡Contéstale chinga tu madre!_

_ Si, si. Querido anónimo: Gracias, nosotros sentimos lo mismo, chinga tu madre. Con amor, México del Norte y México del Sur_

_ ¿Como vas a decirle que se chinge su madre?_

_ ¡Tu me dijiste que le conteste que se chinge su madre!_

_ No, dije que le contestes y que se chinge TU madre_

_ Pero tenemos la misma madre_

_ Cabrón... ¡Contéstale al anónimo!_

_ Pero no se que contestarle hermanita_

_ Pedro..._

_ Waaa! ¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Noo, hermanita, no me metas la carta por la nariz! ¡Nooooo!_

5 minutos más tarde...

_ Querido anónimo, gracias por tu carta, nos levanto mucho el animo. Últimamente sentimos que todo el mundo nos tira malas vibras y tu carta nos alegro. Con amor, los hermanos México_

_ Buena contestación hermanita... ¿Ahora podrías llevarme al hospital?_

_ ¡Esperate allí cabronazo!_

* * *

_Me disculpo por tardar! Es que empece otro fic, espero que les este gustando tanto como este!_

_Anónimo, espero que te haya gustado tu aparición y no te preocupes, Itzel si lo llevo al hospital xDD_

_Perdon por no poner una foto de México como portada, es que no encontre ni una que me gustara._

_Gracias por leer~_


	20. Países Bajos

**_Nederland__ (Representado por Govert Van der hoeven) _**

_ Está lleno de porretas, prostitutas, gaylords, inmigrantes y pedobears. Allí, los niños que logran llegar a la edad adulta sin ningun vicio son considerados degenerados. _

_ Oye, oniichan_

_ ¿Qué sucede?_

_ Creo que ya estas fumando demasiado, ya me estas preocupando_

_ _België,_ yo sabre cuando este fumando, tomando o cojiendo demasiado. Por favor no me regañes_

_ ¿Y si molestas a alguien?_

_ ¿A quien puedo molestar?_ (se escucha a alguien toser)

_ ¡Joder! ¿Quién es el mamon que fuma en una habitación cerrada?_

_ Ahí tienes. Una razón para no dejar de fumar_

_ Se mantiene a base de exportaciones masivas de tulipanes y helados. _

_ España bastardo, otra vez su jefa me regaño por no limpiar maldición... Maldita vieja_

_ ¡Oye pequeñajo!_

_ ¡Gyyaaaa! Ah, solo eres el hermano de Bélgica_

_ Me llamo _Nederland,_ pequeño ignorante. Como sea, ven conmigo, te enseñare a hacer algo útil_

_ ¿Y no volverán a regañarme?_

_ _Geen. _Además, España estará... contento de que hayas aprendido algo nuevo_

_Hetalia _

_ Fusoso~ ¡Romano, el jefe ya llego!_ (nadie responde)_ ¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¿Donde estas?_

_ Ya escuche bastardo idiota, aquí estoy _che palle_ _

_ ¡Romano! ¿Qué te paso?_ lo levanta del suelo_ Estas todo manchado de tierra y lastimado, ¿que has estado haciendo crío?_

_ Bueno, yo... esto... ¡Mira el jardín!_

_ ¿El jardín?_ (mira por la ventana)_ ¡BUUUAHHH! ¡MIS ROSAS,MIS HERMOSAS ROSAS ROJAS! ¿QUE HA PASADO CON MIS ROSAS?_

_ Holanda dijo que lo ayude a arreglar el jardín y me dijo que quedaría más lindo si plantábamos tulipanes, maldición

_ P-pero m-mis rosas..._ (empieza a llorar)_ ¡HOLANDAAAAA!_

_La industria interior se sustenta con el consumo de porros, ir de putas y el turismo (sexual y de endrogarse). _

_ ¡Ohhhh! ¡Holanda es increíble! ¡Hay tantos lugares para ir y tan poco tiempo?_

_ Hermano, ¿que tal si vamos por algo de comer?_

_ ¡Bien dicho _bro_! ¿Habrá algun McDonalds por aquí?_

_ Yo no veo ninguno, pero mira, alla hay una pasteleria_

_ _Yeesss! Candies~!_ _(entran corrriendo al lugar)_ ¡Buenos días amigo con cabello extraño! ¡Quiero la especialidad del lugar!_

_ ¿Eh? Ahh... _Toeristen. _Nosotros somos reconocidos por nuestro muffin de super chocolate_

_ ¿Super chocolate?_

_ _Ja. _Si comes más de dos, tienes un gran viaje mi amigo_

_ ¡Deme dos docenas!_

_Hetalia? _

_ _My God... _Que dolor de cabeza... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Y donde esta Alfred? ¿Y Kumakichi?_ (mira a su alrededor)

_ ¿Pasa algo lindurita?_

_ ¿Eh?_

Nuestro amigo aglo-francés se aviva de que esta en una habitación desconocida con una hermosa rubia... Y que rubia.

_ Disculpe señorita, ¿no ha visto usted a mi oso?_

_ Umm~ Oso, oso... ¡Sii! ¡El osito se lo llevo el _amerikaanse _con anteojos! Dijo algo sobre la liberación animal y llamar a Arthur o algo así..._

_ ¡Y se fue dejandome solo! ¡Que malo que es!_

_ ¿Solo? ¿Y yo no estoy contigo? Un momento... ¿Olvidaste lo que paso anoche?_

_ Es que, el muffin con super chocolate_

_ No tengo problema en hacerte recordar..._

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Espere un minuto señori...! Ahh... ahh... _Ne vous arrêtez pas__

_Hobbies:_

_Fumar porros, muchos porros, tantos que tienen bares solo para ello. _

_ Uff, _Netherland, _esto es muy relajante..._

_ Si, genial..._

_ Les dije que les gustaría, a nadie le viene mal una calada de vez en cuando_

_ _It is very relaxing__

_ Oye _Anglaterre, _estoy viendo un arcoíris_

_ Eso suele pasar cuando no estas acostumbrado _Frankrijk. _Lo mejor es cuando vez haditas..._

_Les gusta ir en bici, llevar zapatos de madera, comer tulipanes y contemplar molinos de viento, al igual que el Quijote, aunque los holandeses no alucinan debido al mucho leer, sino a los porros de los Coffee Shop. _

_ ... y por eso digo que... que... España es un idiota_

_ ¡Oye!_

_ ¡Basta ya! _Niederlande, _¿has estado fumando... orégano otra vez?_

_ ¡Me lo pruebas y me lo sostienes! ¡No estaba fumando orégano!_

_ ¿Entonces que?_

_ ¡Me estaba fumando un tulipán! ¡Son buenos para la salud! ¿Hay alguien que se anime a contradecirme?_

_ ¡Yo! ¡Quiero que saques tus tulipanes de...!_

_ ¡Cállate España bastardo!_

_El idioma de Holanda es el holandés. Se parece al alemán, pero quitando todas las diéresis y duplicando cada letra sin ton ni son. Es decir, un alemán hablado por emporrados. _

__ Frère, _¿Por qué tu idioma es muy parecido al alemán?_

_ Porque tienen el mismo origen_

_ Ahh, ¿y por qué tuyo es más complicado?_

_ Para que no se parezca tanto al alemán_

_ Ahh, ¿y por qué...?_

_ Estas haciendo muchas preguntas, a tí te pasa algo_

_ _Oui. _Aspire el humo ese raro que salia de esa pipa extraña_

_La capital, La Haya, no tiene ninguna industria en absoluto, ni comercio, ni centros culturales,ya qu sufrieron la IRa española del Imperio Español y sus Tercios, por lo que la población solo dispone del material tipico holndes antes citado: tulipanes, porros y meretrices. _

_ _Good morning Miss. _Hemos venido para la reunión de la Corte Internacional de Justicia_

_ De acuerdo. ¿Ustedes son...?_

_ Reino Unido y Estados Unidos_

_ Pueden pasar_ (se van. Llegan España y Romano)_

_ _Buongiorno signorina. _Soy Italia del Sur, estoy aquí para la reunión de la Corte Internacional de Justicia... Una lastima que no me de tiempo para apreciar su belleza_

_ Jiji. Pase, pase, aquí tiene un tulipán para llevarse de recuerdo_ (mira a España)_ ¿Usted es...?_

_ El Reino de España, mi bella dama_

_ ¿España?... ¡Seguridad!_ (llegan un montón de tipos vestidos de naranja)

_ ¡BUUAHHHH! ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?_

_ Ordenes del señor _Nederland. _''Cachea al español rarito antes de dejarlo entrar'' Lo dejo escrito y todo. ¿Un cigarrillo?_

_ _Grazie__

_ ¡AYYY, NO TOQUEN AHI! ¡AYÚDAME ROMANOOO!_

_En cuanto a Amsterdam, la segunda población por numero de habitantes cuanta con unos 500.000 millones de habitantes y esta lleno de hijos de puta (que lejos de ser un insulto, alli se considera algo normal, habida cuenta de la cantidad de vástagos de meretrices existentes en la ciudad) _

_ Por fin salimos de esa maldita cuidad..._

_ Que gruñón eres España. Mira, te regalo un tulipán_

_ ¡Gracias mi lindo...! ¡Tú!_ (pasa Holanda junto con Bélgica)

_ ¿Qué quieres maldito estúpido?_

_ ¡Estuvieron manoseándome tres horas antes de dejarme entrar a la reunión! ¡Mi lindo hijito necesitaba que papi lo defendiera!_

_ Hmp, recuerdo que dijiste que _Argentinië_ y_ Uruguay _debían resolver sus problemas solos_

_ ¡Pero Uruguay esta contaminando a mi amado Martincito!_

_ Lala~ No te oigo maldito español. Nos vamos Bella_

_ ¡Adiós España! ¡Adiós Romanin!_

_ Adiós..._

_ ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de...!_

* * *

_Datosos re datosos:_

_El país es el Reino de los Países Bajos y esta compuesto por los Países Bajos (Nederland) y sus territorios de Ultramar. ''Holanda'' Es una de las provincias y se divide en Holanda Septentrional (Norte) y Holanda Meridional (Sur). El país es mal llamado Holanda porque es la zona más conocida del país, ademas de que es la provincia donde se encuentra la ciudad de La Haya. Cuando trate de explicarle esto a mi familia me cagaron a puteadas :B Pero tenía que decirlo! El jodido país se llama Países Bajos! Aunque ellos a veces también lo llamen Holanda :p (Hidekaz lo llama Holanda para acortar el nombre)_

_Aunque Amsterdam es la capital del país, en La Haya residen las autoridades políticas y es donde se encuentra La Corte Internacional de Justicia._

_Amsterdam es la ciudad de la joda xDD Hay de todo: prostibulos, bares de opio (y de otras cosas) y bla bla... La politica liberalista sobre las drogas es muy criticada internacionalmente._

_El tulipán es la flor nacional de los Países Bajos. Una epoca la flor fue tan popular que se llego a pagar más de 6.000 por ellas xD_

_Encontre una imagen re sexy de Escocia... Es de un corto oficial de los hermanos del Reino Unido en Hetalia! Busquen en Google y la encuentran al toque! Es igualito a Inglaterra, dan ganas de comerselo~_

_Voy a tardar en actualizar mi otro fic, es que una amiga se enfermo gravemente y mi mamá parece que se contagio :s Pero les voy a traer un cap largo y divertido... Se los prometo!_

_Bedankt voor het lezen_


	21. Rusia

**_Rossíiskaya Federátsiya (Representada por Iván Braginski) _**

_Antes de todo Privjet russia! turu turururururuturu...turu turururututuru... _

_ ¡Y yo digo que hay que construir un héroe gigante para salvar a las ballenas!_

_ ¡Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado en mi existencia!_

_ Voto en contra_

_ Yo también voto en contra-aru_

_ ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Jaja! ¡Algún vendrán de rodillas a suplicarle al _hero_!_

_ ¿Le doy con la picota o con el tubo?_

_ ¡Eso es peligroso-aru! Pero elijo la picota_

_Es el país mas pequeño del mundo, tan pequeño que los rusos del Pacífico, ni se sienten rusos ni se sienten ná. _

_ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa mocoso?_

_ No he crecido... Ni un solo centímetro..._

_ ¿Que tiene de malo? Si eres muy grande eres el blanco de las burlas_

_ Tu eres un ave, no sabes de lo que hablas_

_ ¿Ah, no? Mira eso_ (enfrente de ellos)

_ _Damn communist! The hero gets you down!_ _

_ ¡Ya deja de acosarme-aru! ¡Aiyaaa! ¡Toma, toma, toma!_

_ Me hacen cosquillas. ¡Oh! _Здравствуйте Исландии! (¡Hola Islandia!)_ _

_ ¿Todavia quieres crecer mocoso?_

_ No, así estoy bien_

_Lema:_

_Vodka, vodka, vodka, la botella de vodka, hic... _

Un día, Rusia estaba de visita en Reino Unido...

_ ¿Entonces dices que los escoceses beben más que los rusos?_

_ Yo no lo digo, lo reconoce todo el mundo, ruso acosador_

_ ¿Y que te parece si hacemos una competencia? Si yo gano, Escocia sera uno con Rusia_

_ No puedo, ya formo parte del UK_

_ ¿Uno por un día?_

_ Hecho. Y si yo gano, no acosaras a mi hermano durante un año_

_ _sdelannyy__

_Hetalia, hip! _

_ _So, and the winner is...?_ _

_ Se desmayaron ambos al mismo tiempo. No, espera, ¡Rusia se esta moviendo!_

_ _WHAT?!_ _

_ Jeje, ¡Escocia se hará uno con Rusia!_

_Pos si esta grande y nos dieron el Vodka, son buena gente... además las mujeres están buenas _

_ _Mon Dieu. _María Sharapova es tan, uff, como me gustaría darle _amour_ _

_ Francia..._

_ _Mon petit! _No te pongas celoso, hay mucho Francia-niichan para compartir_

_ ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien cambio mi agua por...hip!_

_ Mi pequeño Canadá, siempre celando a su oniisan, yo no tengo problema en acostarnos ahora _amour_ _

_ Y hacerte uno con Rusia_

_ Y hacerme uno con... ¡Waaaa, es Rusia! ¿Que hiciste con Canadá?_

_ Canadá ha sucumbido al poder del vodka~_

_ ¡NOOOOOOO!_

_Vodka + inteligencia + homosexualidad = acabar de Bailarín de Ballet. _

_ Gracias por traerme al ballet oniisama, todo es muy bonito_

_ M-me alegra que te guste_

_ ¿Quién lo organiza?_

_ No lo se, pero cuando dije mi nombre me dieron dos entradas por el precio de una_

_ Que extraño_ (empieza el espectáculo)_ Oniisama, ¿ese no es...?_

_ _RUSSLAND!_ _

_ El señor Rusia baila muy bien, ¿no crees oniisama?_

_ Jeje, el ballet de San Petersburgo conquistara el mundo. Da~_

_ _Bastard!_ _

_ ¡No le dispares a los bailarines oniisama!_

_Dominio Internet_:

_.vodka _

En día como cualquiera en Rusia-osea, con un frío que te congela hasta las bolas- el representante del país se aburrió de revisar las ofertas de vodka y decidió entrar al Facebook; encontrándose con unas pocas notificaciones.

**Alfred F. Jones te ha invitado a jugar Angry Birds.**

**Antonio Fernández Carriedo te invito a Fiesta Loca con el BTT!**

**Natalia Arlovskaya público en tu biografía: Casémonos**

**A Raivis Galante, Natalia Arlovskaya y a 10 personas más les gusta esto**

**Alfred F. Jones y 20 personas más comentaron la publicación de tu ****biografía**

**_Mal, muy mal Russia, no esta bien hacer esperar a una lady_  
**

**_Si, eres un maleducado._**

**_Como que este estado no es genial, todos los días es lo mismo. Tipo que, esto me harta_**

**_Polonia, no te metas en lo que no te conviene..._**

**_¡Eres un amargado Liet! ¡Ahora no te dare el My Little Pony que te compre! Mejor para mí, porque es de color rosa _**

**_Cásate__, cásate, cásate..._**

_ Kolkolkolkolkol_

_Himno:_

_¡Go West! _

Durante su época de gloria, la URSS estaba formada por 15 países y varios países satélites ubicados en Europa Oriental y Eurasia.

_ ¡Si seguimos juntos solo nos lastimaremos! ¡Así que adiós Rusia-chan! ¡Adioosss!_

_ Yo quiero quedarme con mi niisan, pero neesan me necesita. Adiós..._

_ Señor Rusia, aquí le dejo mi independencia. _J__is tiesiog_ _

_ Señor Rusia, ya le envié un email con mi independencia. ¡Así que adiós!_

_ ¡Y yo me voy con_ Igaunija _antes de que usted me golpee!_

Y así le siguieron nueve países más, con la caída del comunismo, la Unión perdió la Guerra Fría.

_ ¡Tengo que... derribar... este... puto muro! ¡West...me espera!_

_ _Bruder!_ _

_ ¡West!_ (lo abraza)_ Puede que ya no sea un país... Ahh, pero tu... awesome _bruder... _siempre te cuidara_

_ Perdóname

_ _Nein. _Tu perdóname a mi..._

_Hetalia _

_ ¿Qué te parece? Quisiste apoderarte del mundo y te quedaste solo_

_ Hmp. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, Estados Unidos_

_ El país más grande del mundo no acepta su derrota. Fuu~!_ (suspira)_ Esto se acabo, si disculpas al _hero, _tengo que instruir a los nuevos países..._

_ ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Todo el puto mundo ahora gira alrededor tuyo! ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?_ (se arrodilla en el suelo)_ ¿Por qué...?_

_ ¿Por qué?_ (Estados Unidos camina hacia Rusia y le acaricia la mejilla)_ _Cause, I'm the hero__

* * *

_Muy corto el cap, pero el artículo sobre Rusia también es muy corto! T.T_

_Disculpen que no actualice, es que me puse a leer los libros de Nimphie Knox y se los recomiendo; yo me leí ''Entre el cielo y el infierno'' más de cinco veces jeje~ Y también me vi 'Suicide Room' una película polaca, no se las cuento para que no arruinarles la sorpresa si no se la vieron!_

_Una cosita: Jakub Gierszał te amo~!_

_Estuve haciendo un conteo de países que aparecen en Hetalia y que todavia no puse en el fic y son:_

_Bélgica- Belarús- Bulgaria- Canada- Cuba- España- Hungría- Prusia- Rumania-Turquía (y si quieren el Imperio Romano, Sacro Imperio Romano y Germania)_

_Algunos no puse porque no tienen artículo en la Friki_

_Elijan los que más les gusten, estoy pensando en terminar con el fic, porque creo que ya se me hizo bastante largo (aunque hay fics larguisimos) y por falta de tiempo. Igual esta semana voy pocos días al cole por que tengo un torneo escolar y voy a tener bastante tiempo para escribir... Igual quiero que elijan ustedes :3_

_Спасибо за чтение!_


	22. Sacro Imperio Romano

_****__Heiliges Römisches Reich (Abreviemoslo como SIR) _

___Fue un gran imperio formado de las ideas a varios príncipes alemanes de unirse para hacer frente a los polacos, a los húngaros y a las hordas del caos._

_ Muy bien, tengo que pensar en una idea para fortalecer al imperio_

_ ¡Pero tiene un territorio bastante grande! ¡Un montón de países viven con usted!_

_ Umm... Hasta no tener de mi lado a Hungría y a Polonia, no estaré tranquilo_

_ ¿Y que podemos hacer?

_Hetalia_

_ ¡Formemos el Imperio Romano!_

_ ¡Nooooooooo~!_

_ Pobre niña..._

_El imperio fue un estado poderoso que sólo fue tal en la Edad Media y el Renacimiento, porque después cada cual hacía lo que le daba la gana y el emperador era como el presidente de la ONU, al que nadie hace ni caso. _

_ ¡Te quite Silesia! ¡Te quite Silesia! ¡Kesesese!_

_ ¡Pero formamos parte del mismo imperio, tonto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_ Porque invadir zonas vitales es mi awesome pasatiempo~_

_ Tonto. ¿No vas a decirle nada?_ (mira a SIR)

_ ¿Y que quieres que le diga? Si ya se que no me va a hacer caso_

_ ¡Pero aquí esta el pequeño _Reich_! ¿Quien es la cosita más linda del mundo? ¡Busquen a Ita-chan y a un pintor! ¡Quiero un retrato de los dos juntos!_

_ ¿Qué te dije?_

_Algunos emperadores sanguinarios, como Federico Barbarroja y su hijo, extendieron el imperio por Italia, Holanda y otros sitios jugosos, pero las cosas nunca funcionaron. _

_ Muy bien, para hacer frente a los enemigos ajenos al territorio, debemos tener en claro quienes son nuestros amigos. Así que vamos a presentarnos, yo soy el Sacro Imperio Romano_

_ Holanda_

_ Suiza_

_ Liechtenstein_

_ Francia, si alguien quiere un poco de..._

_ Yo soy Austria, ellas son Hungría e Italia_

_ ¡Oye tu, el anteojudo! ¡Ellas tienen boca para hablar, deja que se presenten solas!_

_ Es cierto, señorito celoso_

_ No me gusta que ellas traten con salvajes como ustedes, tontos_

_ ¿Qué dijiste?_

_ ¿Quieres pelear?_

_ Vamos afuera_

_ _Vee~__

_Los principales enemigos del imperio fueron los luteranos, el papa de Roma, los orcos, las hordas del Caos y Francia.  
_

_ ¡Waaaa! ¡Niichan!_

_ No llores Italia, por favor no llores, no se que hacer cuando veo gente llorando_

_ P-pero Sacro Imperio, niichan... El..._

_ No es uno de nosotros, pero el y España no son enemigos, así que quédate tranquila_

_ Sacro Imperio..._

_ ¡Francia nos ha traicionado! ¡Y España se ha aliado a el! ¡Preparen las tropas!_

_ ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_ Napoleón I el Bajo prohibió el Imperio y lo cambió por una ridícula confederación de parcelas gobernadas por granjeros borrachos _

_ ¿Qué estas haciendo Ita-chan?_

_ ¡Ah, señorita Hungría! Solo estaba esperando a alguien_

_ ¿En serio? ¿A quién?_

_ A Sacro Imperio Romano_

_ ¿El S-sacro...?_

_ Me prometió que volvería y yo lo voy a esperar_

_ Ita-chan..._

**Varios años después **

_ Italia, ahora que eres un... hombre; Francia-niisan tiene que hablar algo importante contigo_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?_

_ Es sobre SIR_

_ ¿En serio? ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Qué paso?_

_ Italia, el murió. Hace muchos años_

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?_

_ ¡Oye Veneciano! ¡Estoy de visita! ¿Donde mierda estas?_

_ ¡Estoy aquí niichan!_

_ Por fin te... ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¡Chigiiii! ¡No me abraces tan de repente!_

_ ¡Nunca me dejes solo niichan! ¡Por favor nunca me dejes!_

_ ¿Veneciano?_

_ Oigan niños, ¿ustedes nunca pensaron en la unificación?_

_ ¿Unificación?_

_Lema:_

_Sobornas y Reinaras _

_ _Frater, _si te portas bien esta semana me pondré el piyama de pollito_

_ ¡Awesome! ¡Acepto!_

_ Austria, si no castigas a Italia por tres días...Umm... Te daré un día de vacaciones junto con Hungría_

_ _In ordnung_ _

_ Holanda, si dejas de mirar mal a España, veo muchos _tulips _en tu futuro_

_ Hmp_

_ I...I... Italia_

_ ¿Ocurre algo Sacro Imperio?_

_ Esto...Ehhh..._ (mirada penetrante)

_ ¡GYYYYAAAA!_ (salio corriendo)

_ ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?_

_ No lo se_

_Himno:_

_El antipapa _

_ ¡Oye Italia!_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres bastardo?_

_ _Apologia. _Estaba buscando a Italia del Norte_

_ ¿Y que quiere un bastardo germánico con-? Un momento_ (los dos niños se acercan y se miran)_ ¡Tu eres el bastardo que ayudo al intento de alemán a conquistar nuestro territorio!_

_ Que mal hablado eres, se nota que _Hispania _es malo con los niños_

_ ¡Te matare maldito mal parido!_ (se tira encima de SIR y ruedan por el suelo)_ ¡Hereje de mierda!_

_ ¡Pizzero de cuarta!_

_ ¡Salchichero estúpido!_

_ ¡Romano imbécil!_

_ ¡Enano cascarrabias!_

_Gobierno:_

_Monarquía electiva mediante sobornos _

_ ¡Pero señorita Hungría, yo quiero ir a esa reunión! _Veeee__

_ Lo siento Ita-chan, pero no se puede. Recuerda que esa reunión super mega ultra hiper archi secreta es para los jefes de estado y el señor Austria es nuestro jefe_

_ ¿Y SIR?_

_ El jefe del jefe_ (caminan hacia la cocina)_ No estés triste, Sacro Imperio me dijo que si llorabas, no te diera esta deliciosa pasta que preparo para ti_

_ ¡Pasta~!_ (come felizmente)_ ¿Y a ti que te dio, señorita Hungría?_

_ ¿A mi? Nada de suma importancia_

_Hetalia ;) _

_ Y yo digo que vayamos por aquí, para evitar a los turcos y... ¿Quieres dejar de gemir? Tonto_

_ _Frater, _creo que deberías ir a descansar_

_ ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo creer que una mujer me haya dado semejante paliza! ¡Dame un abrazo _Reiiich_!_

_ ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Si te sientes bien entonces deja de quejarte!_

_ ¡Buahhh, nadie me quiere! ¡Me vengare Hungría, me vengare!_

_El peor enemigo del emperador siempre fue el papa de Roma, que se la tenía jurada porque una vez, en un año que ya nos e acuerda ni la tía Pepa, un emperador descarriado nombró él a un cardenal, provocando un ataque de apoplejía al Sumo Pontífice. Federico Barbarroja estuvo apunto de darle bien por el culo al papa, pero los turcos malos lo impidieron. _

_ Romano, debo ir por un tiempo al nuevo mundo; pórtate bien ¿si?_

_ ¡Me la soba que te vayas bastardo! ¡Como si fuera a sentirme solo! En esta casa... grande... muy grande... Solo..._

_ Oh, mi pequeño_ (lo levanta del suelo y lo abraza)_ Volvere pronto... Ni siquiera te dare tiempo de extrañarme_

_ ¿Quien te -snif- extrañara-snif- bastardo?_ (Romano oculta su cara en el pecho de España)

_ Romano..._

_Heta-snif-lia _

_ ¡El bastardo se fue y no compro sal! ¿Como quiere que cocine pasta si no tengo sal?_

_ Ahi estas, maldito pagano..._

_ Estúpido, idiota, imbécil_

_ ¡Muere maldito heredero del Papa!_

_ ¿Eeehhhhhh? ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Aprovechado de mierda! ¡Mira que atacar a alguien desarmadooooo!_

_ _Çocuklar! Çocuklar! _¿Quién les ha enseñado a pelear con esas espadas feas?_

_ _Turcia! _Hmp, nos veremos en otra ocasión (SIR sale corriendo)

_ Chigi... Gracias por ayudarme bastardo_

_ ¡De nada Italia bonito! ¿Que tal si me recompensas abandonando a España y...?_

_ ¡CHIIIIGIIIIIII!_

_ ¡Vuelve! ¡No es necesario que dejes a España! ¡El puede venir con nosotros!_

_1122, el emperador Enrique V el asno y el papa Calixto II Picapiedra, cansados de escribirse cartas, excomulgarse y tratar de darse patadas en la entrepierna, firmaron la paz mediante una cuerdo según el que el emperador mordía el polvo. _

_ Entonces así decreto que el Reino de Nápoles y el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico... Joder, que nombre tan largo..._

_ _Mon cher Spagne, _por favor no te distraigas__  
_

_ ¡Es que el nombre es muy largo! Bueno, ¿en donde me quede? Ah, si. Y cito, ninguno de los dos países tendrá contacto alguno entre sí y eso incluye los territorios anexados y colonias; solo podrán reunirse en caso de guerras o reuniones que no involucren la religión

_ _Ego assentior__

__ Ho anche_ _

_ ¡De acuerdo niños! ¡Firmen aquí!_

_ ¿No le diras nada a Romano? No podrá ver a Italia, el forma parte del SIR_

_ Supongo que eso es lo mejor, de seguro me dará un cabezazo si lo contradigo_

_ Cuanto me alegro no tener que ver tu cara de hereje germano nunca más bastardo_

_ Lo mismo digo, pagano del demonio_

_ Pero aún así... Cuida bien de mi otra mitad_

_ Eso no necesito que me lo pidas, iba a hacerlo de todos modos_

_ En realidad te lo estaba ordenando, pero me alegra que hayas entendido_

_Un francés malo y enano llamado Napoleón, mandó al carajo al Imperio y lo cambió por una broma del día de los Santos Inocentes que él llamó Confederación Germánica, un sitio lleno de parcelas de cultivos de lechuga y col de Bruselas mandadas cada una por un granjeros con escopeta, y así acabó la triste historia del I Reich. Sus pobres vecinos francesitos sólo tenían que soportar dos más. _

_ ¡Veneciano! ¿Donde estas? ¡Veneciano!_

_ ¡Aquí estoy niichan!_

_ ¿Qué haces limpiando, estupido? ¡Nuestros países estan en guerra, con un demonio!_

_ Es que..._

_ ¿Es que? Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo, maldicion_

_ El Sacro Imperio se fue a la guerra... El me prometio que volveria y yo lo esperare... Con la casa limpia y mucha pasta_

_ Veneciano_

_ ¿Si, niichan?_

_ Es la cursilada más ridicula que he escuchado y eso que vivo con España_

_ ¡Que malo eres niichan!_

_Hetalia! _

_ Bueno... Parece que gane ¡Jojojojo!_

_ _Shut up frog! _¡Eres un puto aprovechado!_

_ Mira quien habla, sigues resentido por lo de Estados..._

_ No hables de Trece Colonias como si lo conocieras de toda la vida, _wine bastard_ _

_ Como sea, soy el mejor país del mundo. _Jojo_ _

_ Yyooo noo see ustedess ¡hip! Perrrooo, alguienn tiennn quuee... a Itaaa... Sacrro muriiooo_

_ ¡Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón _Spain_! ¿Y quien mejor que su oniisan para decirle?_

_ Inglaterra..._

_ _Kingdom of Great Britain_ _

_ _Uni de Grande- Bretagne... _Puedes irte bien a la..._

_ ¡Francia-niichan! ¿Por qué no avisaste que venias? ¿Como estas?_

_ Bien, ehh, yo... ¡Oniisan tiene que irse!_

* * *

_Datos re datosos:_

_El idioma oficial del SIR era el latín, pero se hablan más idiomas, principalmente lenguas germánicas y romances._

_El nombre ''Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico'' es en honor al antiguo Imperio Romano, a quienes los alemanes admiraban mucho. Por eso los habitantes del país eran ''germanos'' y no ''romanos'', ya que un montón de gente suele confundirse._

_La religión del Imperio era, en un principio, el catolicismo. Luego de la paz de Habsburgo (1555) fue el luteranismo y al final terminan convierten al calvinismo (Paz de Westfalia, 1648) _

_Y no pude averiguar nada sobre el odio entre el SIR y el Papado, lo siento mucho T.T_

_Mañana tengo mi torneo de handball! = No hay cole xD = Más tiempo para escribir :D_

_Dejen rewies para decirme sobre que país quieren que escriba, si estan de acuerdo, el siguiente puede ser el awesome Prusia~_

_Gratias pro lectio!_


	23. Prusia

___Preußen (Representado por Gilbert Beilschmidt) _

___Lema:_

___Ein scheiße, ein penis,ein arsch_

El Diario del Awesome Yo, Capitulo XXX:

¡Hoy volví a ser muy awesome! Y también empece una lista donde estan mis mejores amigos y mis peores enemigos...

**Lista de enemigos:**

**Ex-comunista, llámese también _Russland _**

**El señorito, alias _Österreich _**

**Letonia, el enano comunista**

**Lituania (depende de mi awesome humor) ¡me derroto un par de veces!**

**¿Hungría?**

**Lista de amigos:  
**

**Los awesomes _Frankreich y Spanien_**

**El precioso Ita-chan~**

**Su también precioso hermano Romano~**

**_Großbritannien _(o como se llame ahora)  
**

**Cuba**

**Eh... Ehh... ¿Hungría? **

_Capital(es):_

_Berlin, o en su defecto Potsdam _

_ Bueno _West, _te encargo MI capital. Por favor cuídala mucho_

_ ¿Estas llorando?_

_ No, la gente genial no llora_

_ Estas llorando niisama_

_ ¡Waaaa! ¡Primero las Guerras Napoleónicas y ahora esto!_

_ ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Comienza a comportarte como un hombre!_

_ ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a tu awesome hermanooooo!_

_ _NEINNNN!__

_Religión oficial:_

_Militarismo _

_ _Eins, zwei, drei..._ _

_ ¡Oye Prusia! ¡Olvidaste esto en mi casa cuando Hungría-! ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_ ¿Eh? ¡Hola señorito! ¡Estoy entrenando!_

_ ¿Entrenando? Si no estas haciendo nada_

_ No me dejaste terminar, estoy entrenando a mis awesome pollitos_

_ ¿Pollitos?_

_ _Ja! _Ese el Gilbird I, aquel Gilbird II, por allá esta Gilbird III y ese de allí se llama Austria_

_ Es el más gordo_

_ Y el más egoísta, no sirve para ser soldado. ¡No quiere compartir comida ni agua con nadie! Mi gran persona esta comenzando a sospechar que tal vez sea hembra... O se hayan mezclado mis huevos y de verdad tengo un pollito austriaco_

_ Tonto_

_Forma de economía: _

_Militarista industrial _

_ ¿Entonces construirás la vía ferroviaria ''The Awesome''?_

_ _Yes! Yes! _¡Así que dile a tus soldados que se quiten de encima!_

_ Lo siento, lo siento. Ya sabes como son las cosas aquí: si no conquistas, nadie es capaz de hacerte un puto favor_

_ Eso es cierto, que bueno que yo vivo en una isla_

_ ¿Pero no te sientes solo?_

_ ¡Claro que no! Si no es tan malo estar un poquitin alejado... abandonado...solo..._

_ Siii, los soldados de verdad siempre están... solos... muy solitos..._

_ Si..._

_ Me quiero morir_

_ Yo también_

_Como dicen en Prusia: __Es lebe Preußen, und wenn nicht, bekommen Sie von ass_. 

_ Oh Gilbird, ¿como vivirá la gente que no es tan awesome como nosotros?_

_ Pio, pio_

_ Tienes razón amigo mio, tienes razón..._

_ _Lord! _¡Nos atacan!_

_ ¿A nosotros? ¡Si, claro! ¿Quién es tan valiente?_

_ Pues aquí dice que... umm... son Austria..._

_ _Ja~_ _

_ ...Francia..._

_ _Ja~__

_... Rusia..._

_ _Ja__

___ ... y Suecia_

_ ¿Y nuestro apoyo?_

_ Esto... Inglaterra_

_ De acuerdo, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer. ¡Mandemos a tomar por culo a todo el mundo! ¡Mostremos el poder de la máxima potencia militar en Europa!_

_ ¡Si!_

_ Y aquel que se me oponga, puede ir escribiendo su epitafio. De todas formas, me siento gratamente sorprendido_

_ ¿Por qué señor?_

_ Hungría no esta en medio de todo esto, ¡ya tenemos algo para festejar!_

_Los prusianos son malos por naturaleza. _

_ ¡Umm, el pastel huele delicioso Ita-chan!_

_ ¡Gracias señorita Hungría! ¡Lo hice para SIR! ¿Crees que le guste?_

_ ¡Claro! Mira, lo dejaremos en la ventana para que se enfríe_

_ Sii~_

_Hetalia _

_ Hora mi pasatiempo favorito: joder a esa parejita acaramelada de... ¡Que olor más awesome! ¿Es un pastel?_ (camina hacia la ventana y encuentra el pastel) _ _Delicious!_ _

**Cinco minutos después... **

_ Como le decía señor Austria, Ita-chan le hizo un pastel a Sacro Imperio_

_ Sii~ Lo hice por mi..._ (los cuatro se paran en la puerta de la cocina)_ ¡Buaaa! ¡No esta mi pastel!_

_ ¡Cálmate Italia! ¡Por favor no llores! ¡No se que hacer cuando la gente llora!_

_ ¿Quién ha sido tan grosero para comerse un pastel que no es suyo?_

_ No lo..._ (la chica se calla y empieza a olfatear)_ Ese aroma..._

_ ¿Qué ocurre querida?_

_ Hay un aroma, aroma a..._ (mira por la ventana)_ ¡PRUSIAAAA!_

_ ¿Eh? Si,si, muy delicioso el pastel_

_ ¡Malditoooooo!_

_Aportación a la humanidad de Prusia:_

_El Nazismo _

_ Y pagaras esto... bla,bla... Y arreglaras esto otro... bla,bla_

_ No me importa. Perdí todo lo que consideraba importante... Mi país, mi hermano, mis amigos_

_ ¿Tu hermano? No te preocupes, yo me encargare de el~_

_ ¡El no se hara uno con Rusia, maldito maniático!_

_ Pero si tu jefe firmo este contrato. Y tienes que cumplir con tu palabra, da~_

_ ¡Dame eso! Yo... bla,bla... el estado alemán se separara porque yo lo predigo porque soy Dios... bla,bla... Y Gilbert quedara a cargo a Rusia. Firma: Alfie H._

_ ¿Ahora me crees?_

_ Siempre supe que estaba loco, siempre lo supe_

_Personajes celebres prusianos:_

_Juan Sebastian Bach _

_ _West! Ihr großer Bruder... _¿Qué hace el señorito chupa bolas en mi casa?_

_ _Bruder!_ _

_ Hmp, Alemania me estaba mostrando un CD de este fabuloso artista..._

_ ¿Bach? Era prusiano_

_ Tonto, nació en la zona del SIR que correspondía a Alemania_

_ Era prusiano_

_ Pero te estoy diciendo..._

_ Era prusiano_

_ ¡Esta bien! ¡Era prusiano!_

_ ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que era prusiano! ¡Kesese, voy a cobrarle a Toño!_

_Alemania, es decir, lo que quedo de Prusia _

_ Hera, hera~_ (El señor Abuelito Roma)

_ Hmp..._ (Y el señor Germania)

_ Ayy, ¿no te enternece lo bien que se llevan nuestros nietos? ¡Son tan tiernos~!_

_ Supongo_

_ Mira a mi pequeño Veneciano, ¡Pero Romano tiene lo suyo! _Hispania _no le dejara nunca, eso me hace tan feliz~_

_ Me alegro por tí_

_ Oye, oye, tu nieto pequeño es igual a tí_

_ ¿Alemania? Supongo, el siguio mis costumbres. Le deje todo lo que era mío_

_ ¡Pero el otro es más simpatico!_

_ ¿Prusia?_ (mira hacia la nada)_ El bobo ya no es un país, y quiere que se pueda beber cerveza en los hospitales... Es un buen chico_

_¡Viva el chucrut, ñaaaaaaaaaam! _

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡El awesome yo tiene hambre!_

_ Oniisama también tiene hambre_

_ Umm, tomate~_

_ ¡Cocina algo Francia!_

_ No tengo ganas_

_ Rico tomate, rico tomate~_

_ Pidamos a domicilio_

_ Ni hablar, no pienso comer esa comida grasosa. _Mon Dieu__

_ To-ma-te~_

_ ¿Y si vamos a la casa del señorito y compramos un huevo kinder?_

_ Buena idea _bon ami!_ _

_ ¡Que rico! ¡Y ahora que ya comí, es hora de mi siesta~!_

_ Este _verdammt_ comió tomates todo este tiempo y no fue capaz de convidarnos..._

_ ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?_

_ Zzz...Zzz... Umm, Romano~_

* * *

_Datos re awesomes:_

_Berlín fue capital del Reino de Prusia hasta que este se unifico con Alemania y formo el Primer Imperio Alemán._

_La Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana fue uno de los pocos estados que logro derrotar al ejercito teutón._

_Alemania estuvo un gran tiempo dividida (como todos saben), el lado oriental siguio el comunismo de la URSS al igual que casi todas las naciones de Europa Oriental._

_Austria, Francia, Rusia y Suecia se aliaron porque consideraban que Prusia ''estaba creciendo mucho'' y este solo conto con el pobre apoyo de Inglaterra (enemigo de Francia) Sin embargo logro triunfar cuando Rusia se puso de su lado, ya que Pedro III de Rusia admiraba sus grandes victorias militares._

_A pesar de que ambos formaban parte del Sacro Imperio Romano Germanico, siempre hubo relaciones tensas entre Austria y Prusia; las grandes potencias militares del imperio._

_Desde 1996 se quiere llevar a cabo un proyecto para unificar los Estados de Berlin y Branderburgo para devolver oficialmente el nombre de Prusia a la region. Los habitantes de Berlin estaban a favor y los de Branderburgo en contra al igual que la mayoria de los estados de la Unión Europea y el propio gobierno alemán._

_¡Vamos Lud no seas malo! ¡Deja que al menos Prusia sea una pequeña region! ¡Por fiss! _

_Tarde un monton con este cap y creo que quedo demasiado corto y eso no es awesome T.T Aún así espero que les guste. Y me dí cuenta que no hice ningun país oriental! Me parece que el fic tiene para tiempo todavia xD El otro lo voy a dejar stand by, no me llega la inspiración. Lo siento mucho T.T _

_Sigan sugiriendo países!_

_Si lees el fic, Prusia va a volver a ser reconocido internacionalmente y Gilbird va a tener muchos hijitos pollitos~_


	24. Europa

_**Especial: Países que no tienen su propio artículo en la Friki**  
_

_**(Prusia: ¡Ja,ja! ¡Ellos no son awesomes!)** _

* * *

_Ukraina (Representada por Yekaterina Braginslaya) _

_La única normal del grupo soviético. Solo se que es tetona, tiene un tenedor y siempre esta llorando. _

_ ¿Por qué lloras hermanita?_

_ Oh, no es nada Rusia-chan, por veas a tu hermana llorar_

_ Pero hermanita no me gusta verte llorar_

_ Bueno Rusia-chan, espero que este momento te enseñe algo que te servirá para el futuro_

_ ¿Qué cosa hermanita?_

_ Tienes que respirar por la boca cuando cortes cebollas_

_Sus tetas grandes son una mutación del Desastre Chernobyl _

_ Matar, matar, matar_

_ Por favor tranquilízate Iván-aru_

_ Me parece que volverá la guerra nuclear, kolkolkol..._

_ Snif, Rusia-chan, snif. Creo que necesito más pañuelos_

_ ¿No les gusto? ¡Pero si es una hermosa peli que muestra como esta Chernobyl hoy en día!_

_ Rusia-chan..._

_ ¡ Admítelo Ucrania! ¡Libera a esos pobres mutantes o el _hero _tendrá que intervenir!_

_ Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol_

* * *

_Lietuva (Representada por Toris Laurinaitis)_

_Moe por excelencia y esclavo sexual de Rusia y Polonia, quienes lo obligan a vestirse de maid. _

Los países balticos y Finlandia jugando verdad o consecuencia.

_ ¡Muy bien Lituania! ¿Verdad o consecuencia?_

_ Recuerden que viví con Lituania y Polonia, practicamente soy indestructible... Pero elijo verdad_

_ ¿Qué fue la cosa más traumante que te haya pasado en toda tu vida como país?_

_ ¿Tengo que decirlo?_

_ Es eso o pintarle las uñas a Polonia_

_ ¡Esta bien! ¡Hablare, hablare! Una vez Polonia me obligo a vestirme de mucama..._

_ Eso no es..._

_ Y Rusia-san también... Cuando Japón le hablo de esas cosas raras llamadas maids..._

_ ¿Y que paso después?_

_ ¿De verdad quieren saber?

_ No_

_Durante la Gran Depresión, Rusia lo vendió y fue puto de Estados Unidos, pero luego lo devolvió. _

_ Buenos días... ¡Ah! ¡Ten cuidado Inglaterra! ¡Me pisaste!_

_ _Oh, I'm sorry!__

_ ¡Ay! ¡Me pisaste otra vez!_

_ Es que tengo dos pies izquierdos_

_ ¡Ay! ¿Cual es tu problema?_

_ Si llego a enterarme de que ocurrio algo entre Estados Unidos y tu... Sufriras la ira del Imperio Britanico_

_ P-pero... No p-pass-o n-nad-a..._

_ Si, claro. Ten cuidado _Lithuania,_ ten mucho cuidado..._

_ ¡Pero si de verdad no paso nadaaaaaa!_

_Es el unico de los Paises Balticos que sirve para algo ya que el es cocinero, ama de llaves, esclavo sexual , modelo de la ropa que usa Polonia y guerrero Berserk, cosas que los otros dos no saben hacer. _

Diario de Lituania:

Estoy muy angustiado, hoy tuve que volver a lavar la ropa de Polonia porque su camisa favorita ''rosa pastel'' se había manchado de ''rosa bebé''. Para mi los dos rosas son iguales, ¡y encima que me ofrezco a lavarle la ropa! Y lo peor, Rusia-san me ''pidio'' a lavarse su uniforme militar porque dice que mis suavizantes de tela son más ''suavizantes'' que los suyos. Y de paso me ''pidio'' que le cocine, le lave los platos, le limpie la casa... Odio mi vida.

* * *

_Latvija (Representada por Raivis Galante) _

_''Este artículo es una cagada''_

_ Letonia siendo sincero (antes de ser linchado por los de la Frikipedia) _

_ Umm, vamos a ver cuantas entradas ha tenido mi blog hoy... ¡Solo quinientas!_

_ No se angustie Rusia-san, la gente no comprende su grandeza y el... el... ¡Gran poderío ruso!_

_ Estonia siempre sabes levantarme el animo, pero eso no cambia que todos los comentarios sean ''casatecasatecasate''_

_ Bueno, es que Rusia-san público un artículo sobre bufandas y eso a nadie le importa_

_ ¡LETONIAAAA!_

_ Porque las bufandas son aburridas_

_ ¡LETONIAAAAA!_

_ Y nadie le importan_

_ ¡LETONIAAAAAAA!_

_ Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolkolkol_

_Siempre se mete en líos por sus ataques de sinceridad, metiendo en problemas a Lituania y Estonia. _

_ Ya llegue muchachos~_

_ ¡Rusia-san! ¡B-bien-venido! ¿C-como le fu-fue hoy?_

_ I-ire a prepararle un refrigerio..._

_ Bienvenido señor, ya me preocupaba que tardara demasiado. Espero que no se hayan burlado de usted y le hayan dicho cosas como ''imitador de mexicanos'' o ''soviético narigón''_

_ ¡LETONIAAAA!_

_H..He..ta..Hetalia _

_ ¿Alguien ha visto mi bufanda?_

_ ¡Yo si se-señor! ¡Como la usa todos los días y nunca se la saca pensé que debía estar sucia! ¡Así que la mande a la lavandería!_

_ Umm~ Pero mi bufanda se lava a seco_

_ Uh..._

_ ¡Rusia-san! ¡Acaba de llegar esto de la lavandería Es una... bufanda... blanca con franjas rojas... y detalles en azul...y... estrellitas blancas... Cortesía de la lavandería de Estados Unidos..._

_ Kolkolkolkolkol_

_ ¡Lo siento señor! ¡Es que su bufanda era de un blanco fofo horrible y pedí que le hicieran unos dibujos lindos! Y así puede que sea mas joven..._

_ ¡LETONIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

_Ísland (Representada por Emil Steilsson) _

_Hermanito menor de Noruega (Con quien hace incesto, como, todas las noches) _

_ ¡Toc, toc!_

_ Contraseña_

_ Scone con coca cola, pizza con sangría y arroz con vodka-daze_

Le abren la puerta y nuestro amigo Corea entra a un club internacional super-mega-ultra secreto... ¡El club yaoista fundado por Hungría y Japón!

_ Bienvenido Corea-kun, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?_

_ ¡Sí, pero fue difícil conseguirlo-daze! ¡El rubio ese rarito tiene las ventanas blindadas-daze!_

_ Creo que es para que el señor Dinamarca no lo espié por las noches..._

_ De ser por eso-daze. Como sea, señoritas y mi sexy hermano-daze; despejen sus oídos y gocen (saca una grabadora y la pone en medio de la mesa)

__ N-nor... No me toques allí... No, detente...__

__ ¿Por qué? Yo se que gusta...__

__ No... Basta... ¡Ahhh~!_ _

__ Tu hermano mayor solo quiere hacerte sentir bien, dímelo... Hermano mayor...__

__ H-hermano mayor~ ¡Ahhh~!_ _

_ ¡KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Este es el mas baby de los nórdicos y el mas bajito (Hey, es mas bajito que Finlandia!) y se cree un adulto aunque es un adolescente. _

_ Dan..._

_ ¿Um? Espera un momento_

_ Dan..._

_ Un momentito_

_ Dan..._

_ ¡Que te esperes Is! ¡No tardaré mucho!_

_ Desde hoy soy independiente, te pasare el decreto por debajo de la puerta_

_ ¿QUEEE? ¡Espera Is! ¡Al menos espera a que salga del baño! ¡Issss!_

_Y tiene cara de uke y quiere algo con Hong Kong, aunque apenas y lo conoce. _

De nuevo con nuestros amigos del Club Yaoista, después de limpiarse la naríz y llamar al hospital pidiendo sangre Tipo A...

_ B-bueno... Ahora Hong Kong, ¿qué tienes para nosotros?_

_ Nada especial o algo así, también tiene que ver con Islandia o algo así_

_ ¡ Muéstranos-daze!_

_ Pero me da vergüenza... O algo así_

_ Somos familia y amigas, no te avergüences_

_ De acuerdo o algo así_ (enciende el televisor)

__ Shh, ¿acaso quieres que nos escuchen?__

__ No me importa o algo así... Tu eres mío o algo así__

__ Como sea, ¿al menos puedes ir más lento?__

__ No quiero, ahora cállate y disfruta__

__ ¡Ahh~!_ _

_ ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA AAAAA!_

_ Serias buen actor porno-daze. ¿Vas a buscarme algodón-daze?_

* * *

_Eesti (Representada por Eduard von Bock)_

_Rusia hackeo su blog, América lo ayudo y hicieron una película tripe X. _

_ ¡Ya esta! A la medianoche de hoy Reino Unido podrá ver el video que le hiciste_

_ _Thank you Estonia! _¡Ahora todo el mundo sabrá cuanta amo a mi Arthur~!_

(Los dos se van, Rusia entra sigilosamente a la habitación y enciende la computadora)

_ Si, todo sabrán cuanto amas a Arthur... Kolkol_

Y en la noche...

_ ¡Entra al blog de Estonia Artie~! ¡Allí hay una sorpresa para tí!_

_ De acuerdo, pero espero que no..._

_ _Happy Anniversary!__

_ Estados Unidos..._ (El mira la pantalla)

_Reino Unido esta sentado, apoyado la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Estados Unidos esta encima de el._

__ Ahh~ Ahh~ Arthur~!__

__ Do you like it?__

__ Yes! Oh, oohhh, yes!_ Alfred se arquea y Arthur lame su pecho, subiendo hacia el cuello_

__ Mine... You are mine...__

__ Yours... ¡Ahh~! Stronger! More! More!_ _

_ La venganza en muy dulce, da~_

* * *

_Este capi trata sobre los países europeos que no tienen sus propios artículos en la Frikipedia xD Y hablan basicamente sobre sexo, así que solo puse las frases que me inspiraron, por eso es más corto el de Estonia (sin ofender a nadie, pero es el país que más me aburre)_

_Lo de Ucrania es una referencia a la pelicula estadounidense ''Terror en Chernobyl'', no la ví pero me dijeron que es muy mala. El gobierno ucraniano se ofendio por el contenido de la pelicula._

_Dedicado a vos, que te leíste todos los capis y llegaste hasta aca! _

_Una cosita: España va a ser el ultimo cap, por ser el creador de la Friki!_

_El disclaimer esta en los otros capis -.-_

_Gracias por leer!_


	25. Canadá

**_Canada (Representado por Matthew Williams)_**

_Lema:_

_Don't drink and drive, smoke and fly _

_ ¡Hermano, devuelve ese avión a la Fuerza Aérea!_

_ ¡_France,_ aléjate de esa chica!_

_ ¡Por favor _UK, _no bebas mientras conduces! ¡Y por favor Holanda, deja de fumar esa hierba rara!_

_ Que raro, recién creí que alguien dijo mi nombre_

_ _Me too_ _

_ Debió ser el viento_

_ Me ignoran hasta en mi propia casa_

_ Tengo hambre, dame de comer, dame de comer_ (Kumajiro le golpea el rostro)

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_Inglés, francés _

_ ¡Mi lindo _Canada_! ¿Como esta mi hermanito favorito?_

_ _I'm fine, thanks. You?_ _

__ I..._ _

__ Mon petit Canada!_ ¿Como estas?_

_ _Je vas bien, et..._ _

_ ¡No le hables a mi hermanito con tu idioma sucio _frog_!_

_ Jojo, me acaba de hablar el _hooligan_ más malhablado de toda Europa. Haré como que no escuche eso_

_ ¿Que dijiste?_

_ Tralalala~ No te escucho_

_ Y ya me están ignorando otra vez_

_ ¿Quién eres?_

_ Canadá_

_Área:_

_América _

_ ¡Hola Canadá!_

_ Buenas tardes Canadá_

_ ¿Que andas haciendo, che?_

_ ¡Después salgamos a tomar un vino weon!_

_ ¿Con quien hablan los latinos?_

_ Si que son raros, ya sabía que España era un mal hermano_

_ Si, ahora hasta hablan solos_

_Es el hotel más amplio del mundo, y estado número 51 de los Estados Unidos de América (las crónicas cuentan que es independiente, pero no se lo creen ni ellos) _

_ ¡Toc, toc!_

_ Contraseña_

_ Por Gokú..._ (suspira)_ Quiero poner mi _wurst _en tu _vee~__

Le abren la puerta y nuestro amigo Japón entra a un club internacional super-mega-ultra secreto... ¡El club yaoista fundado por Hungría y el mismo!

_ Hungría-chan, creo que deberíamos cambiar la contraseña_

_ ¡Pero si es muy bonita! ¡Y sabes que la cambiamos los domingos!_

_ Lo se, lo siento_

_ No te disculpes, ahora, ahora, ¿qué traes para nosotros?_

_ Un prototipo de CD Drama. El gran seiyu Katsuyuki Konishi interpreto a los unicos dos personajes_

_ ¿Un solo seiyu para dos personajes? ¡Ponlo ya!_ (Japón pone una grabadora en medio de la mesa)

_ _Conviertete...en...el Estado 51... ¡Ahh!__

__ I don't... ¡Ahh~!... ¡Ahh~! United States!_ _

_ Buenas tardes, ¿hospital? Necesito urgentemente dos ambulancias y en lo posible vayan preparando sus reservas de sangre, por favor. Muchas gracias.

_Una parte de ellos se resiste a hablar inglés y por eso hacen la puñeta hablando francés. Bien por ellos. _

_ _Mon petit Canada, _tenemos que hablar seriamente. Esto no puede seguir así_

_ ¿Que ocurre _frere_?_

_ Tienes que decidir. O hablas esa de bárbaros o deleitas al mundo con mi hermoso lenguaje. Tu decides_

_ Francia, en mi país solo unas pocas regiones hablan francés. Y además mucha gente habla ambos idiomas_

_ No me gusta que haya cosas de Reino Unido en tu casa. ¿Te gusta ver sufrir a tu oniisan?_ (llora mientras muerde masculinamente un pañuelo rosa)

_ Estos son los momentos en lo que me gustaría que me ignores_

_Personajes famosos:_

_Avril Lavigne _

_ _Hey, bro! I love Avril! She's awesome!_ _

_ Sería más genial dejaras de decir que es estadounidense_

_ ¡Pero todo el mundo lo cree!_ (suena el celular de Canadá)

_ ¿Hola? Oh, _England_. _Really? Thank you so much! Yes, yes. __Ok, bye!_ _(corta la llamada)

_ ¿Qué te dijo Artie? ¿Me estaba buscando~?_

_ No, dice que le encanto Avril y le ha organizado una gira por todo el Reino Unido. ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_ ¿E-enserio?_

_ ¡Si! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a ir a avisarle! ¡Maple~!_

_ ¡Espera _bro_! ¿El no te dijo nada sobre mi?_

_ Ehh... No. _See you later!_ _(Canadá se va)

_ Reino Unido quiere más a Matty... Porque le gusta Avril... ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Waaaaaaaaaa!_

_Pamela Anderson _

_ Cha,cha,cha,cha, chaann~_

_ Cha,cha,cha,cha, chaann~_

_ Cha, na,na,na,na~_

_ ¿Que mierda están tarareando _idiots_?_

_ El tema de Baywatch, ¡Pam Anderson es genial!_

_ ¿De donde sacara Estados Unidos estas chicas tan hermosas?_

_ Oígan, Pam es canadiense_

_ ¿Cuando ira el Bad Friend Trio a California?_

_ ¡Ahorremos para ir a California!

_ ¡Siii~!

_ ¿Por qué no me hacen caso?_

_ ¿Quién eres?_

_ Tu dueño, Canadá_

_Se le considera parte de los Estados Unidos de América _

Esta vez, la junta mundial se realiza en Liechtenstein...

_ Buenas tardes a todos, por favor sean bienvenidos. ¿Falta alguien?_

_ Si, falta Estados Unidos_ (la puerta se abre violentamente y entran USA y Canadá)

_ ¡Lo siento! ¡Matty y yo tardamos porque el no quería jugar carreritas conmigo? ¿O no Matty?_

_ S-si... Maple..._ (los dos están agitados y sonrojados)

_ _Istenem..._ _

_ ¡Hungría! ¿Qué te pasa? Estas sangrando!_

_ ¡Liech! ¡Hermanita! ¡ Déjame ver tu rostro, por favor! ¿Qué ocurre?_

_ Neesan, ¿que te pasa? Neesan_

_ ¡ Cállense! ¡Liech quiere decir algo!_

_ 51... 51..._

_ ¡Las tres están sangrando! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!_

_ 51..._

* * *

_Datos re datosos:_

_Nada, Avril Lavigne y Pamela Anderson son canadienses xDD Y veo que un monton de gente se confunde y cree que son estadounidenses. _

_La primera vez que ví a Canadá en Hetalia me sorprendio que todos lo ignoraran, yo estudie mucho sobre Canadá en la primera y ahora en la secundaria también. Ya saben, el segundo país más grande del mundo, Policia Montada, bla,bla,bla._

_Dedicado a los que esperaban a Matty! Un besito para todos!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Maple~_

_P.D: Ya conocemos a varios miembros del Club Yaoista: Hungría, Japón, Hong Kong, Corea del Sur, Liechtenstein y Ucrania. ¡Preparense que hay más! :)_


	26. Imperio Español

_**Imperio Español (Representado por Antonio Fernández Carriedo) **_

_Lema:_

_ FRANCO, FRANCO, QUE TIENE EL CULO BLANCO... _

_ Oigan, esta es la primera reunión de España después de la Guerra Civil_

_ Me pregunto si estará bien_

_ ¡Shh! ¡Allí viene!_ (entra España usando un elegante uniforme militar)_ B-buenos días España_

_ ¿Como están todos? Fusoso~_ (se caen todos de sus sillas)

_ ¡Ya sabia yo que tantos problemas no te harían tomarte la vida en serio! ¡Y yo que me preocupaba por ti, maldito bastardo!_

_ ¡Romano se preocupa por mí! ¡Soy tan feliz!

_ ¡Cállate y comportarte como un adulto!_

_ Me alegra ver que estas bien, si esos fascistas vuelven solo llama al Jefe. ¿De acuerdo?_ (España abraza a Romano)

_ Si..._ (Romano le devuelve el abrazo)

_ Finjes muy bien que eres feliz, _Spain__

_Máxima extensión:_

_El Mundo! _

_ ¡Francia! ¡Francia! ¿Quieres conocer a mis niños?_

_ ¿Los has traído aquí? ¿No les hará mal a la salud o algo así? Ya sabes, por la diferencia de horario y todo eso_

_ No lo creo, jeje. ¡Vengan niños!_

_ ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Son muchos niños! ¿Como puedes con todos ellos?_

_ Este es el Virreinato del Río de la Plata, ellos representan al Virreinato del Perú, por allá esta Nueva España, ese que te esta tirando del cabello es Puerto Rico..._

_ ¡Quitamelos de encima, me están arañandoooo!_

_ España tengo sueño, ¡buaahhh!_

_ Que lindos son mis niños, ¡es hora de dormir la siesta! ¡Fusososo~!_

_Fecha de fundación:_

_En el año 1490 d.C. _

_ ¡Señor España! ¡Este niño ataco a tres de nuestros soldados!_

_ ¿Qué cosa? ¡Pero si es una cosita tan lindaa! ¡Mira esos mofletes! ¡Dámelo!_

_ Sueltenmeee. Creí que esa cosa flotante era comidaaa_

_ Oh mi chiquitin, ¿tienes hambre?_

_ Sii y esos hombres feos no me dejaban comerme la cosa flotante_

_ Fusoso~ Me lo quedo_

_ ¿Seguro señor?_

_ ¡Segurisimo! ¡Volvamos al país para agasajar a nuestro amigo!_

_ Comidaaa~_

_Llamamos Imperio Español a todas las fincas que antes eran propiedad del Rey de España y sus familiares, antes de la primera guerra yanqui, cuando las colonias se despertaron y declararon su independencia de una nación que estaba muy atareada luchando contra Napoleón y sus 100 mil hijos. _

_ Pss, Plata_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quién sos y que mierda queres?_

_ Umm. Mira hacia arriba, ¡muy bien!. Ahora mira hacia abajo_

_ No se porque mierda... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_ Jeje, con esto _Spain _ya saldo todas sus deudas conmigo..._

_Hetalia_

_ Plata por favor escúchame..._

_ ¡No! ¡No queremos saber nada contigo! ¡Aquí esta el documento! ¡Firma!_

_ No lo haré, no permitiré que te alejes de mí_

_ Entonces es la guerra. La próxima vez nos veremos en el campo de batalla. Adiós España_

**Declaración de Independencia de las Provincias Unidas del Sur: 9 de julio de 1816. **

_Estaba presente en los 5 continentes y se preparaban para conquistar al Imperio Británico. _

_ ¡Subjugate!_

_ ¡No!_

_ No peleas como antes, ¿la partida de Estados Unidos te debilito?_

_ Su nombre es Trece Colonias_

España y Gran Bretaña habían olvidado las espadas, se revolcaban el piso y se repartían golpes en todo su sangraban y estaban llenos de moretones.

_ ¡Te odio!_

_ _I hate you too!__

_ España triunfo..._

_ ¡Nunca!_

A lo lejos eran observados por Prusia y Francia.

_ ¿Tensión sexual?_

_ Se siente hasta aquí _mon ami_ _

_Los reyes de España eran los dueños de todo el Imperio Español, así que en vez de repartirse el botín con el resto de españoles se lo gastaban en convertir a los holandeses al satanismo  
_

_ ¡Oye España~!_

_ ¿Bélgica?_

_ ¡Traje unos dulces deliciosos!_

_ Muchas gracias. Oye, tu hermano se enfadara si sabe que andas por aquí_

_ No importa, de todos modos no lo he visto en todo el día. ¿Y tu?_

_ ¡Tampoco! ¡No es como si hubiéramos discutido y lo haya dejado medio muerto por ahí!_

_ ¡Tienes razón! ¡Que buen chiste! ¡Jajaja!_

_En América aprovecharon que los indios tenían una moral sexual más abierta para poder desvirgarse a gusto (ya que en España todo el mundo iba a misa y no tenían tiempo de follar). _

_ Bueno niños..._

_ España, ya casi somos adultos_

_ ¡Pero siempre seran mis niños! ¡Fusoso~! Hoy les explicare algo muy divertido: regiones vitales_

_ ¡Por fin!_

_ ¡Ya era de que nos lo dijeras chaval!_

_ Yo ya lo se, todo. Esta charla me aburre..._

_ ¿Qué quieres decir weon? ¿Como que tú ya sabes lo que son y para que son las regiones vitales?_

_ ¿Recuerdan la fiesta de cumpleaños del tío Gilbert?_

_ Si_

_ Bueno, el y el tío Italia estaban borrachos_

_ Plata... Mi niño... ¿Tu sigues siendo virgen, verdad?_

_ ¡Claro que no! ¿Te piensas que no puse en practica las enseñanzas borrachas de mis tíos?_

_ Tu... ¡Mi bebé ya es un hombre!_

_ ¡BUAAAHHH! ¡SALITE DE ENCIMA ESTUPIDOOO!_

_Fincas del Imperio Español:_

_Países Bajos, Italia, Alemania, Suiza, París. _

_ ¡Jaime... Digo, Holanda! ¡Mi botella de vino ya se acabo! ¡Tráeme más!_

_ Español maldito, estúpido, imbécil, retrasado_

_ ¡Gilbo! ¡Tengo frío! ¿Me arropas?_

_ Se, se... Vago de mierda_

_ _Bon ami Espagne, _¿me devolverías mis regiones vitales por favor?_

_ Déjame pensarlo... No_

_ ¡Que malo eres!_

_ ¡Romano! ¡Hora de la siesta~!_

_ Ya se, ya se..._(bosteza)_ Ya me dio sueño..._

_ ¡Ven a dormir con el Jefe~!_

_ ¡Noo! ¡Suéltame maldito bastardo! No,¡no hagas eso!_

_ Duerme mi niño, duérmete ya..._

_ Bastar... Zzz..._

_ ¡Pero que tierno es mi Lovi~!_

_Enemigos del Imperio Español:_

_Holanda _

_Como los reyes de Madrid no les querían dejar plantar marihuana convirtieron a todos sus habitantes en piratas y fabricantes de armas. _

_ Holanda_

_ ..._

_ Holanda_

_ ..._

_ ¡Holanda!_

_ ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te estoy ignorando?_

_ ¿Y por qué me ignoras?_

_ Porque no soporto_

_ ¿Y por qué no me soportas?_

_ Porque eres inaguantable_

_ ¿Y por qué-?_

_ ¡YAAA! ¡QUIERO MI INDEPENDENCIA! ¡TOMA TU PUTA HACHA Y VAMOS AL CAMPO DE BATALLA! STUPID SPAANS!_

_El Imperio Británico:_

_Siglos más tarde un riojano se vengó de ellos haciendo que los pijos ingleses se volviesen nazis. _

_ Reino Unido, vine a desearte mi más sentido pésame y mis condol..._

_ _I don't care! _¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!_

_ ¡Pero estas muy solo!_

_ Todos mis putos aliados me dejaron solo. El Blitz era para mí, Alemania me quería fuera y lo consiguió Ahora déjame tranquilo_

_ Como país no beligerante..._

_ _Go to hell, Spain_ _

_ Lo único que te diré es que si alguna desapareces, sera porque yo te destruiré. No estos idiotas_

_ Je, ¿todavía recuerdas eso?_

_ Y todavía quiero que te anexes a mi reino y que Plata este con nosotros también me alegraría mucho_

_ Ahora es _The Argentine Republic__

_ Para mi siempre sera El Río de la Plata y tu un pirata de mierda_

_ Yo también te aprecio mucho_ (notese el sarcasmo por favor)

_En todo el Mundo si mezclas patatas fritas con huevo le llaman "La Española" _

_ ¡Esto sabe delicioso niichan!_

_ ¡Gracias Ita-chan~! Espero que a Romano también le guste_ (tocan el timbre)_ ¡Ya llego!_

_ ¡Hazlo tuyo _Spanien_!_

_ ¡Hasta que no pueda más _bon ami_!... ¿Como lo hará si estamos nosotros aquí?_ (Romano y España entran a la cocina)

_ Espero que me hayas... Ese aroma... ¿Es lo que yo creo que es, bastardo?_

_ Son patatas fritas Loviii~ Solo para ti_

_ ¿ACASO ERES RETRASADO O QUE, MALDITO BASTARDO? ¡SABES QUE ODIO LAS SUCIAS PATATAS CON TODA MI ALMA!_

_ ¡Es que creí que era de un cambio! ¡Y a ti te gusta tanto como cocino!_

_ ¿Quieres que saque el teléfono?_

_ NO,NOO. Por favor no saques el celular Lovi, te lo ruegooo_

_ Ahora aprenderás a no cocinarme patatas..._

_ ¡NOOO, LOVI POR FAVORRR!_

_ ¡Niichan!_

* * *

_Aquí estoy, viendo el partido Argentina - Chile 3 VAMOS ARGENTINAAAA! NOSOTROS PODEMOS~!_

_Una explicación para este cap: buscando un país divertido a quien jo... Digo, a quien investigar xD Me encontre con ''imperios desaparecidos'' o algo así y estaba el Imperio Español. Para los que querian a Toño, aquí esta Toño._

_En las Eliminatorias europeas para Brasil 2014 veo muchas cosas hetalianas. Ustedes no? Lo de Francia y España me mato, sinceramente, Francis tiene culo jiji._

_Y también esta el epico partido Hungría vs Turquía... Si alguien sabe como salio aviseme, puedo sacar algo divertido de eso muajajajaja._

_Gracias por leer!_

_P.D: Esta lo del ''chileno gay'' el No.18... A mi me causo mucha gracia pero, ubicate, primero lo agarras de la camiseta, después lo empujas por atras y te haces el gracioso. No es para ofender a los chilenos ni nada, solo digo que vas a ser RT en Twitter y si venis a Argentina cagaste xDD Guarda con el Pipa que es re sexy! 3_

_Fusososo~_


	27. Imperio Británico

**_British Empire (Representado por Arthur Kirkland) _**

_Lema:_

_It's Tea Time _

Un joven inglés miraba el vasto océano con su catalejo con expresión nerviosa: ¡hoy era su primer día de trabajo! Esperaba que el destino jugara a su favor y que no ocurriera nada que haga enfadar al señor Inglaterra... El último vigía nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo.

_ Lala~ Esto es genial, aquí no hay... ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_ Y así tuvo que salir corriendo a buscar al señor Inglaterra.

_ _Mr England! Mr England! _¡Barcos franceses invaden nuestras costas!_

_ ¡Oye! ¿Qué no ves que estoy tomando mi té?_

_Himno:_

_God saves the fat (King) Queen _

_ Tralalarala~ Tralalarala~_

_ _England! _¡Ten más respeto que esta por entrar el rey!_

_ ¡Pero yo ya quiero irme! ¡El gran azul me espera!_

_ El océano no se moverá de su lugar Arthur_

_ Pero cambiaran las corrientes, la dirección de los vientos, el clima..._

_ Arthur..._

_ Yo me largo de aquí_ ¡Cubreme _brother_!_

_ ¡Arthur! Señor Gales, ¿usted no piensa hacer nada?_

_ ¿Eh? Lo siento, es que estaba mirando esa nube_

_Máxima extensión: _

_El Mundo! _

_ _Hey, who is that boy?_ _

_ ¿Ese? Es uno de los Virreinatos de España, no nos conviene acercarnos a el_

_ ¿Seguro? Es muy bonito y no parece estar tan vigilado_

_ _Inglaterra_ _

_ No te preocupes Portugal, _everything is okay__

_ Tienes casi todo el mundo y vas a buscarte un crío en el cono sur_

_ Y que cono..._

_ Tengo que ir a ver a Brasil_

_Rey Real:_

_Enrique (inserte numero romano aquí)_

_ Con ustedes el Rey Enrique I..._

_ Enrique II..._

_ Enrique..._

_ Enrique..._

_ Enrique..._

_ Reino Unido_

_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_ ¿Por qué hay tantos reyes que se llaman Enrique?_

_ Es que ese nombre nunca pasa de moda, como Arthur_

_Edad de oro:_

_En la era de los piratas _

_ Diamantes, perlas, zafiros, amatistas..._

_ Y no se olvide de las monedas mi Lord_

_ Inglaterra, tu me haces el rey más feliz del mundo. Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo dare_

_ Un par de galeones nuevos no vienen mal_

_ ¡Entonces mi niño tendrá sus galeones nuevos!_

_ _Fuck yeah! _Es decir, ¿me los darán ahora? Es que quiero visitar a Alfred en el Nuevo Continente_

_ Pues ahora mismo los tendrás mi niño_

_ _Fuck yeah! _¡Ahora podré ver a Alfred y joder a España al mismo tiempo!_

_Forma de economía:_

_Todo el dinero es para la clase noble y los santos reyes _

_ ¡Mira lo que te traje _brother_!_

_ Un dragón hecho totalmente de oro con rubíes como ojos... Ven a darle un abrazo a tu hermano mayor_

_ ¡Oye! ¿Para nosotros y para Escocia no hay nada?_

_ El corsario soy yo, el que obtiene los botines soy yo y hago lo que quiera con ellos_

_ ¿Y que le trajiste a la Reina?_

_ Le traje café, dijo que le daba curiosidad esos ''granos negros''_

_ _Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!__

__ My Lady! _¡Parece que no soporto el café! ¡Isabeeeeel!_

_ ¡Y eso te pasa por no traernos regalos!_

_Legado(s)_

_La Commonwealth Británica, Qué todo el mundo hable inglés _

_ ¿Que esta haciendo señor Inglaterra? Lleva media hora parado frente a la puerta de Estados Unidos_

_ ¡Cállate Betsy, no me digas nada! Solo es una pequeña visita diplomática, nada más_

_ ¿Y por qué no llamas a su puerta?_

_ Porque yo..._

_ _England! _¡Ya sabías que eras tú el que hablaba con mi puerta! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_ ¡No hablaba con tu puerta! ¡Hablaba con Betsy!_

_ ¿Quien es Betsy?_

_ Mi hada, Betsy. Esta flotando junto a ti_

_ Ehh... Si, Inglaterra, ''esta flotando junto a mí''_

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Vine a pedirte que te unieras a mi Mancomunidad, pero eres un idiota!_

_ ¡Y tu estas loco! ¡No aceptaría la soberanía de tu Reina ni aunque me pagaran! ¡Maldito resentido!_

_ ¡Idiota! ¡Gordo malcriado!_

_ ¡Tu me criaste! ¡Pirata maleducado!_

_ ¡Que no soy pirata! ¡Soy un corsario!_

_Enemigos del Imperio Británico:_

_Imperio Francés_

_Peleas por el control de varias islas de Asia,África y América. _

Norte de Sudamérica (actual Guyana), pedacito de tierra en disputa entre Francia e Inglaterra.

_ ¡Siempre te metes conmigo!_

_ ¡Yo llegue aquí primero!_

_ ¡Eres un jodido acosador!_

_ ¡Y tu una dama delicada!_

_ ¡Maldito aaskjdhlfa!_

_ ¡Tdkshldhfakhf!_

_ _Vaya, pss hoy estos dos están muy entusiasmados__

_Imperio Español_

_Los ingleses querían sacarle Argentina,Islas del Caribe y de África porque según ellos España les tenia bajo una dictadura católica y ellos querían una dictadura anglicana. _

_ No... Por favor..._

_Tu sabes que quieres_

_ ¡No quiero!_

_ _Come on, please_ _

_ ¡Para~!_

_ Pero si te esta gustando... Déjate llevar Plata, si te encanta que te acaricie, que te bese..._

_ No me gusta... No... No me toques ahí, ese rulito es muy... ¡Ahhh~!_

_Hetalia _

Arthur le acaricia el cabello a Martín mientras este lo abraza. Ambos están acostados en una cama.

_ ¿Qué mierda hice?_

_ ¿Um? ¿Estas arrepentido?_

_ No_ (lo abraza más fuerte)_ Pero uno de estos días te voy a echar a patadas de acá_

_ Y yo me resistiré_

Se besan y miran el techo, esperando que el otro de inicio a las hostilidades (aunque por ahora ninguno tiene ganas)

_Escocia_

_Un par de trifulcas por ser dueño de ese pedazo de tierra fangosa. _

_ Jeje. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida_

_ Maldito mocoso_

_ ¡Sebastian... Digo, _Scotland_! ¡Se termino el té!_

_ ¿Y que quieres que haga?_

_ ¡Compra más!_

_ ¿Y si no quiero?_

_ Anexo, anexo, anexo, anexo..._

_ _OK! I'M COMING! HOLLY SHIT!_ _

_ _Oh yeah baby! Oh yeah_ __  
_

_En todo el mundo la hora del Te es a las 5:00 PM  
_

Hoy, Reino Unido esta merendando con el Duque de Cambridge y su esposa.

_ ... de verdad no sabíamos de las cámaras. Siento haberlo puesto en vergüenza, señor_

_ Kate, ya te he dicho miles de veces que me tutees. Y además, ya me he vengado de Francia_

_ ¿Qué hiciste tío Arthur?_

_ _Nothing, Will, nothing... ¡Jajaja!_ _(El duque suspira y su esposa mira confundida al ojiverde)

_ ¿Se le ofrece algo más... _Monsieur_?_

_ _It's France!__

__ _No gracias Sebastian, ya puedes retirarte_ (Francia se va)

_ ¿Como lo convenciste para que sea nuestro mayordomo?_

_ La crisis Will, la crisis. ¡Sebastian! ¡Preparame scones ya mismo! ¡Muajajajaja!_

* * *

_Referencias re divertidas:_

_Sebastian = Sebastian Michaelis, quien comparte el seiyu con Francia. Yo a un amigo mio cuando le pido algo lo llamo Sebastian xD_

_La duquesa de Cambridge fue fotografiada en topless en unas vacaciones con su marido por un paparazzi francés. Demandaron a la revista. Y ganaron. o.O_

_Gran Bretaña siempre quiso a la Argentina desde la independencia de Estados Unidos, ya que Buenos Aires era la ciudad puerto más grande de la América Hispana. Y admitamoslo chicas, a nosotras las argentinas nos habría encantado que Arthur se quedara un ratito más *.*_

_En Inglaterra no se consideraban piratas, sino corsarios. Se le pedía al rey o reina una ''patente de corso'' que estipulaba que todo acto realizado por barcos ingleses estaba amparado por la ley, se renovaba cada año. La mayoría no lo hacia y se convertian en ''simples piratas''._

_Enrique VIII es mi Enrique favorito jeje. ¿Cual es el suyo?_

_Esto de los imperios desaparecidos me re copo, así que los voy a dejar elegir entre dos que me encantaron: El Imperio Francés o el Imperio Austro-Húngaro. ¡Ustedes deciden!_

_Don't forget: 5 P.M is tea time~_


	28. Imperio Yanqui

_**Yankee Empire (Representado por Alfred F. Jones) **_

_Lema:_

_En Dios confiamos. _

_ ¡Jejeje! ¡Y así digo que todos saldremos adelante! ¡Porque yo soy el _hero_!_

_ _Yeahhh!_ _

_ ¡Repitan conmigo: _We can! __We can! We can!_ _

_ ¡RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

_ ¡BUAAAAHHHHHH! _FUCKING _DESPERTADOR! ¿Eh? ¿Qué día es hoy?

**30 de octubre **

_ ¡Halloweeeennnn! Oh, espera un segundo..._

_ _Preparate Alfred, este año te asustare tanto que voy a hacer que te cagues en los pantalones... Y me rogaras volver a ser mi colonia_ _

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SALVAME JEBÚSSSSSS!_

_Himno:_

_God saves the fuck (king) president _

_ ... y todos los días yo tenía que..._

_ ¿Tenías que?_

_ No te hagas el interesante wey, cuéntanos de una vez_

_ Tenía que... Tomar té con scones todas las mañanas_

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_ ¡QUE HORRIBLE PESADILLA!_

_ ¡QUE ASQUEROSO, CHE!_

_ ¿Por qué se quejan? El té y los scones son deliciosos, fletos de mierda_

_Máxima extensión:_

_La Luna _

_ _UK! Look at this!__

__ Eh? What is that?__

__ My new movie! _¡Y trata sobre la expedición a la Luna! Una secreta que nadie conocia..._

_ Y obviamente hay..._

_ ¡Aliens! ¡Y fue producida y dirigida por Tony!_

**Una película después... **

_ Tengo miedo. Abrázame más fuerte Artie_

_ No puedo creer que te asusten unas piedritas, _bloody hell_ _

__ _¡Pero eran piedras asesinas! ¡Tengo miedoooo! ¡Abrázame Tony! ¡Y ustedes también amigos de Tony!_

_ ¡Ya te dije que saques a ese _fucking alien _de la cama!_

_ "#$%&% Limeeyyy!_

_Capital(es)_

_New York _

_ ¿Estas bien?_

_ _Yes, Tony. Don't worry_ __  
_

_ Llamo el #$& Limey_

_ ¿En serio? Qué alegría..._

_ Dice que vendrá pronto a festejar Halloween. _Fucking limey_ _

_ Excelente ¡Cof, cof,cof! ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí? ¡Y todos me dejan solo!_

_ Pero hermano, yo estoy cuidándote desde la mañana_

_ ¿Quién eres?_

_ Canadá_

_Caída: Aún no. _

_ Por favor Alfred, yo se que me recuperare, por favor ayudame_

_ Umm... Esta bien. Preparare el rescate para fin de año_

_ ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!_

_ ¡De nada _amigo Antonio_!¡Siempre estaré para tí!_ (Antonio se va, entra Canadá)

_ ¿No te cansas de ayudar a la gente para aprovecharte de ella después?_

_ _Eh? _¡Soy el país más poderoso! _I'm the hero! _¡Jajajaja!_

_ Tú solo sigue ocultándote bajo esa mascara_

_ Solo tú y nuestros primos ven mi lado malo, después preguntan porque nos llevamos mal ¡Ahora el _hero _no será amable con ustedes!_

_Ayudaron a los criollos a independizarse de España y del Imperio Portugués aprovechando que estaba siendo invadida por Napoleón a la vez que hacían que surgiesen diferencias entre los líderes independentistas y haciendo circular rumores sobre la inminente invasión del Imperio Británico de Argentina, y así consiguieron que Simón Bolívar no crease el Imperio Sudaca. _

_ ¡Dioss, como extrañaba el maté después de estar un mes tomando esa mierrrda de té!_

_ ¿Ahora comprendes porque tire el té al río?_

_ Perfectamente mi amigo, perfectamente_

_ Ok, _amigo Martín. _Debo irme, me necesitan en mi país__  
_

_ ¡Cuidate che! ¡Gracias por venir!_

_ No es nada y por cierto..._

_ ¿Qué pasa che?_

_ Dicen que Inglaterra va a volver, ya sabes, por regiones vitales nuevas. Y parece que si no puede contigo ira para... ¿Los Andes quedan por aquí verdad?_

_ ¡MAAAAANUUUUUUUUUU!_

_En plena Guerra Fría viendo que perdían incluso la Guerra de Vietnam en casa la CIA comenzó a manipular la mente de todo el mundo mediante el Rock'n'roll y misioneros jipis de la paz y el amor. _

_ Les traigo paz... y amor..._

_ Oigan, Estados Unidos ya me esta preocupando_

_ Si, tio. Esta muy bipolar desde que empezó esto de la guerra nuclear_

_ ¡España bastardo! ¡No me ignores!_

_ ¡Por supuesto que no Lovi~! ¿Me decías?_

_ Aw... _Spain and Italy... _¿Quieren una flor?_

_ ¡Gracias!_

_ ¡No me toques hippie asqueroso!_

_ ¿Hippie? ¡Pero si yo soy el _hero_!_

_ Y ahí empieza otra vez, joder_

_ ¿Donde estas Rusia? ¡Morirás, morirás!_

_Es durante esta época que los USA comienzan su invasión cultural del mundo, haciendo que sus primos, los ingleses les siguieran el rollo y enviasen un comando especial por todo el mundo, Los Beatles, para extender la cultura anglosajona por todo el mundo. _

_ _Help! I need somebody! Help!___ _

_ Ya basta _Anglaterre, _debes superarlo de una vez _ami__

_ Es que a Alfred le encantan los Beatles y esta canción es mejor que ir a AA..._

_ ¡Hace más de cien años que el chico es independiente! _Mon Dieu!_ _

_ _HEY YOU! _¡QUIERO MÁS DE ESTA DE ESTA BEBIDA TAAANN DELICIOSA!_

_ Bourbon_

_ Si... _The americans loves bourbon..._ ¡Quiero mássss! ¡Ahoraaaa!_

_ ¡Si señor! ¿Cuando sera el día en que dejaran de venir a este bar?_

_ Te voy a amar... ¡hip! Y hacerte sentir... ¡hip!_

_ _Anglaterre, _esta canción todavía no se escribió y ni siquiera es inglesa_

_Enfrentamiento con otros imperios:_

_Imperio Británico_

_Como eran primos hermanos a estos les tocó primero, para no volver enfrentarse jamás. _

_ ¿Eh? ¿Eres tu Ingla...?_

_ ¿Um? ¿Esperabas a alguien _bro_?_

_ Ah,Mattie. Es solo que escuche la puerta y..._

_ Pensaste que era _England____

__ Yes... I can't lie to you_ _

_ Recien estas independizado, obviamente te sentiras así_

_ Nunca me volvera a hablar, pero es lo que yo quise. ¡Y siempre lo querre!_

_ Oh, _brother. _Todavia no te das cuenta..._

_ ¡Te odio Inglaterra! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!_

_Imperio Alemán: _

_Se metieron con ellos por culpa de que el Káiser atacó a Francia e Inglaterra y luego Hitler que casi invade toda Europa. _

_ ¿Como esta?_

_ El Blitz fue en el centro de su capital, esta muy débil. Te dejare a solas con el_

_ Gracias_ (la otra persona se va)_ Porque Reino Unido, porque. No me dejes solo_

Alfred empieza a llorar y oculta su rostro en el pecho de Arthur.

_ _United Kingdom... United Kingdom... Forget me, forget me... I can't protect you... I'm not a hero_ __  
_

_ No digas esas cosas, ese acento tuyo_ (Arthur abre un ojo y acaricia la espalda de Alfred)

_ ¿Arthur?_

_ Reino... Unido... para tí, gordo emancipado_

_ ¡Arthur!_ (en un ataque de felicidad lo besa, el otro se sorprende pero le corresponde)_ Arthur_

_ Alfred..._

_ _I love you__

__ Me... too_ _

_ Me las pagaras Alemania, ya lo veras_ (pensamientos de Alfred) Arthur deja que se acomode en su regazo mientras le acaricia el cabello.

_Imperio Ruso:_

_A estos le compraron Alaska antes de que los ingleses la invadieran(como a Gibraltar), estuvieron enfrentados de forma rara durante la Guerra Fría, y actualmente se siguen enfrentado a través de terceros, es durante este enfrentamiento que crearon a Bin Laden.  
_

_ Artie, ¿quien es más lindo? ¿Rusia o yo?_

_ Pues tu... ¡Claro que tu!_

_ ¡Lo sabía! Y si yo soy lindo, ¿podría usar mi cuerpo como propaganda humana?_

_ ¿Qué tratas de decirme _bloody hell_?_

_ Es que Rusia quiere hacerse uno con el mundo_

_ Si..._

_ ¡Entonces el _hero _se hará uno con el mundo para superar a Rusia!_

_ ¿QUE TONTERIAS SON ESAS? ¡YO NO TE EDUQUE DE ESA FORMA!_

_ ¡BUUUAAAHHHHH! ¡PERO SI YA LO HICE CON MIS PRIMOS DE AMÉRICA LATINA!_

_ ¿Eh?_ (alrededor suyo están desmayados casi todos los países latinos)_ ¿Qué mierda le voy a decir a España?_

_ _Don't worry Artie! _¡Todavía faltan Argentina y Uruguay!_

_Legados:_

_Comida basura, literatura guarra,pron, Que todo el mundo hable inglés _

_ Hmp..._

_ ¿Qué te ocurre _mon petit Alfred_? Te veo decaído_

_ Reino Unido se enojo conmigo_

_ ¡Pero es historia de todos los días! ¡Recuéstate y cuéntamelo todo!_ (Alfred se acuesta en el suelo junto a Francis)

_ Es que la Saga Crepúsculo y Robert Pattinson..._

_ ¿La Saga Crepúsculo? No me digas más, oniisan ya sabe cual es la solución__  
_

_ _Really~?_ _

_ Si, tu solo come una hamburguesa. Francia-oniisan se encargara de todo..._

_ _France! _¡Deja de tocar a Estados Unidos mientras come! _Wine bastard!__

_En todo el mundo le gustan las pizzas y las hamburguesas _

_ _Ve~ _Las Vegas es un lugar hermoso, ¿no crees lo mismo Alemania?_

_ Si, es muy animado_

_ ¡Oye, bastardo patatero! ¿Cuando llegan las pizzas?_ (tocan el timbre de la habitación, Romano va a abrir)_ ¡Llegaste veinte minutos tarde, estupido! ¿Qué servicio de mierda es este? ¡Cobrale al alemán fortachon de alla, bastardo americano!_

_Hetalia _

_ A ver como sabran las pizzas de Estados Unidos~_

_ Si saben mal el patatero paga el postre_

_ ¡Oye!_

Alemania y los Italia mastican un pedazo de pizza. Alemania come felizmente, pero los hermanos se quedan inmoviles.

_ ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?_

_ ¡Esta pizza es asquerosa! ¡Prefiero una de esas asquerosas hamburguesas!_

_ Es horrible... Alemania~... _Veeee_ _

_ ¡No llores por un pedazo de pizza! ¡Llamare a McDonalds para que les traigan hamburguesas!_

* * *

_Perdón, perdón, perdón! Las lluvias aca me cagaron la internet un monton de tiempo y la falta de inspiracion no ayuda T.T Queria hacer algo de Halloween pero no me salio T.T_

_El Imperio Francés y el Imperio Austro-Húngaro estan empatados, así que el hero quiso intervenir... Me soborno con hamburguesas~_

_Datos re datosos:_

_Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña fueron los primeros dos países que reconocieron la independencia de Argentina (soy re feliz)_

_Durante la Guerra Fría, la mayoria de los países sudamericanos se encontraban bajo dictaduras y había varias protestas a favor del comunismo. Ejemplo: el país de su servidora y Chile._

_En Reino Unido beben ron, en Estados Unidos beben bourbon~_

_Creo que Alfred debe estar medio enfermo por lo de la tormenta, pobrecito, encima en Halloween :( Mi más sentido pesame a los familiares de los fallecidos. Y mi deseo de que Alfie se recupere pronto y que los politicos dejen de debatir y muevan un poco el culo... Aca también si es posible xDD_

_En mis otros fics va a haber un cap especial de Halloween, bastante largos, por lo que voy a tardar un poquito en escribirlos. Perdon T.T_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia de Himaruya, la Frikipedia de España_

_Thanks for reading!_


	29. Hungría

_**Magyarország (Representada por Elizabeta Héderváry) **_

_Lema:_

_ "Diez flechas cara al sooool" _

_ ¿Listos soldados?_

_ _Igen!_ _

_ ¡De acuerdo! ¿Objetivo localizado?_

_ _Igen!_ _

_ Preparen... Apunten..._

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡ME ATACAN, ME ATACAN! ¡YO NO HICE NADA, SOY BUENA GENTEEEE! ¡HOLANDA NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO, AYUDAMEEEEE!_

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por haber ido en contra del señor Austria!_

_Himno:_

_ "San estebán bán bán" _

Asociación de Países Femeninos de Hetalia. Sede: Budapest, Hungría.

_ Ok, si tuvieran un hijo, ¿como lo llamarían?_

_ Govert Vincent_

_ ¡Qué lindo nombre Bel! ¡Hasta rima!_

_ Así se llama mi hermano_ (inserte sonido de disco rayado)

_ B-bueno, pues... Yo a mi hijo lo llamaría Vash Johannes_

_ ¿Por Suiza?_

_ _Ja. _Y por mi rey, Hans Adam II_

_ ¡Que tierna! ¿Y tu Eli?_

_ Umm... Esteban. El fue mi primer jefe... Ahh, era tan dulce conmigo_

_ Pero primero tendrías que buscar un imbécil que quiera acostarse contigo_

_ Si, tienes... ¡Prusia! ¡Esta es una reunión de mujeres! ¡BASTARDOOOOOO!_

_ ¡BUAAAHHHHH! ¡AUXILIOOOOOO!_

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_húngaro,galego,catalán y Lionés. _

_ ¿Vieron que buen_ arrière _tiene nuestra amiga Hungría?__  
_

_ ¿Hungría? Tío, te partirá el culo si se entera que la estuviste mirando_

_ Parece que Fran ya perdió el buen gusto, ¡kesese!_

_ Solo debe necesitar un poco de _amour... _¿Alguno de ustedes habla húngaro?_

_ ¡Yo si!_

_Hetalia _

_ ¡Hungría! ¡Hungría!_

_ _Helló Spanyolország!_ _

__ _Escucha, Francis me pidio que te dijera que tienes el culo_ szétzúzott, _que tus tetas son _szörnyű _y que tus ojos son..._

(15 minutos después)

_ _Mon ami... _Me dijiste que hablabas húngaro_

_ ¡Se hablar en húngaro! Conozco tres palabras: aplastado, horrible y-_

_ Me duele, me dueleeee~_

_ ¡Más sedante por favor!_

_País plagado de vampiros y generales con miles de medallas en la pechera y con bigote rizadito. _

_ Le odio, le odio, le odio, le odio_

_ ¡Hun-chan! ¡Te traje un poco de pan! ¿Estas en casa?_

_ ¡Si, U-chan! ¡Pasa!_

_ Con per... ¡Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

_ Alguien ha entrado... Y se llevo toda mi colección... Quiero llorar_

_ Uhh, tranquila Hun-chan_ (la abraza con cariño)_ ¿Sabes quien fue?_

_ Dejo una nota *snif* que decía que era una maldita *snif* nazista pro-imperialista... ¡BUUUUAAAHHHHH!_

(Afuera de la casa, un joven de ojos rojos observa divertido la situación)

_ Nunca te devolveré Transilvania, ¡Muajajaja!_

_Antes estaba casada con el mongo de Austria y tiene un fetiche con el yaoi. _

_ ¡Toc, toc!_

_ Contraseña_

_ Me gustaría ser pirata para invadir tus regiones vitales hasta que ruegues misericordia, o algo así_

Le abren la puerta y nuestro amigo Hong Kong entra a un club internacional super-mega-ultra secreto... ¡El club yaoista fundado por Hungría y Japón!

_ ¡Buenos días hermanito!_

_ Buenos días Mei. Hungría, esta contraseña es poco creativa o algo así_

_ No si eres español, francés o inglés_ (le guiña un ojo)_ ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?_

_ A tu ex-marido o algo así_

_ ¿Austria? ¿Con quien?_ (grito general)

_ Con un rubio o no, espera, tenía ojos rojos. No, espera-_

_ ¡Dame el jodido DVD!_

_H-hetalia _

Austria, Suiza, Prusia, Rusia y China entran apresurados a un hospital.

_ Disculpe, buscamos una habitación llena de asiáticos y mujeres rubias_

_ Están en la habitación 394, señor_

_ _Danke_ _(todos corren hacia el lugar)_ ¡Hungría! ¿Otra vez ese extraño sangrado nasal?_

_ S-señor..._

_ ¡Hungría!_

_ ¿Qué les pasa a mis hermanos-aru? ¡Hagan algo por favor-aru!_

_ Permiso, soy el doctor y... ¿OTRA VEZ USTEDES? ¡ENFERMERA! ¡TRAIGA DIEZ LITROS DE SANGRE A LA 394! ¡APRESURESE QUE LOS PERDEMOS!_

_ Neesan, soy Rusia, tu hermanito, ¿puedes contarme que paso?_

_ Trío, trío, trío..._

_Si lleva una sarten es ella no lo dudes. _

_ Doncella...Doncella_

_ ¿Eh?_ (Hungría se levanta de la cama)

_ Yo soy Dios_

_ ¿Usted es Dios? ¿Pero que hace aquí?_

_ Escúchame con atención Doncella... Cuando veas a Turquía, debes golpearlo con una sarten_

_ ¿Turquía? Yo ya no tengo relación con ese tipo_

_ Tu solo hazlo_

Al día siguiente, Turquía camina tranquilamente mientras es seguido por una nerviosa chica rubia.

_ ¿Qué hago? Dios tenía razón sobre golpear a Francia, pero yo con Sadik ya no tengo conflictos... ¿Esos son Grecia y Japón?_ (A lo lejos, el asiático y el mediterráneo están a punto de juntar sus rostros)

_ ¿Qué mierda estan haciendo esos dos? ¡Greciaaa...! ¡Ayyyy!_

_ ¡No interrumpas mi GreciaxJapon, turco de mierda!_

_Es tan tonta que creía que ella era un chico hasta que le llegó la pubertad _

_ ¡Buenos días niños! Yo..._ Ne oluyor burada?_ _

_ Buenos días idiota, ¿que mierda hicimos ahora para que nos estes gritando?_

_ ¡Niñato pervertido! ¡Hungría y tu durmieron juntos!_

_ ¿Y que? Ella es tan hombre como nosotros_

_ ¿Hombre? Grecia, tu-_

_ ¡Callate maldito _fattyú_! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir!_

_ ¿Estas bien imbécil?_

_ _Eğer... _Perfecto..._

_ Lo has matado Hun_

_A pesar de que ella ama a Austria, los fans lo emparejan con Prusia, quien la ama pero lo niega. _

_ Kesesese, hora de invadir regiones vitales_

_ Y eso es sinonimo de..._

_ ¡JODER A AUSTRIA Y A HUNGRÍA!_

Y así nuestro trío favorito llego a la casa del matrimonio, dandose cuenta de tres cosas importantes.

_ Oigan, el _amour _de esos dos me hace notar que yo doy, pero no recibo. Estoy triste... ¡Yo me voy!_ Y Francia corrio gaymente hacia la libertad.

_ ¡Extraño a mis niños! ¿Por qué se independizaron de mi? ¿Porqueeeeee?_ Y España siguio gaymente a su amigo

_ Por favor si estar solo no es tan malo. A pesar de que puedes estar con Ita-chan... Comiendo pasta... Y Hungría acariciando mi cabello mientras yo le abrazo... ¡Esperenmeeee!_ Y así Prusia también corrio gaymente hacia la libertad.

_ Señor Austria, me parecio escuchar la voz de Prusia_

_ Yo también. No importa, que se quede afuera como un perro_

_ _Veee__

* * *

_Ok, ya se que no tengo excusas. Hoy me gradue de la secundaria y quería subir este cap en honor a ese acontecimiento! Tengo que rendir 3 materias, pero es lo de menos. Quiero ser feliz al menos un momentito... *llora en un rincon*_

_Igual aca esta, la reina del fujoshi: Hungría! Use cosas del artículo sobre Hetalia porque la friki que habla del país no me gusto mucho :s _

_Para putearme/maldecirme/tirarme tomates usen twitter Ro_Kirkland. Si, ahora hago propagandas...Encima gratis._

_Gracias por leer! Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto posible!_


	30. Asia

**_Especial _****_asiático_**

**_(Corea: Al fin recuerdas que existimos-daze!)_**

* * *

_Daehanmingug (Representada por Im Song Yoo)_

_''Te amo aniki!''_

_Korea segundos antes de violar a China _

_ Tengo que ser cuidadoso-aru... Y no hacer mucho ruido-aru..._

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tengo que actuar como ninja en mi propia casa? Como que eso me molesta_

_ ¡Aiyaaaa! ¡Guarda silenciooooo! ¡El te va a escuchar-aru!_

_ ¿Quién?_

_ El..._

_ ¡Anikiiiiiiii! ¡Tus pechos son mios-dazeeeeee!_

_ ¡Aiyaaaaaaa! ¡Ayúdame Hong Kong! ¡Te lo suplicooooo!_

_ Tengo una cita con Islandia, así que me voy de aquí o algo así_

_ ¡HONG KOOOONG!_

_ ¡Tus pechos son miossss!_

_Anda plagiando a Japón _

_ ¡Mira, Letonia, mira! ¡_Japan _me construyo un mini-super robot que hace sodas!_

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¿Como lo hace?_

_ Pues, dice que hay que tocar este botón (señala un botón rojo)_ Pero que nunca hay que tocar este_ (señala un botón azul)_

_ ¿El botón rojo no es el botón ''malo''?_

_ En las peliculas del idiota de Estados Unidos, si... ¡Esta cosa es genial! ¡Vamos a probarla!_

_ ¡Un momento niños-daze! ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa-daze!_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_ ¡Porque eso fue hecho en Corea! ¡Japón se copio de mi genial idea-daze!_

_ Eso quiero verlo_

_ Jeje, primero tocas ahí-daze; luego lo manoseas un poquito por aquí-daze y después..._

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

_ ¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

_ _Ve ~ _¡Hizo pum!_

_ No importa, continuemos con la reunión_

_Tiene un fetiche con los pechos planos. _

Reino Unido y Estados Unidos caminan felizmente por un parque, el mayor abrazando al menor.

_ ¡Resumiendo, yo soy el...!__  
_

_ ¡Tus pechos son míos-daze!_

_ ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO!_

_ _Korea... you..._ _

España e Italia del Sur trabajando alegremente en su huerto de tomates.

_ ¡Jo, este salio grandecito tío! ¡Obviamente se lo queda mi lindo Roma~!_

_ ¡Por supuesto bastardo! ¡Dame...!_

_ ¡Tus pechos son mios-daze!_

_ ¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_ Vaya... Parece que este tío nunca oyó hablar de la ira española..._

Alemania e Italia del Norte comen felizmente pasta en un restaurant italiano.

_ _Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve~_ _

_ ¿Enserio? Que interesante_

_ ¡Siii~! ¡Y después el señor Austria...!_

_ ¡Tus pechos son míos-dazeee!_

_ ¿Um? Deberías tener más cuidado Corea, CASI caes encima de Italia..._

_Hetalia-daze _

_ ... luego fui a la casa de Noruega, Dinamarca y su troll me golpearon-daze. Después Noruega y Hong Kong me golpearon más fuerte-daze_

_ ¡Esta cosa tuya con los pechos se tiene que terminar-aru!_

_ Si, debería_

_ Sigue mirándome así y llamare a Iván-aru_

* * *

_Hong Kong _

_Las cejotas se las debe gracias a Inglaterra, ya que fue su (perro) propiedad durante años._

_ ¿Por qué miras tanto?_

_ ¿Te molesta?_

_ No, pero es raro. Dime porque me miras así_

_ Se supone que eres pariente de China, pero tus cejas..._

_ Viví mucho con Inglaterra, eso es todo. Esta bien si eres curioso, todos lo son_

_ Hmp_ (Toca con cuidado una de las grandes cejas)

_Hetalia _

_ _Bror, _no ire hoy a la reunion. No me siento bien__  
_

_ ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?_

_ No hace falta, te llamare si empeoro_ (corta la llamada)

Hong Kong esta acostado encima de Islandia, quien le acaricia la espalda con suavidad.

_ Eso pasa cuando tocas mis cejas o algo parecido_

_ ¿Como que ''algo parecido''?_

_ Me tocaste una, no las dos. Anda, tocalas_

_ No quiero_

_"Muy amigo" de China que al igual que Japón, también anda de mala hostia. _

_ ¡Escucha Hong Kong-aru! ¡Debes dejar de ir a Europa sin avisar-aru!_

_ Voy con Japón, no se porque te molesta. No tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie_

_ ¡Europa es el perro faldero de Estados Unidos-aru! ¡Y sabes que el nos tiene en la mira-aru!_

_ No se de que te quejas, si te traigo dinero siempre que voy a Europa. Soy buen comerciante o algo así_

_ ¡No quiero que mi hermanito se preocupe por traer el pan a la mesa! ¡Aiyaaa! ¡Soy un pésimo hermano mayor!_

_ No entiendes. Yo tengo asuntos en Europa o cosas así_

_ ¿Qué clase de asuntos?_

_ Secreto de estado_

_ ¿Por qué creo que Japón y Hungría tienen que ver con esos asuntos-aru?_

_ Ya sabes demasiado_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Quienes son estos sujetos-aru? ¡SUELTENMEEE-ARUUUU!_

_Tiene tendencias piromaniacas. _

_ _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ _

_ ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos-aru! ¡Mi hermanito Hong Kong ha preparado un show de bengalas-aru!_

_ Esto es para ustedes o algo así. Si no les gusta, arréglense con mi oniisan... O algo así_

Un centenar de fuegos artificiales brillaron en el cielo: flores, espirales, nubes, chispas, las banderas de todos los países del mundo. Todos felices. Hasta que...

_ ''Manu, te amo mucho, che'' ¡WEOOON! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?_

_ ''Prusia es awesome'' Niisama..._

_ ''Romano, eres muy fusososo~'' ¡Vete al demonio bastardo!_

_ ''K loves E'' ¿De quienes son esas iniciales?_

_ No lo se y no me interesa. ¡Tu, bastardo asiático! ¿Quien carajos te dio permiso para...?_

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMM!

_ Se fue_

Como todos los países estaban ocupados, tosiendo, recuperando el aire y reviviendo a los que no presentaban signos vitales; no alcanzaron a leer las ultimas dos frases...

''Yaoi: una forma de vivir''

''Keep the calm and become one with Russia''

* * *

_Taiwan (Representada por Xiao Mei)_

_Esta enamorada de Japón e intenta volverlo hetero. _

_ ¡Toc, toc!_

_ Contraseña_

_ ¿Esa cooooosa es el Big Ben?_

Le abren la puerta y nuestra amiga Taiwan entra a un club internacional super-mega-ultra secreto... ¡El club yaoista fundado por Hungría y Japón!

_ Bienvenida Mei-chan_

_ Gracias hermanito_ (abraza a Japón y se sienta junto a el)

_ Buenos señores y señoritas, un aplauso para nuestra nueva miembro: Taiwan_ (aplauso general)_ ¿Trajiste tu pase para entrar, no?_

_ Si. Aquí esta: diez doujinshis HongIce, cinco Rochu y... tres UkxHong Kong_

_ B-bueno... No queremos joder al hospital más cercano, así que cada uno hará una copia antes de ir a casa_

_ ¿Qué tenemos para hoy, Hun-chan?_

_ Y hoy es jueves, así que... ¡GreciaxJapón _all day_!_

A pesar de las quejas del aludido, las chicas pusieron uno de los vídeos caseros (enviados anonimamente por el griego). Todos observaban divertidos menos la taiwanesa, ¿su querido hermano enamorado de ese europeo idiota? ¿Qué tenia el que ella no? Japón era muy tímido y por lo que estaba viendo, ese mediterráneo no.

_ Seras mio hermanito_

_ ¿Qué dices Mei-chan?_

_ Nada, hermanito, nada_

_Es mas bestia que Hungría pero ella si es femenina y le dan ataques de nervios peores que los de Lituania. _

_ ¡Yo soy la República de China!_

_ ¡China soy yo-aru!_

_ ¡No, soy yo!_

_ ¡Yo-aru!_

_ ¡Te digo que soy yoooooooooo!_

_ ¡AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_ Aniki es China-daze, ¿tu que opinas Kaoru-daze?_

_ Que esto me importa un pepino o algo así. Me obligaron a hacerme uno con Inglaterra mientras el se preocupaba por estas tonterias o algo así_

_ Soy yo, soy yo, soy yo, soy yo, soy yo..._

_ ¡Aiyaaaa! ¡Gane por knock-out mental-aru!_

_ Soy yo, soy yo, soy yo, soy yo, soy yo..._

_Para que Japón siga haciendo yaoi, los fans la emparejan con Hong Kong. _

Hoy, el Club Yaoi ha encontrado una rareza en uno de sus amados doujinshis.

_ ¡Miren! ¡Este es un hetero!_

_ ¿En serio? Buaahhh, que aburrido_

_ Es un TaiwanxHongKong. Hacen linda pareja_

_ ¡Hermanito! ¡No digas esas cosas!_

_ Lo siento, no quería ofenderte_

_ No te angusties Mei, el hetero es muy bonito. Mi matrimonio con el señor Austria fue maravilloso_

_ Y nos deja las puertas abiertas para más parejas yaoi_

_ Ahora que tu estas con el señor Kaoru, el señor Grecia y el señor Japón..._

_ ¡Lili-chan no diga esas cosas!_

Todos rieron felizmente mientras que en su fuero interno, Taiwan maldecía a los fans hetero.

_ Prefiero salir con la version femenina de mi hermanito_

_ ¿Qué dices Mei-chan?_

_ Nada, hermanito, nada_

* * *

_Vietnam _

_Otra asiática quien siempre anda de mala hostia _

_ Buenas tardes_

_ Buenas tardes_ (con voces guturales)

_ _Nobody likes you!_ _

_ ¿Qué dijeron?_

_ Nada_

_ _Fucking idiot!_ _

_ ¿Qué cosa?_

_ Nada_

_ _You are..._ _

_ ¡Dime algo más y te cortare la cabeza, se la regalare a mis perros y con el resto de tu cuerpo me voy a hacer un abrigo para el invierno!_

_ _I love Vietnam!_ _

_Su único merito ha sido ownear a América en la Guerra de Vietnam, quitandole el complejo de héroe por solo unos segundos. _

_ _I... lost. I can't lost. I CAN'T!_ _

_ Vete largando de mi país. Cerdo capitalista_

Unos días más tarde en una reunión de la ONU en la eterna neutral Suiza.

_ Buenos días_

_ _Hahahaha! Good morning dude!_ _

_ Ehh... La última vez que lo ví el estaba terriblemente triste_

_ Bueno, es Estados Unidos-aru_

_ Hahahahahhaa!_

_ No entiendo a los americanos_

_ Yo tampoco-aru. ¿Quieres arroz-aru?_

* * *

_Dos capis en un día! Hoy la compu estuvo casi todo el día desocupada y aproveche ;) Es el cap más largo hasta ahora, disfrutenlo que posiblemente no pueda volver a publicar T.T_

_Cosas re awesomes:_

_La única guerra perdida por Estados Unidos fue la Guerra de Vietnam. Los historiadores coinciden que fue por la falta de preparacion en los soldados estadounidenses por la sorpresiva guerra y la falta de aliados internacionales. Ademas, los soldados vietnamitas estaban entrenamos en artes marciales, siendo altamente eficientes y más rapidos en reflejos y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además la población vietnamita colaboro con su ejercito, atacando a cualquier soldado extranjero que encontraran._

_Taiwan se hace llamar la República de China, cosa que no es reconocida por ningun país (ni siquiera asiatico). En realidad, Taiwan es una simple isla, que antes era conocida como Formosa. Lo que quiere es reconocer a todo lo que es China en general como su país = me quiero hacer uno con la mitad de Asia xDDD Por eso la hice así de loca a Taiwan, creo que ella y Belarús pueden ser grandes amigas jajaja._

_Use los nombres que encontre en Internet, Hong Kong tenía más cantidad de nombres, pero los que más me gustaron fueron Leon y Kaoru *.*_

_Hoy en día hay una rivalidad ''invisible'' entre Estados Unidos y China. Como el país norteamericano se esta enfrentando a una inminente crisis (contagiada por la baja del euro y los problemas de América Latina). Al encontrarse lejos de los problemas, China empieza a emerger como la nueva potencia mundial junto con Rusia._

_P.D: Fuera de tema, pero Eurovision tiene muchas cosas hetalianas y canciones hermosas! Un claro ejemplo es que en Brighton 1974, que gano Suecia con la hermosa cancion ''Waterloo'' considerada la mejor canción de todos los tiempos del festival. Iggy, ya se que es una cancion buenisima, pero Iggy... Se que hay algo oculto en ese triunfo muajajaja Me entienden, no?_

_Gracias por leer!_


	31. Imperio Francés

_**Empire Français (Representado por Francis Bonnefoy) **_

_Lema:_

_¡Somos la hostia en vinagre! _

_ ¡Jojojojojojojojo!_

_ _Monsieur France, _el señor _Spagne _quiere negociar una tregua_

_ ¡Jojojojojojojojo!_

_ ¿Esta seguro?_

_ ¡Jojojojojojojojo!_

_ Esta bien, como usted ordene_

Al día siguiente, en Madrid...

_ ¿Como que no habrá tregua? ¡Estoy casi en la quiebra, joder! ¡Que mal amigo eres Francis!_

_Himno:_

_Estoy casado y tengo amante _

_ Umm, hace mucho que deseaba esto. Nunca me decepcionas _bon ami__

_ _Shut up frog. _Solo hago esto... Por conveniencia. Los siete mares siguen siendo mios_

_ _Oui, oui_ _(un sirviente entra en la habitación y le entrega una carta)

_ ¿Qué dice?_

_ Nada importante_

**¡Te extraño mucho Fran! ¡Luchamos mucho para casarnos y tu no estas en casa! Vuelve pronto, con amor; Toni. **

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_Francés (en todos sus significados...) _

_ Di ahh_~__

__ _¡Ahhh!_

_ _Très bien! _¡Eres un buen niño! ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más?_

_ _Ouiii. _Me encanto_~_ _

(La puerta se abre violentamente y entra Gran Bretaña)

_ ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Salido, ninfomano...! _What are you doing?_ __  
_

_ Le daba de comer a Quebec. ¿Qué creías que hacia?_

_ Yo... Bueno..._

_ ¡Vandalo pervertido!_

_ Tú-_

_ ¡Ingwatera! ¡Teno hambreee~! ¡Ingwateraaa!__  
_

_ ¡Ya voy Alfred! Te salvaste de la paliza de tu vida _frog_  
_

_ ¿Qué le pasa a _Angwaterre?_ _

_ Nada Quebecito. Cosas de borrachos_

_Máxima extensión:_

_El Mundo! _

_ ¡Mira a mis hijitos Fran!_

_ ¿Eh? ¡Pero que lindos que son! ¡Que niña tan lindaaa~!_

_ Me dueleeeee, no tires mis mejillaaassss_

_ ¡Venezuela es muy linda!_

_ ¿Y cual es tu favorito?_

_ ¿Favorito? ¡Yo no tengo ningún favorito, tío!_

_ Entonces prestame al moreno y al rubiecito que estan en tus brazos, _bon ami_ _

_ ¿Y tu cuantos territorios tienes en el Nuevo Mundo, _viejo amigo_?_

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Eso es historia pasada! ¡Queeeebeeeeeeec!_ (muerde masculinamente un pañuelo)

_ Qué hombre más maricón, che_

_ ¡Maricón, maricón, maricón!_

_¿Por que se vino abajo?_

_Por culpa del Imperio Británico, Napoleón y Hitler.  
_

_ _Waterloo, I was defeated, you won the war_ _

_ Cállate_

_ _Waterloo, Promise to love you for ever more_ _

_ Qué te calles_

_ _Waterloo , Couldn't escape if I wanted to__

__ _¡ARTHUR!_

_ ¡Solo una frasecita más y me callo, solo una!_

_ _S'l p'r q' m's ch'c' 'scr'b'r'n 's' c'n'c'n_ (Solo porque mis chicas escribieron esa canción) _

__ Thank you Sweden! _¡Y aquí les vaa! _Wa,wa, wa, WATERLOOOOOO! Finally facing my Waterloo!_ _

_ ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo Sueciaaa?_ (muerde masculinamente un pañuelo rosa)

_ _P'r m'n's'r Tino 'l 'tr' d'a_ (Por manosear a Tino el otro día) _

_ ¡Oigan, el grandioso yo ama esta canción! ¡Yo también quiero cantar!_

_ ¡CREÍ QUE ERAMOS AMIGOSSSS! ¡PRUSIAAAAAA!_

_ _Waterloo__~__

___Si tienes una novia francesa ¡felicidades!  
_

**Nyotalia! Día X del Mes X del Año X. Francis invita a salir a su ''amiga'' Maddison. **

_ Di ''ahh'' _mon amour____~__

_ ¡Ahh! Umm, delicioso. Gracias por traerme aquí Fran, es un hermoso lugar_

_ Aquí fue donde Arthur le pidió matrimonio a tu hermana_

_ ¿En serio?_

_ _Oui. _Y yo quiero repetir la historia... _Je t'aime Maddie__

_Si tienes una esposa francesa ya es otra cosa..._

_ ¡NO PIENSO CONCEDERTE EL DIVORCIO!_

_ Pero _mon cherie Victoire..._ _

__ _¡TENDRÁS QUE PONERTE DE RODILLAS! ¡TODO PARA CASARTE CON ESA IDIOTA DE ALLISON!_

_ Se llama Maddison_

_ ¡COMO SEA! ¡ERES UN...!

Afuera de la casa...

_ No se si sentir pena por Fran o por Vico, ¿tu que opinas amorcito?_

_ Me da igual, sigue siendo un francés pervertido_

_''El francés solo es bueno pa putas y maricones''_

_Jordi Pujol _

*suspiro*

_ ¿Te pasa algo Fran?_

_ Hoy no nos has metido mano en todo el día, kesese_

_ Es que he estado mirando una encuesta de esta revista de moda y..._

_ Ya se, otra vez criticaron tus caracoles_

_ ¿O volvieron a meterse con tu café? Eso no es awesome_

_ _Non! _¡He bajado en el rating de popularidad! ¡Fui superado por Reino Unido! ¿PORQUEEEEE?_

_ Aquí dice que eres muy ''aputasado''_

_ ¿Qué es ser aputasado?_

_ _SPAGNE!_ _

__ _¡SON REVISTAS AMERICANAS, NO LES DES IMPORTANCIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAAJJAJAAJA!_

___«Sexo gratis!»_

_Ejercito Francés en cada batalla contra sus enemigos _

_ ... ¿me entiendes _mon amour__?__

__ _Perfectamente, ya se lo que tengo que hacer_

5 minutos después

_ ¡Gran Bretaña! ¡Desde hoy soy una persona independiente! ¡Ya he abierto los ojos!_

_ _What the hell? _¿De que mierda estas hablando? ¿Y qué esta gritando la gente que esta afuera?_ (se asoma por la ventana)

_ ¡Queremos sexo gratis!_

_ ¡O a menos de un penique!_

_ ¡Queremos sexo gratis!_

_ ¡O a menos de un penique!_

_ ¡Queremos sexo gratis!_

_ ¡O a menos de un penique!_

_ _FRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNCE EEEEEEEEE!__

* * *

_Bueno, algo cortito. Es que ayer fue mi fiesta de graduación y todavia no me recupero xDD No me embriague ni fume, pero fue una experiencia muy fuerte, jeje. En la ultima escena quise imitar la escena de los padrinos magicos donde los fans de Chip piden por el en el estadio. Espero que se haya entendido, jiji._

_Estoy entre estos dos países: Turquía o el Imperio Austro-Húngaro. _

_Nada, les debo la contestación de los reviews, es que tengo poco tiempo para escribir._

_Muchas gracias por leer!_


	32. Austria y Hungría

_**Österreich-Ungarn (Representado por Roderich Edelstein y Elizabeta Héderváry) **_

_La bandera más feliz de Centroeuropa _

_ Mira que felices son Austria y Hungría_

_ Si, que envidia_

_ Yo con gusto les daría un poco de mi _amour, _pero veo que es innecesario_

_ El señorito debe ser la mujer de la relación, kesesese. La marimacho debe llevarlo de la oreja a todos lados, no es que me de envidia claro. Yo soy muy awesome y no necesito la compañia de nadie... para soportar la soledad... soledad..._

_ _Bruder, _esta listo el wurst_

_ ¡WUUUUUURRRRRRSSST!_

_Himno:_

_Larga vida al salchichonen! _

_ ¡Romano-niichan!_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, mini bastardo 2?_

_ Ehh... Ya soy independiente weon... Como sea, mira, mira_

_ ¿Qué mire que, maldición?_

_ El tío Prusia me trajo esto de Austria, dice que son deliciosas_

_ A ver... ¡ES UNA JODIDA SALCHICHAAAA! ¡ESO ES WURST NIÑATO ESTUPIDOOOOO! ¡CHIGIIIIIIIII!_

_ ¡PERO HOMBRE NO ES UNA SALCHICHA ALEMANA, ES UNA SALCHICHA VIENESA! ¡CONCHE TU MADREEE!_

_ ¡MUERE ENGENDRO DEL MAL, MUEREEEEEEEE!_

_Moneda:_

_(Salchichas) Marco Austrohúngaro _

_ _Ve~ _¡Estoy feliz de ser aliado del señor Austria y Hungría-neechan!_

_ Hmp_

_ ¿Tu que opinas niichan?_

_ ¿Yo? ¿Quieres mi opinión después de unirte a la guerra sin consultarme?_

_ Siiiiii~_

_ Mi opinión es que tengo hambre, bastardo inútil. Vamos por algo de comer_

_ Allí hay una cafetería, _veee~_ _

_ ¡Es una cafetería donde solo sirven salchichas! _Porca miseria! _¡No quiero comer wurst!_

_ _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ _

_ ¿QUE NO HAY OTRA MIERDA EN ESTE JODIDO PAÍS?_

_ Dice que sirven patatas fritas_

_ ¡LOS ODIO A TODOSSS!_

_Forma de economía: _

_La exportación de salchichas _

_ Neechan, tengo un problema_

_ ¿Um? ¿Qué te ocurre Ita-chan?_

_ Niichan no quiere quedarse en tu casa porque dice que solo hay salchichas por todos lados, _ve~_ _

_ Claro que no, Ita-chan. El señor Austria no vive comiendo y repartiendo salchichas..._

_ ¡Hungría! ¿Mandaste a América las trillones cajas de salchichas como te pedí?_

_ _Ja! _Austria-Hungría, el país de las, salchichas..._

_ ¡No llores neechan! _Veeeeeeee!_ _

_Máxima Extensión:_

_actuales Austria,sur de Polonia,República Checa,Eslovenia,Serbia,Croacia,Ucrania y parte de Italia. _

_ Me siento mal~ Me duele la cabezaaaaaa_

_ Todos nos sentimos mal, Italia. Ese aprovechado nos quito nuestras regiones vitales_

_ Si, tenemos que buscar una forma de escapar de aquí_

_ Esperen. _Imam ideju... _Muajajaja_

**Francisco Fernando y su esposa son asesinados por un terrorista serbio. **

_ Serbia..._

_ ¡CORRE POR TU PUTA VIDAAA!_

_Estados que se despacho:_

_Polonia,Ucrania,checos,eslovacos,los Balcanes,norte de Italia. _

_ ¡Niichan! ¡Por fin recupere mis regiones vitales!_

_ ¡Rusia-chan! ¡Te traje pan para celebrar que soy una nación independiente!_

_ Tipo que, estar con Austria era aburridisimo... Pero voy a extrañar a Hun-chan y a Ita-chan_

Mientras los demás países celebran...

_ Le traje un poco de té a Hungría~_

_ ¿Eh? _Köszönöm_ _

_ No estés triste, pronto seré uno con Europa y no estaremos solo nunca más, da~?_

_ Si... Jeje, gracias por consolarme Rusia..._

_ Kolkol_

_Actualmente lo único que queda de él son los valses en Viena(Austria) _

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡Señorito he venido a...! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_ Nada que te importe. Y ya te dije que dejes de venir a mi casa sin avisar, tonto_

_ ¡Qué gruñon eres! Como sea, quería preguntarte si te gusta el regalo que mi awesome persona le compro a Hungría_

_ ..._

_ ¡Lo sabia! ¡Te parecio tan genial que te quedaste sin palabras! ¡Kesesesese!_

_ ¡Es un pollo gigante idiota!_

_ Y de edición limitada. Uno para ella y otro para mí, porque soy awesome_

_ ..._

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?_ (lo mira fijamente)_ ¡Lo sabia! ¡Estas celoso! ¡Kesesesesesese!_

_ ¡No es eso idiota! Es que... El cumpleaños de Hungría coincide con el día de nuestro compromiso y..._

_ Sientes nostalgia_

_ Me alegra que seas capaz de comprender los sentimientos de la gente, aunque sea en contadas ocasiones_

_ ¡Que malo eres! ¡Y yo que quería que fueramos a su fiesta juntos! ¡No eres nada awesome! ¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_ Llorón_

* * *

_Bueno... No me alcanzan las palabras para pedir perdon por no actualizar nunca xDD Tuve varios problemitas ultimamente y mis hermanos no me dejan usar nunca la computadora -.- _

_Bueno... Al menos en enero vuelve Hetalia! Más sexies que nuncaaaaaaa_

_Lamento tardar, en serio, estoy escribiendo una historia chiquita en un cuadernillo xDD Son casi 4 hojas, pero creo que voy a escribir todos mis fics así y después a la noche o bien temprano a la mañana los pasare a la compu :D_

_Si quieren maldecirme/tirarme tomates/lincharme mi twitter es RoKirkland. Como mi unica compañia es un mini Sony Ericsson, estoy casi todo el día en Twitter._

_Y empece a hacer rol de Romano X3 Es RomanoHatesYou... Es inglés porque en los dos solo sigo gente que habla inglés (fucking Arthur) Pero si me hablan en español, les respondo en español bastarditos!_

_Gracias por leer, y que pasen un feliz fin de año!_


	33. Gibraltar

_**Peñon de Gibraltar **_

_**(Territorio de Ultramar Británico, reclamado por el Reino de España) **_

_No tienen ni pa hacer un campo de golf, ni un camping ni si quiera un bar, en 2 km cuadrados no vive ni el alcalde o major. _

_ ¡Es mío!_

_ ¡No, es mío!_

_ ¡Es mío! ¡Me lo gane justamente!_

_ ¡Pero esta en mi territorio, cabronazo!_

_ ¡Repiteme eso!_

_ ¡Con gusto!_ (España y Reino Unido se revuelcan en el piso)

_ Todo por una islita de mier... _Mio Dio, maledizione__

_Destacan por ser más egocéntricos que Dios (solo superados por los bilbainos) y por ser más británicos que nadie cuando viven de su situación estratégica. _

_ Uno, dos, tres... ¡Este hijo de puta tiene como 20 Territorios de Ultramar!_

_ España..._

_ ¡Yo quiero a Gibraltar! ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero!_

_ ¡Pues te jodes! ¡Reino Unido esta aliado con Estados Unidos, no pienso ayudarte a llevarles la contra!_

_ ¡Por favor Romano, no seas malo con el jefeee~!_

_ ¡Cállate que ahí viene!_ (pasa caminando Reino Unido)

_ ¡Ahh, que linda es la época de vacaciones! ¿A donde iré este año? Tal vez al Atlántico Sur, al Norte de América o a ESPAÑA_

_ ¡Hijo de...!_

_Se les podría llamar perfectamente los niños de papá de la Gran Bretaña, salvados de pagar impuestos de por vida. Bueno, esto no es cierto _

_ Muy bien, hoy todos resolveremos nuestros problemas hablando como gente civilizada..._

_ _Cabron, hijo de perra, mal nacido, pirata de mierda_ _

_ ... porque sabemos que la violencia no resuelve nada..._

_ _Fucking spanish, bloody bastard, motherfucker_ _

_ ... ¿Quien quiere empezar?_

_ ¡YOOOOOO! ¡Gibraltar es mio!_

_ ¡Nadie te quiere en Gibraltar, _bloody hell_!_

_ ¿Ah, si? ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!_

_ ¡Con mucho gusto!_ (Reino Unido se tira encima de España)

_ Y así termina otra pacifica reunión-aru_

_Fuentes apuntan a que una unión Hispano-Argentina derrocará la Corona Inglesa _

Un día cualquiera en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires hace muchos, muchos años. El joven Virreinato del Río de la Plata tiene una charla seria con el jefe España.

_ Yo...me da verguenza contarte... pero es mejor que te enteres por mi y no por malas lenguas_ (puto brasilero)

_ ¡Tranquilo crío! ¡Bebe un maté y cuentamelo todo!_

_ De acuerdo_ (suspira y mira al español a los ojos)_ Me acoste con el británico_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Cual británico? ¡Aquí hay muchos británicos!_

_ Con el Reino de Gran Bretaña_ (España escupe el maté y se desmaya)_ ¡Ya sabia que no te tenía que contar! ¡Exagerado de mierda!_

_Hetalia _

Varios años después, en la Corte Suprema de La Haya.

_ ... y esto demuestra que las _Falklands _y _Gibraltar_ le pertenecen al Reino Unido_

_ Umm, son argumentos convincentes. ¡España, Argentina! ¿Tienen algo para...?_

_ ¡No se duerman en mi discurso, _bloody bastards_!_

_ Y los anglosajones no tendrán más opción que devolver las Malvinas a Argentina y Gibraltar a Aspaña _

_ ¡Gibraltar es todo tuyo! ¡Admito mi derrota!_

_ ¿Y le devolverás sus islas a mi hijito?_

_ ¡Le daré todas las putas islas que quiera! ¡Pero no me tires a este tanque de ácido, _bastard_!_

_ Jeje... Gane, gane, gane..._

España abraza fuertemente a Romano mientras murmura ''islas gratis para todos''

_ De nuevo sueña que le devuelven ese pedacito de tierra, maldición_

_Economía__: _

_La venta de tabaco, los chanchullos con drogas, la prostitución, y sobretodo ser banquero. _

_ ¡Este lugar es precioso Oniisama!_

_ _Ja._ Igual no me gusta mucho vacacionar en un sitio disputado por dos locos_

_ Ya era cansador ir a Suecia y a Noruega todos los años, Oniisama_

_ Lo se, lo se. Sigamos caminando_

Los dos hermanos de habla germana siguen caminando hasta que...

_ ¿Esto... es un banco?_

_ _Do you like it, Switzerland? _Es el mas moderno de todos y se adapta rápidamente al cambio de economías_

_ Yo... yo..._

_ A mi también me gusto mucho, señor Kirkland_

_Hay que destacar que como los Británicos solo quieren el peñón para dar por culo a Aspaña, no les dan ni una libra, todo se sufraga con la economía de Aspaña _

_ Crisis, crisis, crisis, crisis_

_ Aquí están los números de Gibraltar, señor_

_ ¿Ehhh? Eso es asunto del tipo cejon, no mío_

_ Pero no les ha pasado un solo centavo..._

_ ... y no podemos dejarlos a la deriva. Bien, bien, ¿de donde sacaremos el dinero?_

_ El ministro lo saco de su cuenta personal, señor_

_ Bien... ¿DE LA MIA? ¡ESE DINERO ERA PARA UN REGALO PARA ROMANO! ¡DEVUELVANME MI DINERO!_

_ ¡Pero señor!_

_ ¡LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Peter Caruana es el Premier o el Major o como se diga. Es un listo, vive en Sotogrande, una lujosa urbanización de Cádiz. En Gibraltar no vive ni el. _

_ ¿De que hablar hoy en la reunion _mon ami_?_

_ Del problema con Gibraltar, ¿sabes lo que es vivir sin el ultimo dedo de tu pie izquierdo?_

_ No, pero no parece tan grave_

_ ¡Le pateare el culo a ese cabrón!_

_ ¡Kesesese! ¡Tú y el hablan de mucho de ese lugar! ¡Debe ser muy awesome!_

_ _Prusse _tiene razón, ¿como es Gibraltar?_

_ Gibraltar es... Gibraltar es... ¡es territorio español y punto!_

_ No has ido nunca, ¿verdad?_

_ No_

* * *

_Este cap va dedicado a **Sakhory,** una fiel lectoraque me hace felíz con su Hetalia 2p ! *.*_

_No me gusto mucho como quedo el capitulo sobre Austria y Hungría... Iba a escribir sobre Turquía, pero vi lo de Gibraltar y me enternecio._

_Yo, siendo argentina, no siento rencor ni nada parecido hacia los británicos por el asunto de la Guerra de Malvinas. A mi me educaron diciendome que eran unos usurpadores y bla, bla; pero ahora que soy mayor los hechos historicos me hicieron ver la realidad. Lo mismo con lo de Gibraltar. No pretendo burlarme ni minimizar los conflictos._

_Cosas divertidas (?)_

_Gibraltar fue cedida a Reino Unido en el Tratado de Utrecht en 1713 al finalizar la Guerra de Sucesión Española (en la cual también le arrebataron a Italia del Sur). En los años 90 se hablo de soberanía compartida entre ambos reinos, pero los habitantes de ''La Roca'' se mostraron en contra, ya que ellos se consideran británicos. _

_Los argentinos y españoles comparten el odio hacia los ingleses, ya sea en el futbol, handball, tenis, etc,etc xD_

_Reino Unido posee 14 territorios de Ultramar._

_Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de responder a sus reviews. Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Drake-vampire, bickyta lovegood cullen, lenore 146 y Ann Aseera **por seguir fielmente a este fic y por sus reviews!_

_Gracias por leer! Digamos SÍ a la paz y NO a la guerra!_


	34. Groenlandia

_**Grønland **_

_**(Territorio perteneciente al Reino de Dinamarca) **_

_Lema: _

_Tenemos calor a -30ºC _

_ ¿Y que te parece mi hermosaaa tierra _USA_?_

_ Jeje... Hace frío..._

_ ¿Dijiste envidia? ¡Tienes envidia! ¡Jajajajaja!_

_ Dan, creo que dijo que tiene frío_

_ ¿Tu también eres envidioso Is? Obvio, quien no querría una basta tierra como esta_

_ Fuuu~ _I wanna go home~!_ _

_ ¡Envidioso, envidioso!_

_Himno:_

___Queremos al Monstruo del Lago Ness para nosotros_

_ Ahhh~_

_ ¿Qué te ocurre idiota?_

_ Nor, mi hermosa Groenlandia esta muy vacía. Le falta algo_

_ ¿Algo como qué?_

_ No se. Algo que llame la atención de la gente, como una mascota o..._

_ O..._

_ Oooooooh siiiiiiii_

_ ¿En que estas pensando Anko?_

_Hetalia _

(Insertar música de Mision Imposible)

_ _God kveld, jeg Norsk. _Estoy acompañando a Anko en una misión para... pedir prestado... idiota. Este vídeo es para dejar mi legado... asesinato... oniichan_

_ ¡Nor! ¡Deja esa puta cámara y ayúdame!_

_ Grabando, grabando, grabando~ ¿Quieres decirle algo a tu público, Anko?_

_ ¿Eh? ¡Siiii! ¡Aquí el Rey de Europa del Norte! ¡Prepárense para ver a mi hacha en acción! ¡Jajajaja!_

_ Anko es muy escandaloso_

_ Como sea, estamos en Escocia para..._ (se escucha un ruido extraño)_ ¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

(Inserte música de película de terror)

_ Nor tengo miedo... Nor... ¡Buaaaahhhhh! ¡Esta la cámara pero no esta Nor! ¡Hazme lo que quieras pero no me quites a mi Noruegaaaa! ¡POR FAVOOOOORRRRR!_ (se escucha otro sonido)_ ¡Yo me largo de aquíiiiiiiii!_

**Y lo último que se supo que Noruega fue que paso unas agradables vacaciones en el Lago Ness en compañia de un pelirrojo super sexy.**

_Área:_**  
**

_Arriba _

_ Umm... Groenlandia. Uno de los mejores lugares para vivir_

_ Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo. A mi y a Puffin nos gusta mucho_

_ Porque hace mucho frío_

_ Puede ser_ (el lugar empieza a temblar)_ Ehhh... Dan, ¿esto es un terremoto?:

_ Algo así. De repente el lugar se da un giro de 360º y tiembla mucho. Con el tiempo te acostumbras_

_ ¡Puffin quedo atrapado dentro de la alacena!_

_ Ya va casi por la mitad... Tranquilizate_

_ ¡El televisor me esta aplastando! _Hjálpaðu mér! Hjálpaðu mér!__

_''__Groenlandia es puro yelo, no tiene forma de ganar''_

___Comentarista de fútbol español en su estilo habitual_

_ _Spanien! _¿Por qué criticas al genial equipo de Groenlandia? ¿Quien te crees que eres?_

_ Bueno tío, es que es un lugar prácticamente desierto y..._

_ ¡No trates de excusarte! ¡Eres hombre muerto!_ (saca su hacha)

_ ¿Ese juguetito es un hacha? ¡Jajajaja! ESTO ES UN HACHA_ (se ensombrece su mirada y también saca su hacha)

_ Jeje... Preparate_

De repente se abre la puerta y entra Noruega

_ ¡Anko! ¿Por qué mi hermanito esta en el hospital?_

_ ¡Nor! ¡Estas vivo!_

_ Responde mi pregunta_

_ ¡Viva la vidaaa! ¡Mi Nor esta vivooooo!_

_ Te matare_

_''Spanna: Toruozz i ole''_

_Groenlandés sobre Aspaña  
_

_ ... y entonces Noruega me quito mi hacha y lo persiguio por toda la habitación_

_ Ya veo. Pero no me respondiste porque comparto habitación con Dan_

_ Es que ya sabes que estoy en crisis y las habitaciones compartidas son mas baratas, jeje_

_ Como sea..._

_ ¡Mi Nor no me quiere! ¡Mi Nor me abandonó por un borracho!_

_ Quien habla de borracho_

_ ¡Todo es culpa tuya _Spanien_! ¡Tú y tu jodida hacha!_

_ ¿Pero yo que hice?_

_ ¡Buuuaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Norrruuuuuuuuu!_

_La bebida típica es vodka/whisky/ron/ginebra con yelo, esta puede ser una de las causas de la falta de hagua en la tierra y de que esta noche tú no te vayas a tomar un cubata con yelo en el bar _

_ ¡Y aquí llegamos nosotros! ¡Los grandiosos de Europa del Norte!_

_ ¡Y del oeste!_

_ ¡Y del sur!_

_ Ay, no. ¿Ustedes otra vez?_

_ ¡Buenas noches! Quiero 1,2,3... ¡20 whiskies! ¡Con hielo!_

_ Lo lamento señor, no tenemos hielo_

_ ¿Como que no tienen hielo? ¿Quién el miserable que se deshizo del hielo que el Rey le vende a todos los bares?_

_ Pues vino un tipo pelirrojo, nos compro todo el hielo para hacer una estatua..._

_ Si..._

_ ... y nos compro treinta botellas de whisky escocés..._

_ Si..._

_ ... supuestamente era un regalo para ''_My dear Lukas''_ _

_ _SKOTLAND!__

_¿Por qué (coño) todo el mundo se empeñó en ocupar esta isla si no tiene petróleo ni tiene nada más que yelo (en abundancia) y lagos con un hagua con tanto calor como Iniesta está de moreno?  
_

_ Mía, mía, mía, mía_

_ Oye, tú_

_ ¿Eh? Grr, _Skotland. _Te atreves a presentarte ante el rey después de arrebatarle a su reina_

_ Lukas es hombre, estupido_

_ ¡Si has venido a refregarmelo en la cara, pues ya puedes irte!_

_ Vine por las cosas de Luke, entre más lejos este de tí, más feliz sere_

_ ¿Luke? Solo yo lo llamaba Luke... ¡BUUUAAAHHHHHHH! ¿POR QUÉ ME TRATA ASÍ DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR EL?_

_ Le quitaste a Islandia y a Groenlandia_

_ Porque formaban parte de mi maravilloso reinooo, buuuahhhh_

_ El los colonizó... Eres más imbécil que mi cuñado_

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!_

_¿Sabías que Groenlandia será la primera potencia mundial en el año 9000? _

Año 9000. En un mundo mega-ultra-futurista...

_ ¡Toc, toc!_

_ Contraseña_

_ Yo también pienso que el EscociaxNoruega es una pareja muy crack, pero sexy_

Le abren la puerta y nuestro amiga Hungría entra a un club internacional super-mega-ultra secreto... ¡El club yaoista fundado por Japón y ella misma!

_ ¡Feliz XXX Aniversarioooooooo~!_

_ ¡Feliz Aniversario!_

_ Muy bien amigos, ¿que tienen para mí?_

_ ¡Yo tengo un vídeo mío con Lovi!_

_ Es muy lindo Tony, pero es el aniversario del club y quiero algo nuevo_

_ Fue filmado en la habitación de Dinamarca... Su casa de Groenlandia~_

_ ¿En la casa más moderna del jodido Nuevo Mundo? ¡Dame eso!_

_ ¿Cuando fue que Dinamarca se hizo potencia mundial?_

_ ¿Y desde cuando Groenlandia es un lugar super-moderno?_

_ _Ahhh... A-Antonio... ¡Ahhhh! Mgh... M-más...__

__ ¿A-así t-e gusta?__

__ S-siii, m-me encanta... ¡AHHHHH! ¡ANTONIOOO!__

__ _KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_

_¿y que aún así no tendrá poder alguno? _

_ B-bueno... Después de este video... cortesía del Reino Dinamarca-Groenlandia... ¿Qué más tienen?_

_ Hun-chan, yo tengo algo_

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH? ¿LILY?_

_ _Mon petit, _cuentale a oniisan COMO, CUANDO y DONDE conseguiste ese ''algooouuu''_

_ Lo filme con la camara flotante que me compro Oniisama, una tarde de invierno en Groenlandia_

_ ¿Otra vez en Groenlandia? Dinamarca debería abrirse un albergue transitorio_

_ ¡Ponlo, ponlo!_

_ _Scott, no deberiamos... Es la casa de Anko...__

__ Eso solo me excita más~__

__ ¡Scott! Ya te dije que no... No... Skottland...__

__ Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre completo Luke__

__ ¡Scott~!__

__ _Hola, ¿Banco de Sangre? Habla Lily Zwingli, esta vez necesitamos más cantidad... Vengan rápido por favor..._

* * *

_En el artículo hablaban bastante de los dragones, me disculpo por no poner nada sobre eso, es que no se me ocurría nada. Les pido disculpas._

_Espero que hayan notado el tono cantarin de Noru, cortesía de Hetalia Fantasia._

_Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rapido que pueda, estar de vacaciones es horrible si tenes que compartir la computadora con cuatro personas mas -.- Como estoy en casa de mi papá voy a tratar de escribir al menos medio cap, para terminarlo a la madrugada en casa._

_Y lo de EscociaxNoruega... Fue algo espontaneo xD_

_Siganme en Twitter por fis (si, ahora mendigo seguidores) Soy RoKirkland o mi cuenta rol de Romano en inglés, por nadie en Twitter habla español -.-' RomanoHatesYou_

_¿Tiene que seguir el EscociaxNoruega? ¿O Noru tiene que volver con el Rey del Norte? ¿Groenlandia sera potencia mundial? ¿El Club Yaoista prevalecerá a través de los tiempos?_

_Gracias por leer!_


	35. Imperio Otomano

_**Osmanlı Türk İmparatorluğu (Representado por Sadik Adnan) **_

_La bandera más feliz del Medio Oriente _

_ Umm..._

_ ¿Ocurre algo señor?_

_ Dinamarca tiene su propia bandera, España tiene bandera, los bárbaros tienen bandera, ¿por qué yo no?_

_ ¿Se le ocurre algún diseño?_

_ Pues_ (mira hacia el cielo nocturno)_ ¡Mira! ¡Hay una estrella junto a la Luna! ¡Esa sera mi bandera! ¡De color rojo sangre!_

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¿POR QUÉ ROJO SANGRE, SEÑOR?_

_ Porque soy un macho que se respeta y el rojo marca mi lado sádico_

_Capital (es)_

_(Constantinopla) Estambul _

_ ¡Y para marcar el fin del Imperio Otomano PERDEDOR! ¡Hemos decidido cambiar la capital!_

_ ¿Eh? Tú estas loco, amigo. No pienso cambiar de capital_

5 minutos después...

_ ¡Declaro a la ciudad de Ankara, capital de la República de Turquía!_

_ Hijo de puta_

_Forma de economía:_

_... _

_ Tigui, tigui, tigui..._

_ ¿Qué estas cantando Feliciano?_

_ _Ve~ _Es un tema de reggaeton mezclado con ritmo árabe_

_ Dejame escuchar... Umm... Tigui, tigui..._

_ Tigui, tigui_

_ Tigui..._

_ ¡TIGUIIIIIII~!_

_ ¡Ahí esta mi Romanin! ¡Fusososo~! ¿Qué estas cantando?_

_ Es el tigui tigui, bastardo_

_ ¿Tigui? ¡Yo también quiero!_ (escucha la canción y se sorprende)_ Vaya tío, no sabia que entendiais el turco_

_ ¿La canción esta en turco? ¿Eso no es árabe?_

_ ¡Claro que no!_

_ Veneciano..._ (aura maligna rodea a Romano)

_ ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA ITA-CHAN!_

_ _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~__

_Zona horaria:_

_Muchas _

_ ¡Bienvenidos a Estambul 2004! ¡Son las 20:00 exactamente!_

_ ¡Bienvenidos a Estambul 2004! ¡Son las 19:30!_

_ ¡20:30!_

_ ¡22:00!_

_ ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE PUTA HORA ES!_

_ Pues parte de mi cuerpo esta en Europa y la otra esta en Asia... ¿La hora de donde quieres?_

_ ¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

_¿Por qué se vino abajo?_

_Primera Guerra Mundial _

_ Ya sabia que no tenia que aliarme con ustedes, _aptal__

_ ¡Callate tonto! ¡No eres el único que salio perdiendo!_

_ ¡Si! ¡A mi me quitaron parte de mi awesome cuerpo!_

_ Italia... me traiciono..._

_ ¿Ustedes de que se quejan? Gilbo no tiene que trabajar, Lud no tiene que soportar más a Italia y, especialmente tú Rode, ¡te separaste de Hungría! ¡Eso es para...!_

Varios sartenazos después

_ ... y así mami le dio una paliza al idiota turco_

_ Me... encanto... otra vez... otra... zzz_

_Fue el más empeñado (y casi exitoso) intento intento de Turquía por entrar en la Unión Europea _

_ Ahora tenemos que hablar de los miembros de nuestro grupo. Necesitamos más países_

_ Umm... ¿Noruega?_

_ Nor-kun ya me dijo que no_

_ ¿Suiza?_

_ Dice que si lo volvemos a llamar no nos enviara más armas_

_ ¿Entonces que mierda hacemos? ¡No se me ocurre nadie más!_

_ ¿Azerbaiyán? Forma parte de la Radiodifusión Europea_

_ Pero técnicamente se encuentra en Asia_

_ No hay remedio, no llamemos a nadie. Doy por terminada la reunión_ (se van todos por la puerta de atrás)

_ ¿A qué hora me van a llamar?_ Turquía se rasco la cabeza, esperando que sus amigos europeos lo llamen para dejarlo entrar a la UE.

_Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que Turquía fuera Turquía (Cuando todavía era imperio) pero después de que Bizancio fuera Bizanció. _

_ ¡Oigan, estoy harto de que me pongan trabas estúpidas para no unirme a su ''unión''!_

_ ¡Pero si nadie te quiere!_

_ Es... cierto...zzz_

_ _Silence! _¡Turquía, lo que decida la Unión Europea es asunto de la Unión Europea!_

_ ¡Pero son ustedes lo que me citan aquí!_

_ ¿Quien es el idiota que te cita aquí?_

_ Zzz... ¿por qué todos me miran a mí?_

_''La Bombarda Otomana'' _

_Usos:_

_Tienes una discusión con el vecino? ¡PAM!: __¡BOMBARDA OTOMANA!_ (Ya nadie discute más) 

Volvamos tiempo atrás. ¿Recuerdas que Grecia le mostró a Japón su super arsenal contra turcos...?

_ _Yunanistan Aptal! _¿Como es eso de que Japón esta en su casa? ¿Qué le vera de bueno a ese tipo?_ (explota un barril de polvora junto a el)_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!_

_ ¡Señor Turquía! ¡cof,cof! ¡Grecia probo su nueva super metralleta con... cof,cof... con nosotros!_

_ ¿Ah, si? ¡Activen la _bombalamak_!_

_Hetalia _

_ ... y por eso digo que todo es culpa de Grecia_

_ ¡Es injusto que lo culpe así! ¡El no puede defenderse!_

_ ¡Esta en coma en el hospital, maldito aprovechado!_

_ Jeje... Nadie sobrevive a la..._ (se desmaya)

_ Nadie sobrevive a la sarten húngara, ¡muajajajajajajaja!_

_¿No te gusta distribución actual de las fronteras? ¡PAM!: __¡BOMBARDA OTOMANA!_ (Redibuja el mapa) 

_ Quiero territorios en Europa, quiero territorios en Europa_

_ ¿Y yo... que... soy?_

_ ¡Pues quiero más!_

_ Viejo ambicioso... zzz..._

_ ¡Ya se! ¡Activen la _bombalamak_!

Una _bombalamak _después...

_ ¡Siii, Bulgaria es mía!_

_ Señor, el niñó no despierta_

_¿Genocidio? ¿Cuál genocidio? _

_ ¡Maldito perro! ¡Hijo de una...!_ (se escucha un golpe)

_ ¡Vuelve a acercarte a mis territorios y te esperara algo peor!_

__ Evet, evet. _Aprovecha tu momento de gloria, algún me vengare_ (se escucha otro golpe)

_ ¡Señor Austria! ¿Por qué esta golpeando a Turquía con mi sarten? ¡Pobre hombre!_

_ Por fin alguien me defiende_

_ ¡Jodio nuestra vida y la de mucha gente! ¡Y usted lo esta golpeando muy despacito!_ (se escucha otro golpe, Turquía se desmaya_ ¡Así se golpea a una persona! ¿Entendio?_

_ Eh... _Ja__

* * *

_Datos re divertidos:_

_Los revolucionarios turcos declararon la ciudad de Ankara como capital de la República de Turquía para demostrar el final del imperio otomano y para descentralizar todo el poder de __Constantinopla; la cual le cambiaron el nombre a Estambul (que hoy en día sigue la cuidad más poblada e importante del país, más que la capital misma)_

___Leí en el perfil de Turquía que el esta resentido con Grecia por haberse independizado de el (igual que Reino Unido con Estados Unidos)_

___Desde 2004, Turquía es candidato oficial para formar parte de la UE y todavia no es miembro oficial xD La UE valorizo a Croacia y Macedonia pero por alguna extraña razón (desconocida por mi) decidio retrasar el proceso con Turquia. Si alguien sabe porque expliqueme, porque digo, Grecia no acepta a Macedonia por su nombre (ya que es el mismo que una de sus provincias) y varios lo apoyan. Turquía es un país reconocido hace mucho tiempo y... No entiendo a los europeos xD_

___Eurovisión 2004 fue en Estambul, no? Me encanta Eurovisión y me encanta Jónsi, por eso lo se X3 _

___Noruega y Suiza forman parte del Espacio Economico Europeo y aunque participan formalmente de algunos que incumben a la UE, se niegan a formar parte._

___Muy corto, pido disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ _

___Y HarakumiNakamura me encanta la idea! Dejame un review o un MP y nos organizamos! Si alguien más quiere, unase, así hacemos rol juntitos *.*_

___Gracias por leer!_


	36. Imperio Romano

_**Imperivm Romanvn (Representado por el abuelito Roma~) **_

_Capital(es)_

_Roma, estira y toma _

_ Hera, hera~ Hera, hera~_ (Sr. Roma)

_ Umm..._ (Sr. Germania)

Hoy, el señor Roma esta de buen humor.

_ No puedo creer que seas tan presumido como para usar tu nombre como capital del imperio_

_ ¿Eh? Si soy el Imperio Romano, mi capital tiene que ser Roma~ ¡Porque soy genial!_

_ Umm..._

_Lenguas oficiales_

_Latín _

_ ¡Muy bien niños~! ¡Hoy el abuelito va a enseñarles a escribir!_

_ ¡Siiiiii!_

_ ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHH!_

_ ¡Romano, por favor ya deja de llorar! Niños, voy a ver a mi lindo nietecito, disculpenme un momento_ (Roma se va)

_ Si, ahora podremos ser malos, ¡muajajaja!_

_ _Hispania, _cuando el señor Roma no esta tenemos que portarnos bien_

_ Que gruñon eres _Britannia_ _

_ Repiteme eso_

_ ¡Con gusto!_ (Los dos pequeños se revuelvan en el piso dandose golpes)

_ ¡Miren, estoy inventando mi propio idioma! _Amare_... _Amour~!__

_Religión oficial_

_La del estado _

_ Hola Marte, yo soy Romano, nieto del Imperio y quería..._

_ ¡Que lindo es mi nietecito!_

_ ... misericordia con mi persona..._

_ ¡Te quiero abuelito!_

_ ... para tratar de ser comprensivo..._

_ ¡Hera, hera~!_

_ ... con mi familia..._

_ ¡Hera, hera, hera~!_

_ ... y..._

_ ¡HERA~! ¡HERA~! ¡HERA~!_

_ ¡A LA MIERDA! ¡YA VEO QUE NO SIRVES PARA NADA! ¡VOY A QUEMAR LA PUTA CIUDAD, MALDICIÓN! ¡METETE TU OFRENDA EN EL...!_

_ Romanito~ Tu abuelo volvió a cambiar la religión, ¡ahora somos cristianos!_

_ ¡TE ODIO!_

_Máxima Extensión_

_Todo el Mediterraneo _

_ Bueno nietecitos, esto es cera. Repitan conmigo... CERA_

_ ¡Cera!_

_ Umm..._

_ Y por allá hay agua... por allá más agua... Y más agua..._

_ ¡Si nos trajiste de vacaciones a la playa, bastardo!_

_ ¡Yo quería que mis nietecitos conocieran su futuro imperio! ¡Y piensan que solo es agua! ¡Lloro, lloro~!_

_ Buaahhh, no llores abuelito..._

_ ¡Ahora también estas llorando tú, maldición!_

_Gobierno_

_Somus Pelotudos Que Robamos _

_ Ahh, soy tan feliz_

_ ¡Nosotros también!_

_ Tengo hambre, ¿qué hay hoy para cenar?_

_ Estas legumbres extrañas que le quitaste al pequeño rubio_

_ _Galia?_ _

_ No, el otro_

_ ¡Ahh, _Britannia_! ¡Veamos que tiene para ofrecerme mi pequeño cejon!_

Una cena después...

_ ¡Apurese señor! ¡Los demas también necesitamos usar el baño!_

_ ¡Voy a morir!_

_ Que exageración, a mi no me paso nada. Idiotas... Vamonos señor conejito_

_¿Por qué se vino abajo?_

_(Ingleses y Alemanes) Bárbaros  
_

_ Muy bien Italia, este es tu hermano mayor_

_ ¡Que lindo! ¿Como te llamas?_

_ ¡Pues igual que tu zopenco! ¡Yo tambien soy Italia, maldición!_

_ ¡BUAAAHHHH, NO ME GRITES~!_

_ ¡Oigan! ¡Su abuelo ya no esta, así que tienen que llevarse bien!_

_ Esta bien_ (suspira)_ Yo soy Italia Romano, tu hermano mayor_

_ _Ve~ _Yo soy Italia Veneziano, espero que nos llevemos bien_

_ Tsk, ¿qué puede pasar si no nos llevamos bien? Maldición..._

_Hetalia~ _

_ ¡BUAAAHHHHH, NIICHAN! ¡QUIERO A MI NIICHAN!_

_ Estupido Veneziano..._

_ ¡Ya dejen de llorar!_

_ Señor Austria, creo que hacemos mal en separarlos..._

_ Italia del Sur fue conquistado por España. Punto final_

_ ¡NIICHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!_

_ ¡Algún me vengare! ¡Ya lo veras! ¡Intento barato de alemán!_

_Estados que se despacho_

_¡Pufff!, si te contara  
_

Hoy, se conmemora el asfdkdhkd Aniversario de la desaparición del Imperio Romano.

_ Zzz... zzz... zzz..._

_ _Greece! _ ¡No seas maleducado y despierta!_

_ ¡Tu también Romano!_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?_

_ Niichan, estamos en un momento de silencio y duelo _vee~_ _

_ ¿Por un viejo que nunca se preocupo por mi? ¿Que ni le importo mi existencia? ¿Que siempre se olvidaba de mi? Me vuelvo a dormir_

_ Por favor Romano..._

_ ¡Tu calla bastardo!_

_ Mantengamos la calma..._

_ ¡Tu callate!_

_ ¿Quieres pelear?_

_ ¡Con gusto!_ (un monton de países empiezan a pelearse en un rincon)

_ Y así evadimos el dolor_

_Y es el abuelo de Italia _

_ ¡Mira Germania! ¡Tu niño ha crecido...! ¿Sana y fuerte?_

_ Bueno, parece que Hungría es mujer_

_ ¡Mirala, esta cuidando a mi nietecito para que no le pase nada!_

_ ¿Lo cuida mientras lo filma con una camara? Espera un momento... ¿Que hace TU nieto con MI nieto?_

_ ¡Se mezclan las razas! Hera, hera~..._

_ ¿Y POR QUÉ ESA LOCA LOS ESTA FILMANDO?

_Hetalia _

_ Muy bien, ¿ya se calmaron los dos?_

La señora Antigua Grecia esta regañando al señor Germania por golpear al señor Roma, y a este por dejarse.

_ Germania esta celoso del amor entre nuestros nietos. ¿O acaso no quieres que seamos co-suegros? ¿No quieres que seamos familia?_

_ Roma..._

_ ¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES? ¡QUIEREMEEEEEEE!_

* * *

_Ok, muy corto... Como mi inspiración. El abuelito se esta retorciendo en su tumba T.T_

_Datos muy hera, hera~ :_

_Países europeos que formaron parte del Imperio Romano: _

_Portugal, España, Andorra, Francia, Bélgica, Países Bajos, un pedacito de Alemania, Inglaterra, Galés, Suiza, Austria, Croacia, Eslovenia, Serbia, Montenegro, Macedonia, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Albania, Grecia, Bulgaria, norte de Rumanía, Turquía e Italia. _

_Galia = Francia. Britannia = Inglaterra. Hispania = España._

_El Imperio Romano tuvo dos religiones (o eso dice la Wiki): religión romana y el cristianismo._

_Idiomas destacados del Imperio: Latín, griego, galo, bereber, copto, arameo y fenicio._

_Espero que les haya y me disculpo porque sea tan corto..._

_Casi llego a los 200 reviews! Y casi llego a los 40 capitulos... *.*_

_Gracias por leer!_


	37. Unión Europea I

_**Unión Europea **_

_**Supuesta unión supranacional de naciones (de las de verdad, no las ficticias) **_

* * *

**Países y adhesiones:**

_Deutschland (Representada por Ludwig Beilschmidt) _**  
**

_Potencia de primer orden gracias a sus bancos, las aspirinas y a los Mercedes. Destacamos la Muralla China... ejem, de Berlín, total, están las dos igual... _

_ Ahora que hemos formado esta unión monetaria y judicial, solo pido una cosa_

_ ¿Pasta?_

_ Si, pasta... _NEIN! _¡ORDEN! ¡EN TODAS LAS REUNIONES HABRA ORDEN! _Verstanden?_ _

_ ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!_

_ Nooooo_

_ ¡Niichan!_

_ No obedeceré en nada de lo que diga el macho patatas, ¡vete al diablo!_

_ Niichan..._

_ Parece que nuestro amigo Romano necesita un poco de _amour_ _

_ ¡KYAAAAAA, ES FRANCIA! ¡PROTEGEME BASTARDOOOOOO!_ (Romano se esconde atras de Alemania)

_ Tío, si no te alejas de Romano me vere obligado a usar mi hacha..._

_ ¡Lo unico que pido es un poco de orden! ¡Por favor!_

_ ¡No llores Alemania! _Veeeeeeeeee~__

* * *

_Italia (Representada por Feliciano y Lovino Vargas)_

_Ingresó al mismo tiempo que Alemania. Entró para frenar sus ansias de recuperar el Imperio Romano de Occidente. _

_ Esa reunión fue una mierda_

_ _Ve_ España- niichan le pegó muy fuerte a Alemania_

_ Nunca había sentido tal placer en mi vida, fue como tener un orgasmo_

_ ¡Pero Alemania lloró!_

_ Alemania, Alemania, Alemania. ¿Por qué no te vas a vivir con el patatero, maldición?_

_ ¡Porque cuando quise quemaste nuestra casa, _ve_!_

_ Ah, ya lo recordé. ¡Pero en compensación me uní a la UE, mierda!_

_ Niichan, malo, niichan, malo..._

_ ¡Te odio!_

* * *

_Benelux (Representado por los hermanos Van der hoeven)_

_Tres países (Bélgica, Luxemburgo (sí, el entrenador) y Neanderthal), que, como son lo mismo, pasamos de dar detalles. _

Los hermanos que antes formaban las Provincias Unidas se encuentran en la casa del mayor, Holanda, bebiendo tranquilamente un café en el jardín.

_ ¿Qué les pareció la primera reunión?_

_ Una perdida de tiempo_

_ No pude golpear a _Spanje__

_ ¡Oniichan! ¡No digas esas cosas! España es nuestro amigo_

_ Las pelotas_

_ ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche..._

_ _Niets_ _

_ Y así es otro día de paz con mis hermanos mayores_

* * *

_France (Representada por Francis Bonnefoy)_

_Entraron con Alemania e Italia, a ver si de una jodida vez dejan de tocarse las pelotas germanos y gabachines. Ahora incluso son amiguetes, moldeando la Unión a su gusto y manera. Son todos iguales. _

_ España en crisis, Grecia en crisis... Odio mi vida. Aquí hace falta un poco de _amour__

_ Cállate y sigue trabajando _frog__

_ Y tu más que nadie _mon ami__

_ _Shut up!_ _

_ No puedes negarte. Aquí, oniisama pone las reglas..._

_ ¡Quitame las manos de encima! ¡Rana podrida, hijo de puta!_

* * *

_United Kingdom (Representado por Arthur Kirkland)_

_Entró en 1973, aunque entró casi forzada por el Imperio del Bien. Los resultados de esta forzosa adhesión se empiezan a notar: nadie aguanta a los británicos, aunque sí a los norislandeses, y los euroescépticos empiezan a exigir la retirada de la Alianza de Civilizaciones. _

_ No quiero entrar_

_ Por favor Iggy, hazlo por mí_

_ ¡No! ¡Yo no soporto a Europa y Europa no me soporta! ¡Punto final!_

_ ¿Ni siquiera por... esta botella de whisky añejo del 63'?_

_ No... _Of course not..._ _(mira hipnotizado la botella)_ ¡No! ¡Nunca!_

_ ¡Uhhh! ¡Se derramo un poco sobre mi camisa!_

_Hetalia _

_ ¡Un aplauso para nuestro _bon ami _Arthur y sus hermanos!_ (aplauso general)_  
_

_ Hermano, ¿como carajo terminamos aquí?_

_ No lo se, pero creo que la botella desaparecida de mi bodega y la bola de grasa caminante tienen algo que ver..._

* * *

_Éire (Representada por Bryan Kirkland) _

_Territorio rebelde del Reino Unido, que entró también en 1973. A pesar de avanzar en gran medida en las últimas dos décadas, sus carreteras siguen siendo penosas, pero la cerveza sigue igualmente en auge que hace treinta años. Olé por ellos._

_ Me aburro_

_ Yo también_

_ Mira lo que traje de contrabando_ (saca de su saco un par de botellas de cerveza)

_ ¡Bry eso esta muy mal! ¿Como vas a traer alcohol a una reunión?_

_ Tienes razón. Lo siento..._

_ Bebamoslas antes de que _Sasana y An Ghearmáin _sientan el hedor_

_ _Más rud é!__

* * *

_Danmark (Representado por Mathias __Køhler)_

___También en 1973. Entró para protegerse de las amenazas suecas que amenazaban con la invasión del país. Se especuló que Ikea estaba detrás de las intenciones invasorias._

_ Ahh ¡Que lindo es reunirse con los amigos!_ (Dinamarca bebe cerveza de una pequeña petaca)

_ _I hate you wine bastard!_ _

_ ¡Aquí nadie te quiere _rosbif!_ _

_ ¡Patetero de mierda, deformidad de la naturaleza, cerveza caminante!_

_ ¡No insultes al awesome hermano del awesome yo! Pero eres tan lindo que no puedo enojarme contigo..._

_ Que tonto eres_

_ ¡Repiteme eso señorito podrido!_

_ ¡No insultes al señor Austria! ¡Prusiiiiaaaaaa!_

_ _Tyskland... ¿N' d'r'm's h'b'r s'b'r l' n'v m'n'd?_ (Alemania... ¿No deberiamos hablar sobre la nueva moneda?_ _

__ Sverige! _¡A nadie le interesa tu opinion, así que te callas!_

_ _C'll't t'_ (Callate tu) _

_ ¡Obligame!_

5 minutos después...

Dinamarca despierta en un callejon oscuro

_ ¿Como mierda termine aquí?_

* * *

_Elláda (Representada por Heracles Karpusi)_

_Tras la paz con Turquía y la adhesión de Chipre a su territorio, se pudo formular la propuesta de adhesión de los helenos para 1981. No les sirve para nada: siguen viviendo de los yogures e idolatrando a personajes que se inventaron hace casi 3.000 años y ya se sabe que no existen. Pero oye, viven felices. Encima han ganado la Eurocopa, Eurovisión y han tenido los Juegos Olímpicos en sólo un año, no se pueden quejar. _

Hace 9 años...

_ Quiero brindar... por la UE... que me hace muy feliz... Salud_

_ ¡Salud!_

Actualidad...

_ Zzz... zzz... zzz... zzz..._ (Grecia duerme sujetando un pequeño vaso de metal y rodeado por muchos gatos)

_ Pobre hombre_

_ Tan guapo y sin casa, que cruel es el mundo_

_ ¡Mira eso! ''Pon una moneda si amas a los gatos'' ¡Yo amo a los gatos! ¡Voy a darle una!_

_ ¡Yo también!_

* * *

_Si, si, estuve varios meses desaparecida T.T Mis excusas: tengo novio, no termine la secundaria, trabajo y casi cumplo 18 +.+_

_Voy a dividir este cap en dos partes, en el otro va a haber datos re divertidos X3_

_Gracias por leer, perdon el retraso!_


	38. Unión Europea II

_**Unión Europea **_

_**Supuesta unión supranacional de naciones (de las de verdad, no las ficticias) **_

* * *

**Países y adhesiones:**

_Reino de España (Representado por Antonio Fernández Carriedo)_

_el golpe de Estado del 23-F de 1983 obligó a Felipe González a firmar la adhesión española para el año 1986, por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que el famoso golpe fue positivo para el país. Por desgracia, las ayudas económicas se invierten para decorar coches, meter a deshechos sociales en casas guays y luego sacarlas en TV, pagar los derechos de Mundiales y Eurocopas para ver hacer a España la misma mierda de siempre... Todo esto lo arreglamos vendiendo casitas (sí, casitas digo) al 450% de su precio real. _

Hoy en día, España esta muy enfermo...

_ Ayud... ¡Achis!... Ayu... ¡Achis!_

_ Pobre _mon amour. _¡Es poco amoroso dejarlo así, es poco amoroso!_

_ ¡Es cierto! ¡Es poco awesome!_ (Prusia y Francia se abrazan, llorando muy fuerte)_ ¡Ayudalo West!_

_ ¡Si ayudalo!_

_ _NEIN! _¡No puedo ayudarlo más!_

_ Maldito macho patatas. O ayudas a este bastardo o sino..._

Un par de días después...

_ ¡El jefe esta mucho mejor! ¡Fusososo~!_

_ Los métodos de persuasión de Italia del Sur me asustan_

_ A mi también_

* * *

_Österreich (Representada por Roderich Edelstein)_

_Los rumores de la posible estancia en vida de Hitler en algún lugar de Baviera forzó a Austria a pedir la adhesión a la Unión, ante el temor de que Adolfito resurgiera y ocupara el trono alemán para volver a comérselos en dos días y medio _

_ ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que algún día me arrepentire de esto?_

_ _Fucking frog!__

__ _¡Hooligan de mierda!_

_ ¡Devuelveme mi celular Prusiaaaaa!_

_ Oniichan, recuerda lo que dijo el medico... _entspannen_... _entspannen..._ _

_ _Ve~ Pasta!_ _

_ Definitivamente, me arrepentire de esto_

* * *

_Sverige (Representado por Berwald Oxenstierna) _

_Tras la anexión de Dinamarca a la Unión, Suecia vio frenadas sus aspiraciones, por lo que entró para beneficiarse de la venta de sus muebles en Europa, además de publicitar a sus mujeres._

__ Fin_ _

_ ¡GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Su... Su-san... ¡N-no t-te me ap-are-scas d-e r-repente!_

_ _T'd'v'a n' m'e e'p'l'c's't p'r'q c'nt's't 'n m' 'i'dm' 'n eu'o''v's'n_ (Todavía no me explicaste porque cantaste en mi idioma en Eurovision) _

_ Ahh, ¿e-eso? Ya te dije que lo eligio mi gente Su-san..._

_ _F'e m'y b'n't_ (Fue muy bonita) _

__ Kiitos _Su-san, ¿vamos a la reunion?

_Hetalia _

_ Oigan, ¿Donde estan _Sverige og Finland_? ¡Me dejaron solito!_

* * *

_Suomi (Representada por Tino __Väinämöinen)_

___También amenazada desde el frente sueco, se adherió en 1995 igualmente. Sólo queda la amenaza rusa, que, como están en la mierda, no les causan el mínimo terror, así que están tranquilos._

_ Muy bien, hoy le toca a Finlandia abrir la reunion_

_ _Kiitos Saksa. _Yo quisiera hablar sobre el acoso que cierto país_ (mira 'disimuladamente' a Rusia)_ lleva a acabo hacia varias naciones de esta junta_

_ ¿Tienes pruebas?_

_ ¡Claro que las tengo! ¡Su-san!_ (Suecia apaga las luces y enciende un proyector)_ ¡Estas fotos son la prueba de todo!_

_ Finlandia..._

_ ¡Miren todos esta es la prueba de...! ¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?_ (van pasando fotos de Suecia y Finlandia en un armario)

_ ¡Con que eso estaban haciendo! ¡Cochinos!_

_ ¡Hungría! ¡Hungría, por favor reacciona! ¡Llamen a un doctor!_

_ Nadie se mete con Rusia... _Kolkol__

* * *

_Polska (Representada por Feliks Lukasiewicz) _

_No se necesitó firmar ningún tratado. El Papa, el representante de Dios en la Tierra, consultó al ser supremo acerca de la incorporación polaca. Dios no contestó (como suele ser normal), y el Papa decidió por sí solo: Polonia, a la Unión. Y con ella, Cataluña. _

_ Oígan, como que yo tengo la solución para todos nuestros problemas_

_ ¿Enserio?_

Todos miran ilusionados al polaco, han hecho tantas locuras que ahora aceptan hasta la idea más estupida.

_ ¡Pintemos las paredes de rosado! ¡Como que este lugar es muy lugubre!_ (Todos se caen de las sillas)

_ _Veeee~ _¡Alemania no llores!_

* * *

_Eesti, Lietuva y Latvija (Representados por Eduard Von Bock, Toris Laurinaitis y Raivis Galante)_

_¿Dónde están ésas? Me parece que son hermanas... _

_ Soy Lituania..._

_ Soy Estonia..._

_ Soy Letonia..._

_ Soy Lituania..._

_ Soy Estonia..._

_ Soy Letonia..._

_ Y somos el trío invisible de la Unión Europea_

* * *

_Magyarország (Representada por Elizabeta Héderváry)_

_La anexión de Austria impidió la unificación del Imperio que estos dos países formaron antaño. Ahora es una cosa insignificante. Eso sí, que me traigan algún balneario de allí. _

_ ¡Eres un tonto Finlandia! ¿Como se te ocurre pasar imágenes semejantes habiendo señoritas presentes?_

_ _N' l' h'b's a's a' m' s'p's_ (No le hables así a mi esposa) _

_ ¡Hungría es una señorita muy sensible!_

_ Si, sensible..._

_ ¡Miren esta despertando!_

Eli entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con un par de rostros borrosos encima de ella.

_ Qui... qui... quie..._

_ ¿Si, Hungría?_ (Austria le acaricia el cabello)

_ Qui... quiero una... copia... de esas... fotos_

* * *

_România (Representada por Vladimir Anghelescu)_

_Por no darse de hostias con sus vecinos búlgaros, prefirieron entrar juntitos en la Unión. Por otra parte, si ya se llenaba España de rumanos, más llegarán con su entrada _

Hoy era el primer día de Rumania en la Unión Europea. Disimulaba leer unos papeles mientras pensaba, si era una unión judicial-política entre un selecto grupo de países, ¿qué mierda hacían ahí Noruega y Rusia que no habían querido formar parte?

_ Rumania... Rumania..._

_ Vlad..._

_ ¡ESTUPIDO RUMANIA!_

_ ¿Eh? ¿Me hablaban a mi? Es que estos asuntos no me interesan..._

Todos se caen de sus sillas mientras el rumano se relaja y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Bulgaria, quien ya sentía una gran vergüenza por su amigo y quería morirse.

* * *

_Bŭlgariya_

_Por no darse de hostias con sus vecinos rumanos, prefirieron entrar juntitos en la Unión. Por otra parte, si ya se llenaba España de búlgaros, más llegarán con su entrada _

Alemania les había permitido tener un pequeño receso. Bulgaria se sento debajo de un árbol y Rumania se acomodo en su regazo.

_ ¿Por qué no vas a leer tus cosas raras con Reino Unido?_

_ Celoso_

_ No estoy celoso_

_ Doble celoso_

El ojirubi dejo su lectura y miro al cielo como su amigo

_ No te entiendo_

_ Y nunca lo harás_

* * *

_Y aquí el final del cap! Ando con un par de problemitas pero como estoy sola a la mañana en mi casa por ahi voy a poder publicar un capitulo cada dos días (si me llega la inspiración y nueva perrita no me molesta mucho)_

_Datos re datosos:_

_Bulgaria y Rumania se unieron al mismo tiempo a la UE. En Hetalia son buenos amigos, pero Bulgaria no comprende la excéntrica personalidad de Rumania y dice que 'nunca lo hara'_

_Vladimir es el nombre más común que los fans le ponen a Rumania. El apellido 'Anghelescu' lo elegí yo, es el de una cantante rumana: Giulia._

_Rusia, Noruega, Islandia y varios paises que no forman parte de ella suelen asistir a las reuniones ya que la mayoria afectan a todo el continente._

_La mayoria de los habitantes de los países no aceptaban la moneda común. Ej: España_

_Según Hidekaz, a Reino Unido lo consideran inutil en asuntos en los que no interviene Estados Unidos._

_Algunos países, a pesar de no utilizar el euro, suelen entrar en crisis debido a los prestamos que suelen hacer a sus vecinos y a la baja del euro y del dolar. Ej: Hungría, Reino Unido._

_Alemania es el que 'manda' en la UE, pero a pesar de esto, actualmente más del 20% de la población esta en situacion de pobreza._

_Gracias por leer!_


	39. Ciudad del Vaticano

_****__Status Civitatis Vaticanæ _

_****__(ciudad-estado con un enclave en Roma, Italia) _

___Lema:_

___Si no puedes arrepentirte, no temas, unete a la Santa Inglesia Catastrofica Aprostatica de Roma y pronto te arrepentiras _

__ _Veneciano..._

_ _Ve__~?__

_ Tengo miedo_

_ Yo también niichan_

Siglo XVI, Italia e Inglaterra entran en conflicto por el divorcio de Enrique VIII y Catalina de Aragón.

_ Nosotros somos colonias de Austria y del bastardo, que se encarguen ellos maldición..._

_ Si Mejor dejemos que ellos se encarguen..._

_ _Hey Italy! Where are you going?_ _

_ ¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ES INGLATERRAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Himno:_

_El Padre Nuestro _

_ Muy bien, es hora de dormir. ¡Por fin! ¡Fusososo~! ¡Romano, ven a dormir con el jefe~!_

_ Tsk, maldito España. ¡Ya no soy un niño no tengo que dormir contigo!_

_ Yo se que te gusta dormir con el jefeeeee~_

Romano se mete en la cama. España se saca su camisa, mostrando un torso musculoso y bronceado.

_ Romanin, ¿me pasas mi...?_

_ Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, perdoname porque he sentido sentimientos injuriosos a hacia mi tutor... ¡Ponte una puta camisa Españaaaaaa!_

_Capital:_

_Ciudad del Vaticano/La città ratzinger _

_ ¡El papa es argentino, oh, oh, oh! ¡El papa es argentino, oh, oh, oh!_

_ _Buonasera..._ _

_ ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_ ¿Pasa algo Chile? Tienes una cara_

_ Tu también Uruguay. Son unos culiaos de mierda, Francisco es el primer papa argentino, no suramericano, no latinoamericano, no... ¡Es el primer papa americano! ¡Es una victoria de los latinos contra el imperio yanqui!_

_ Si..._

_ Pero ahora al weon de Martin va a estar más hincha huevos que nunca... ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?_

_Mayor ciudad:_

_El cepillo de la basílica _

_ Titirititiriti..._

_ ¡Niichaaaaannnn! ¡Nos atacan!_

_ ¿Qué no ves que estoy bañandome, bastardo de mierdaaaaaa?_

_Área:_

_Una plaza llena de curas pederastas _

Hoy, todos los países celebran la elección de un nuevo papa.

_ ¡Esperen, dejen de celebrar!_ Y llega Reino Unido acompañado por los países con minoria catolica

_ Aca llego el pirata para cagarme la joda_

_ _Shut up, asshole! _¿Es que todos estan ciegos? ¡Es la misma iglesia consevadora y pedofila, pero con un papa argentino!_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ¡Pero el papa es argentino! ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Código telefonico:_

_El teléfono es una herejía _

_ ¡Oye Fran!_

_ ¿Qué pasa Gil?_

_ ¡No encuentro a Toni! ¿Esta contigo?_

_ ¡Yo pensé que estaba contigo!_

_ _Nein! _¡Esto no es nada awesome! ¡Estoy perdido!_

_ ¡Yo también!_

_ ¿Quieren dejar de gritar? ¡Algunos tratamos de dormir maldición!_

_No hay campos de fútbol, ni baloncesto, ni golf, ni nada de nada, y por supuesto, ningún equipo de ningún deporte. El unico deporte que se conoce aquí es el "sillonball", y se practicaria el "Zapping" si hubiese televisión. _

_ Niichan, algunos países creen que aquí no hay televisor_

_ ¿Enserio? Que idiotas_

_ _Ve_ ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!_

_ _Porca miseria! _¡Ahora debo pagarle a ese cardenal rengo, maldición!_

_Es un lugar muy difícil de habitar ya que esta aislado del mundo exterior además de que es difícil respirar por la elevada concentración de Az o __Azufre_ además de que no hay mujeres, únicamente monjas por las que nadie se pelea. 

_ De todos los lugares a los que pudimos haber ido de vacaciones..._

_ ... teníamos que venir a este..._

Francia y Prusia suspiraron.

_ La única mujer joven eran una novicia que usaba una falda hasta los tobillos_

_ ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡No poder ligar es poco awesome!_ (Llega Antonio despeinado y arreglándose la camisa)

_ _Mon Dieu! _¿Donde te habías metido _mon ami_?_

_ ¿Yo? Me perdí y Lovi me ayudo a... volver al camino correcto_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ Suertudo de mierda_

_País más poderoso del mundo mundial y parte del extranjero. Un 99,9% de la pasta se encuentra repartida entre un monton de muertos de hambre de todo el mundo y otros planetas _

**Especial: Hetalia 2P! **

_ ¡Aquí están mi amigo Italia! ¡Y mi amigo Romano!_

_ Italia Romano, suizo chusma poco glamouroso_

_ ¿Qué quieres Suiza?_

_ Vine a supervisar que las donaciones del pontifice sean las correctas___~__

_ ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Mira las noticias mañana, te cerrare el culo!_

Al día siguiente...

_ ¡Y asi mil cajas de pasta fueron mandadas a Africa!_

_ ¿Solo pasta~? ¿Y que hay de los alimentos enlatados, harina y otras cosas?_

_ Las regale por ahí, eran poco glamourosas_

_ Ustedes dos___~...__

_____ ¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¡Suerte hermano!_

* * *

_Datos re glamourosos:_

_Ciudad del Vaticano, Mónaco y Singapur son las únicas ciudades-estado que existen en la actualidad_

_Su máxima autoridad es el papa._

_En vez de estar protegido por el Ejercito Italiano, la ciudad es protegida por el Ejercito Suizo._

_El papa es argentino xD Yo soy argentina y catolica, según mi mamá el papa dirigia la iglesia donde me bautize antes de ser el arzobispo de Buenos Aires. Y lo vi antes de tomar la comunion... Y yo no recuerdo ninguna de las dos situaciones xD Creanme, aca estamos un poco hartos del tema, como dije antes, es la misma iglesia conservadora y pedofila, solo que con un papa americano/argentino -.-_

_Se que nombre a Vaticano como país en el primer cap, pero quise darle más protagonismo a los Italia._

_Estoy pensando en hacer una Friki 2p, Sakhory me inspiro con su super fics! *.* Diganme si les gusta la idea._

_Se que este cap es muy corto, pero ando sin tiempo y sin inspiracion T.T Proximo país: Bielorrusia X3_

_Gracias por leer... Buonasera____~ xD_


	40. Bielorrusia

_********__Bielarus (Representada por Natalia Arlovskaya)_

_País situado en Europa Oriental, antes era llamada Rusia Blanca_

_ ¡Mira hermanito! ¡Un pájaro!_

_ ¿Eh? Ah,si. Muy bonito..._

_ Cásate conmigo_

_ ¡Déjame solo!_ (Rusia empieza a ser perseguido por Bielorrusia)

_ Ah, Bielorrusia-chan siempre pegada a Rusia-chan. ¡Que ternura!_

_ ¡Cásate, cásate, cásate!_

_Formó parte hasta 1991 de la Anti-Glamourosa URSS, de la que se separó el 25 de Agosto de 1991 debido a que la elegancia de Belarú_s_ era mayor._

_ Hermanito... Yo tengo que irme... Y quiero verte, así que por favor... ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!_

_ Se fueron todos y me dejaron solo, ¡y ahora esta loca también quiere dejarme! ¡Auxilio!_ (se abre la puerta)

_ Hermanito, la fea puerta ha dejado de ser un impedimento para nuestra amorosa despedida... Pero si te casas conmigo no tendré que irme_

_ ¡Déjame solo!_

_ Mira te he comprado un armario lleno de ropa nueva para que no tengas que usar esos harapos horribles que te conseguía Lituania... _

_ ¡BUUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_¡Oh – la -lá, Cuanto glamour! _

_ Miren Bielorrusia es muy hermosa_

_ Si, su cabello, sus accesorios, su ropa, su caminar..._

_ Oniisama no tendría problema en darle un poco de _amour_ _

_ Lastima que este loca tío_

_ Yo no me acercaría ni con todas las armas de Suiza_

_ Y ademas es la hermana de Rusia_

_ Uhhh_ (estremecimiento general)

_Lema:_

_ Glamour, Glamour y mas Glamour _

_ ¡Neesan! ¡Neesan! ¡Te traje un regalo! ¡Neesan!_

Bielorrusia entra a la casa de su hermana, llevando una caja entre sus brazos.

_ ¡Neesan! ¡Dejaré el regalo en tu habitación!_ (entra al cuarto de Ucrania)_ ¿Y este libro?_

_Hetalia _

_ La puerta de mi casa esta abierta_ (Ucrania se asusta, entra lentamente al lugar sosteniendo fuertemente su tridente)__ Allo?__ (sube hasta su cuarto y se encuentra con su hermanita sentada en su cama)

_ Le traje un regalo a neesan..._

__ Spasybi Bilorus!_ _(la ucraniana suspiro aliviada al ver que solo era su hermanita)

_ ... hasta que encontré esto... RusAme R+18... Me traicionaste..._

_ Bielorrusia-chan, puedo explicarlo_

_ Mi propia hermana...

_ ¡Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Bielorrusia-chan guarda ese cuchillo!_

_Himno:_

___Glamorous de la Glamurosa Fergie _

__ _¡Mira Vene! ¡Nuestro mercado de ropa ha bajado!_

_ _VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~?__

_ Nos supero... ¿La loca de Bielorrusia?_

_ Mejor lo dejamos así niichan..._

_ Si... Me voy a lo del bastardo a cenar_

_ _Ve_ Y yo a lo de Alemania..._

_ ¡COMPUTADORA DEL DEMONIO!_

Y así, Romano y Veneciano huyeron hacia la casa de sus semes, temiendo que la locura de Bielorrusia atravesara la computadora y los asesinara

_Soleado y siempre con buena temperatura, óptima para crear el Glamour que de allí se desprende. _

_ No entiendo_

_ ¿Qué ocurre Bielorrusia-chan?_

Hoy, Lituania y Bielorrusia tienen una cita.

_ En mi país la gente viste bien, son educados, el clima es soleado y calido..._

_ Si Eres perfecta Bielorrusia-chan___~__

_ ¿Entonces porque mi niisan no me quiere?_

_ Pues, no sabría responderte eso, Bielorrusia-chan_

_ Grrr..._

Más tarde ese día

_ ¿Y dices que Bielorrusia te rompió todos los dedos de las manos?_

_ Me comporte mal y ella es muy tímida_

_ Solo espera a que se entere Pol..._

_ ¡Liet~! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi Liet~? ¡Como que los mataré a todos!_ ___  
_

_Chihuahua, el animal mas glamuroso _

_ _Ve_ ¡Amo a los perros de Alemania!_

_ ¡Guau, guau!_

_ ¡Los perros de Alemania son lindos! ¡Los perros de Alemania son lindos! ¡Los perros de...!_

_ Guau, guau_ (pasa Bielorrusia junto con un chihuahua)_ Grr___~__ (los perros de Alemania salen corriendo)

_ _VEEEEEEEEEEE____~!__

_____Siempre usa faldas largas (incluso en Gakuen Hetalia) cero exhibicionistas para evitar fanservice_

_ ¡Liet! ¡Liet~!_ (Polonia abraza a Lituania, que esta leyendo un libro)

_ ¿Que ocurre Po?_ (Le acaricia el cabello)

_ Tipo que, anoche soñé que tu eras Adán y yo la manzana prohibida_~_ _

_ De acuerdo Po_ (Sonríe resignado y comienzan a besarse con lentitud)

_ Tengo mucha suerte de tener a mi Liet, soy la loca más afortunada_~__

_ Jeje... ¡Hola Bielorrusia-chan!_ (pasa caminando la aludida, ignorando el saludo)

_ ¡Oye, tipo que no ignores a mi Liet! ¡Interrumpió nuestra escena amorosa para saludarte! ¡Rubia endemoniada!_

_ Loca resentida_

_ ¡Hermana del loco soviético!_

_ ¿A quien llamas loco...?_

_ ¡Al idiota de tu hermano! ¡Y tu usando falditas largas como una vieja cincuentona! ¡Tipo que, modernízate! ¡Intento de Rusia!_

Y así, Polonia y Bielorrusia empezaron a pelearse en medio de la biblioteca. Lituania salio muy lesionado tratando de separarlos

* * *

_Si, ya se, muy corto el cap. Es que ando sin mucha inspiración y Bielorrusia es un personaje que no me interesa mucho. Mis disculpas a sus fans, por favor no me rompan los dedos T.T_

_Datos re datosos:_

_Bielorrusia nunca tuvo un territorio propio ni fronteras fijas hasta el siglo XX, dado que formo parte de muchos países como el Gran Ducado de Lituania y la Unión Soviética. _

_El nombre del país significa 'Rusia Blanca'. Así era llamada la región cuando estaba dominada por el zarato ruso. Luego de su independencia, se decreto que seguiría llamándose 'Bielorrusia' aunque varios idiomas fue cambiado a 'Belarús' . En el idioma bielorruso, los que quieren que en un futuro el país vuelva a anexarse a Rusia lo llaman Byelorussii._

_Alexander Rybak nacio en Bielorrusia (?) La autora quiso ponerlo en este cap pero no se le ocurrio ninguna idea T.T_

_En Eurovisión, Bielorrusia casi siempre le dio 12 puntos a Rusia. _

_Y en resumen, Bielorrusia acosa a Rusia fuera del anime... Somos todos felices xD_

_Nos vemos en el proximo cap, gracias por leer!_


	41. Eurovisión

_**Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión **_

_ Extraño espectáculo erótico-festivo en el cual un montón de pringaos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer se ponen a cantar extraños temas musicales (esto último es un decir) _

_ Este año ganaré_

_ Sigue soñando _frog_, este año es mio_

_ Fusososo! ¡El maravilloso jefe España ganara! ¡Y los lindos Italias me darán doce puntos! ¿Verdad?_

_ Muérete bastardo_

_ Jeje, ellos te adoran _Anthony_ _

_ Cállate _Arturo_ _

_ ¡No pronuncies mi nombre en ese estúpido idioma tuyo!_

_ ¡Lo mismo digo anciano estirado!_

_ ¡Tú eres mayor que yo!_

_ ¿Quieres pelear?_

_ ¡Con gusto!_ (España y Reino Unido ruedan por todo el piso)_

_ ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sigan peleando amados plebeyos! ¡El Rey del Norte de Europa... ajhahldahd!_

_ Yo ganare_

_Las votaciones son (in)justas y cada país suele votar (a su vecino geográfico o a su aliado político) al país con más arte y estilo. _

_ ¡Oye! ¡Los Balticos votaron a Rusia... otra vez!_

_ Cagones_

_ Y en Europa Oriental no se puede confiar, siempre se votan entre ellos maldición_

_ _Don't worry Bonnie, we are the winners_ _

_ ¡Sigue soñando rosbif!_ (eco de la voz de Francia en la lejania)

_ ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!_

_ ¡Si lo hago,porque estas borracho otra vez y estas delirando con que vas a ganar!_

_ _You... _¡Ven aquí para poder patearte el culo!_

_ ¡Lo haría pero no se donde estas!_

_ ¡Yo tampoco se donde estas tu!_

_ _Danemark, douze points_ _

_ Suele joder el fútbol de los sábados, sobretodo si en tu casa hay mayoría de féminas y/o eurofans (así se hacen llamar). _

_ Alemania-chan me dio doce puntos, eso es raro, pero bueno_

_ _¿El idiota de Prusia lo habrá convencido?_ _

_ ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Por favor Austria-san! ¿Por qué el imbécil canoso me daría doce puntos?_

_ _Ja. Es raro..._ _

Mientras tanto, lejos de la video llamada entre Austria y Hungría, en el sector de Alemania...

_ ¿Qué les parece chicas? ¡Les dije que esta canción era contagiosa! ¡Kesesese!_

_ Umm..._ (Alemania mira bailar a Prusia con su representante, Cascada)_ Sabia que todavía te agrada Hungría, _Bruder__

__ Es ist mein Engelchen! Tralalala!__

_Hetalia _

_ Oye West_

_ ¿Qué?_

_ Me aburro mucho_

_ ¿Entonces para que me molestaste todo el día para que te dejara venir?_

_ Es que no hay fútbol. Dios, nos va pésimo_

__ Es tut mir leid, ich habe eine gute Leistung_ (Lo siento, no hice una buena performance)_

__ Nein! Sie waren perfekt!_ (¡No! ¡Estuviste perfecta!)_ _Callate niisama_ (Prusia no esta por ningún lado)_ ¿Niisama?_

_ ¡Perdimos Gilbo! ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_

_El concurso lo suelen ganar tías buenas _

Oslo, Noruega. Año 2010

_ ¡Ganamos West, ganamos! ¡En tu cara Austria! ¡Kesesesesese!_

_ Si, ganamos..._

_ ¡Vamos a embriagarnos todos los países germanicos!_

_ _JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ _

_ Menos tu Austria, eres un arruina todo_

Bakú, Azerbaijan. Año 2012

_ _C'r' q' g'n_ (Creo que gane) _

_ ¡Bien hecho Su-san!_ (Finlandia abraza a Suecia)

_ Segundo lugar, soy muy feliz. Voy a llamar a China-da_

Malmo, Suecia. Presente.

_ ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Este año imite a todos y traje a una mujer! ¿Por qué mierda no gane?_

_ Pues _mon amour_, trajiste a una mujer bastante... madurita_

_ ¡Vuelve a tu lugar _frog_!_

_ _Jeg vandt! Jeg vandt!... _¡Y ahora Noru me odia! ¡Nooooooooooooo!_

_El certamen de Eurovisión se viene celebrando desde 1956 desde entonces Aspanya tan sólo ha ganado **DOS** veces: 1968 y 1969 _

_ Romano, quiero ganar Eurovisión. Otra mas y no pido mas_

_ España, es hora de que sea sincero contigo_ (abre los ojos y frunce el ceño)

_ ¿Qué ocurre amor mio?_

_ Tu música apesta y tus cantantes son patéticos. Mira que usar un vestido amarillo sin zapatos. ¿No sabes que eso da mala suerte? Y en todos estos años has llevado canciones horribles, maldición. ¡Hasta llevaste a un tipo que cantaba horrible! ¡Eres patético España! ¡P-A-T-E-T-I-C-O!_

_..._

_..._

_ ¡A ROMANO NO LE GUSTA MI MÚSICA! ¡ROMANO NO ME QUIEREEEE! ¡LLORO, LLORO!_ (sale corriendo)

_ ¡VUELVE AQUÍ BASTARDO! ¡TODAVÍA NO TERMINE DE CRITICARTE!_

_Pero a pesar de que mucha gente puso el grito en el cielo cuando enviamos a Rodolfo Chikilicuatre la verdad es que la historia nos demuestra que enviamos cosas mucho peores y a pesar de que las votaciones no son nada justas y se basan en politica, más cantantes aspanyoles han acabado con **CERO** puntos que en primer lugar _

_ Tu canción fue muy hermosa_

_ Gracias oniichan, que lastima que no hayas pasado a la final_

_ No me importa este festival de porquería, en especial si participa España_

_ ¡No seas malo oniichan! ¡Mira es su turno!_

Una canción después...

_ No me gusto_

_ Te dije que era una porquería_

_Lo que más demuestra la falsedad de las votaciones en Eurovisión es por ejemplo la historia de Andorra, que se han presentando durante los últimos 5 años desde **2004** y no han conseguido llegar a la final en ninguna ocasión a pesar de que sus cantantes iban bien servidos, más bien sobrados de talento. _

_ _Ve~ _¡La cancion de San Marino era muy bonita y no paso!_

_ ¡La de Andorra tampoco!_

_ ¿Si les molesta tanto porque no los votaron?_

_..._

_..._

_El caso de Aspaña y Eurovisión es raro raro raro. Sin saber como ni por que España siempre llega como favorita y siempre acaba siendo la peor. _

_ _Spain!_ _

_ ¿Si? Ah, Estados Unidos_

_ Devuélveme el dinero que me debes_

_ ¿Dinero? ¿Que dinero? Yo no te debo nada, tio_

_ ¡Si que me debes! ¿En que te has gastado todo?_ (pasa Dinamarca rodeado de varias naciones)

_ ¡Soy el Rey de Eurovisión! ¡Jajajajajaja!_

_ ..._

_ ¡Yo amo Eurovisión! ¿En que puesto quedaste tu, _Anthony_?_

_ Pues..._

_ ¡España bastardo! ¡Le aposte al macho patatas que quedarías entre los últimos! ¡Y gane! ¡Vamos a cenar pasta, maldición!_

_ Quedeenelpuestoveinticincoymegasteelprestamoeneso. ¡Adios!_

_ ¡Vuelve aqui! ¡Quiero mi dinero! ¡Buuuuuuaaaahhhhhhh!_

* * *

_Ok, no tengo ni excusa ni perdon. Novio + busqueda de trabajo + familia inutil = nada de tiempo_

_De pura suerte encontre tiempo para escribir. Pero voy a terminar este fic lo juro!_

_Escribi sobre Eurovision porque lo amo, es re hetaliano. Lo vi este año con mi novio, hasta predije las votaciones de la mayoria de los paises basandome en Hetalia y me gane un chocolate xDDD _

_Datos re datosos:_

_A pesar de la crisis, España sigue mandando cantantes a Eurovision._

_Desde el año 2000, España solo ha estado 5 veces en el top ten._

_Dinamarca y Noruega eran los favoritos este año (la autora quería que gane Noruega)_

_Los paises Balticos suelen darle 12 puntos a Rusia al igual que Belarús y Ucrania._

_En los dos ultimos años, Reino Unido ha elegido representantes mayores de cincuenta años, diferenciandose de los jovenes que suelen enviar los demas paises. Y han quedado en los ultimos lugares_

_Eso es todo, voy a tratar de actualizar pronto T.T_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
